Paroles
by HeiMao3
Summary: [Muchas palabras, distintos idiomas.] No siempre serán los mismos personajes, ni los mismos escenarios. El rating también irá variando.
1. XI Ósculo

Primero que nada, ¡Feliz año 2016! Espero que venga cargado de buenos deseos y que nos llene de momentos para recordar.

Otra vez vengo con un reto que espero que les guste. Continuaré con los proyectos que tengo pendientes y con otros que tengo en mente, pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Las bases del reto estarán en la página.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 225

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Camicazi.

 **N/A:** Este shot está relacionado con el fic _My life, my choice_.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XI. Ósculo**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Beso de respeto o afecto._

 _·_

 _·_

Tocaron el timbre y corrí escaleras abajo a abrir la puerta, pero Astrid me había ganado. La familia Haddock apareció de sorpresa en nuestra casa.

— ¡Feliz Navidad! — saludaron. Terminé de bajar los escalones que me faltaban y me acerque para saludarles.

Mi padre había bajado a saludar también y entre todos fuimos al salón. Me ofrecí a preparar café, así que me fui a la cocina.

— ¡Hey! ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Hiccup apareció por la puerta.

— No… no te preocupes — Malditos nervios. Pensé que ya había pasado por esto.

A pesar de mi negativa, él no se fue. Se quedó en silencio y ambos esperamos a que la cafetera terminara su trabajo.

— Y… ¿te han regalado algo?

— Hiccup, por favor. — suspiré — Ya estoy un poco mayor como para que me regalen cosas, ¿no crees? Lo único que hicimos fue darnos un abrazo.

— Entonces, déjame regalarte uno — mi mente quería evitar ese contacto, pero mi corazón no — Para mi seguirás siendo _pequeña_.

Estaba feliz, pero a la vez no. Aunque todo se esfumó cuando sentí un contacto más cercano. Un beso en la frente, eso rompió mis esquemas.

— ¡Feliz Navidad Camicazi!

Hiccup tomó la bandeja que había preparado con las tazas de café y se la llevó al salón, dejándome sola en la cocina. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.

Heimao3


	2. VI Arrebol

Ya pasó media noche. Los nuevos capítulos de RTTE están a nada. Estoy a poco de despertarme mañana y comerme un spoiler por eso. * _Sigh_ * Pero en fin, quería poder publicar esto antes de irme a dormir y antes de que los vieran.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 270

 **Personajes:** Heather, Windshear

 **N/A:** Este shot está relacionado con la primera temporada de Race to the Edge (o primera parte de la tercera temporada, si lo prefieren)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **VI. Arrebol**

 _·_

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Cuando las nubes adquieren un color rojizo al ser iluminadas por los rayos del sol._

 _·_

 _·_

Estaba huyendo, lo sabía, pero ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? ¿Quedarse a luchar contra su propio hermano o unirse a él? No era lo que había planeado, no era por lo que había vuelto.

Windshear rugió al voltearse y ver la cara de preocupación de su compañera.

— Estoy bien, chica.

Legítimamente, era una heredera al trono de Berserk, pero, en el caso de que quisiera recuperar lo que era suyo, tendría que vencer a su hermano y eso parecía imposible. Al menos, por ahora.

Nunca le perdonaría haberla separado de sus padres. Los adoptivos la habían tratado bien y les quería, sino, no hubiera arriesgado su vida antes. No tenía nada que reprocharles, ni siquiera cuando le entregaron el cuerno que había desencadenado sus ansias de saber quién era realmente su padre. En toda la versión que le contaron, el nombre de Dagur salía a flote.

— Vamos Windshear, tenemos que llegar antes de que oscurezca. — dijo frotándose los ojos para impedir que cayera una lágrima rebelde.

No lloraría, no por ese desgraciado que se llevó parte de su infancia al separarla de su familia y mucho menos perdonaría el no dejarla pasar los últimos años de su padre en vida. Volvería y de una forma u otra, lo haría arrepentirse de lo que había hecho.

La dragona volteó de nuevo a verla y encontró el gesto de determinación que la caracterizaba. Sin esperar más, atendió a los reclamos de su amiga y aceleró el vuelo, perdiéndose entre las nubes del atardecer.

* * *

La verdad que me dolió ver a Heather partir. No sé. Espero que les haya agradado el shot.

Después de unos días pude al fin ver sus reviews. Me estaba desesperando, pero al fin volvió el sistema. En fin. Contesto:

 **Alexa HSGH:** Espero que este shot también te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **LadyAiraHH:** Me alegro que te gustara el shot. Si dice XI (11) es porque tengo una lista de 50 palabras más o menos que entran en este reto. Para más info, lo tengo en la página o si quieres por PM. Saludos.

 **Mad Inspiration:** No sé si relacionados con la navidad o con alguna otra festividad. Está por verse. Respecto a _My life, my choice_ , estoy avanzando de a poco con ello. Pronto volverá su actualización semanal. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Esos días de los-reviews-no-se-ven fueron los peores. Yo también quiero continuarla, pero estoy yendo de a poco para que todo salga según lo previsto. Saludos.

 **Dly:** Me alegra que te gustara. Ojalá este igual. Saludos.

Y como siempre, muchas gracias a los favorite/follow y demás lectores en la sombra.

Heimao3


	3. VIII Age-otori

Primero que nada, siento no haber subido esto ayer. Llevaba toda la semana queriendo publicar y al final, se me olvidó completamente.

Con respecto al anterior shot (de Heather) tengo pensado otro que estaría situado entre la segunda temporada de RTTE y la tercera. Y como la tercera vendrá en seis meses, tengo tiempo.

Espero que les guste este shot.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 628 (616 sin título y definición)

 **Personajes:** Astrid,

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en algún punto entre Dragons: Defenders of Berk y Race to the Edge y además _este fic participa en el reto #1 "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "La Academia de Dragones"_

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **VIII. Age-otori**

 **·**

 _(Del japonés)_

 _·_

 _Verse mal después de un corte de cabello._

 _·_

 _·_

Astrid Hofferson era conocida en todo Berk por sus dotes en el campo de batalla, tanto en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como en una pelea a lomos de un dragón o si simplemente tenía que demostrar su puntería, pero la última semana algo pasaba con ella, que no atinaba en el tiro al blanco.

En la soledad de su habitación, miró su reflejo en una espada, lo justo y lo necesario para identificar el problema. Su flequillo estaba demasiado largo y, o bien lo unía a su trenza o bien lo dejaba suelto. En conclusión: estaba demasiado largo y empezaba a ser un problema.

La idea era cortarlo un poco. No todo porque, aparte de que sería una mala decisión, el flequillo le ayudaba con el factor sorpresa en sus combates. Los ojos decían mucho a su parecer y tener una ligera cortina de pelo entre ella y su atacante siempre era bueno. Quizás podría esperar a pedir alguien que se prestara a cortarle el pelo, pero en el entrenamiento se vería otra vez en desventaja y eso no volvería a pasar.

Volviendo a mirar su reflejo en la espada, calculó por dónde tendría que hacer pasar el filo y lo hizo rápido.

Gran error.

Al volver a poner la espada a la altura de sus ojos, vio que los mechones de pelo habían quedado desiguales. Ya no podría llevarlo recto ni enganchado detrás de la oreja, como solía hacerlo. Se deshizo la trenza y volvió a peinarse, con la esperanza de arreglarlo.

— Esto es un desastre. Yo nunca llevo la trenza así.

— ¡Astrid! ¿Sales ya? — reconoció la voz de Ruffnut que la llamaba.

Se le hacía tarde y no podía hacer nada. Tendría que ir así a la academia y esperar a que nadie se diera cuenta del cambio. Agarró su hacha y salió a encontrarse con los hermanos Thorston.

— ¿Vamos? — Astrid subió directamente en Stormfly, intentando pasar inadvertida entre ellos y sus posibles burlas.

Ruff y Tuff se encogieron de hombros y siguieron sus pasos hasta su dragón. En pleno vuelo, el hermano Thorston se pronunció.

— ¡Ah! Por Thor, ¿qué es eso?

Astrid se sobresaltó y pensando que se referían a su corte de pelo, empezó a formar una excusa decente en su mente, pero fue en vano.

— ¿Qué no ves idiota? Es el montón de pescado podrido que guarda Mildew.

Al llegar a la academia, Astrid se apeó rápido de la Nadder e intentó pasar desapercibida a ojos de sus compañeros. Que los mellizos no se hubieran dado cuenta no significaba que los demás no lo hicieran. Suspiró con alivio al ver que ni Snotlout ni Fishlegs parecieron darle importancia.

— Buenos días m'lady. — la saludó Hiccup, sobresaltándola.

— Hiccup, ¡qué susto! — inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la frente.

Él siguió la dirección de su mano y notó un cambio en su rostro. El cabello. El día anterior no tenía así el flequillo, estaba seguro de eso, pero tampoco le sentaba mal el cambio.

— Te queda bien.

— ¿Disculpa? — lo primero que pensó fue que se estaba burlando de ella.

— La trenza. Te queda bien para el costado.

— Ah. Gracias, creo.

— Y el flequillo — alzó una mano en dirección a su rostro y colocó los mechones más largos del flequillo tras la oreja. — Así está mejor. Se te ve la cara, pero no pierdes el factor sorpresa.

Astrid no reaccionó todo lo rápido que hubiera querido, pues ya no tenía a Hiccup delante para darle con el puño en el hombro por hacerla avergonzar.

Agitó un poco la cabeza y caminó al centro de la arena, donde ya estaban los demás reunidos.

Quizás y sólo quizás no tendría que arreglar nada. Al menos, por ahora.

* * *

Creo que todos notamos que Astrid tiene un peinado diferente y cuando leí esta palabra, me propuse escribir sobre el tema. _Et voilá_ , aquí lo tienen.

 **Lady Aira HH:** Seguramente, al menos, pude verlo después de todo ese lío. Fan de The Maze Runner, huh? Voy a acabar cayendo en eso también. No creo que haya nada más que decir sobre eso, pero si te surge alguna duda random, eres libre de preguntar. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** También cambió un poco mi punto de vista. Dentro de esa cabeza loca hay un poquito (muy poquito) de nobleza (?) Me alegro que te gustara el shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Sí que hubieron cosas que me sorprendieron, pero tengo un shot que sirve de contraataque (?) a la nueva temporada. Todavía ando atando cabos, así que cuando me despeje un poco, me pondré a escribirlo, ya que tengo la palabra escogida y la idea. Saludos.

 **Jessy Brown:** Me gustaría pensar que eso es lo que pasa después de la serie. O al menos algo parecido. Quiero ver cómo le hacen para que todo tenga el mismo hilo. Saludos.

 **Mad fine:** El papel de traidora, le pegaba y a la vez no. Sigo creyendo que el juego le va grande y comete muchos errores. Si hubiera sido traidora de verdad, no sé cómo hubiera acabado la temporada. A ver qué papel le dan en la próxima temporada. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	4. XXXII Nostalgia

Sin notas importantes que realizar, solo que siento el día de retraso. Ayer hubo celebración en mi casa y un montón de niñas que me dejaron sorda y superagotada. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 248

 **Personajes:** Human!Toothless

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado antes del primer shot de la colección de _"No good in goodbye"_

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXXII. Nostalgia**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Pena de verse ausente de la patria o de los amigos._

 _·_

 _·_

Para ser la primera semana de entrenamiento en la base de Luk Tuk, se sentía como si fuera mucho más tiempo.

No había salido el sol y Toothless, uno de los más jóvenes del campamento, ya estaba despierto. Seguía tumbado en su cama, pero no podía volverse a dormir y era algo que se estaba repitiendo a menudo.

Se movió un poco para levantar su almohada y sacar una fotografía de debajo. Era la imagen de una chica rubia de pálida piel y ojos azul zafiro. La sonrisa que tenía dibujada se le contagió al joven soldado.

— No sabes cuánto te extraño Storm.

 _"_ _Yo a ti más"_

Podía imaginarse la voz de su novia alto y claro.

— Me haces falta…

Toothless había tenido una infancia difícil y una juventud complicada, pero había logrado salir adelante. En el proceso, había conocido a Stormfly y ahora que la tenía lejos, la echaba mucho de menos. Tanto, que sentía que en algún momento lo olvidaría.

 _"_ _Esperaré por ti, Tooth."_

 _"_ _Te quiero Storm"_

 _"_ _Yo a ti mas"_

Recordó la despedida en el aeropuerto y suspiró. Ella había dicho que lo esperaría y no había duda de que lo haría.

 _"_ _Deberías dormir"_

— ¿Estarás en mis sueños?

 _"_ _Siempre"_

Aunque era su imaginación, sabía que a su novia no le parecería bien que se descuidara tanto, mucho menos estando en el campamento de reclutas.

— Gracias por cuidar siempre de mi.

* * *

Creo que no tengo nada que decir, y sorry, me tengo que ir horriblemente rápido.

 **Flopi216:** Sep, le queda muy bien. Lo prefiero. Saludos.

 **Cristina Borja:** Siempre pasa. Son errores de fin de año xd. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Todavía te debo un review (estoy asimilando los últimos hechos) Es de ley, al menos una vez en la vida, se sufre. Saludos.

 **Naviitho:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Alexa HSGS:** So romantic. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Jessy Brown:** Sí, cambió de estilo y le queda mejor. Le da otro aire. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Dly:** Pues ahora sabes la respuesta. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	5. XV Dépaysement

¡Al fin un shot que viene en fecha! Apenas pasan de las diez de la noche y me estoy medio cayendo del sueño. Llevo unos días que no duermo, pero no quería irme a la cama sin publicar.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 238

 **Personajes:** Valka

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado después de How to train your dragon 2

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XV. Dépaysement**

 **·**

 _(Del francés)_

 _·_

 _Cuando te sientes extraño en un lugar que no es tu casa._

 _·_

 _·_

Es raro volver aquí después de tanto tiempo. Veinte años han dado para mucho y esta cabaña ya no es la misma en la que Stoick y yo comenzamos a vivir tras casarnos.

Ahora él ya no está, pero a cambio, mi hijo vive.

Al principio, ambos nos quedamos en el Gran Salón, con todos los berkianos que todavía no podían volver a sus hogares, pero ahora que la aldea está reconstruida, Hiccup me ha ofrecido quedarme, pero no me siento bien aquí.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Yo… sí, es… todo ha cambiado tanto.

Aquí vivieron Hiccup y Stoick en mi ausencia. Ellos formaron una familia de la que bien pude haber formado parte, pero decidí quedarme con Cloudjumper y los otros dragones para cuidarlos, porque alguien tenía que hacerlo.

Volver con los dragones al nido es una opción.

— Mamá, si no te sientes cómoda, podemos habilitarte otra cabaña.

Que me llame "mamá", aún con todo lo que ha pasado, quita un poco el peso que llevo sobre los hombros.

— No te preocupes hijo. Estaré bien.

Y es cuando me lleva a su habitación para que descanse que veo que aunque no haya estado aquí, Stoick y él me tenían presente. El Nadder que confeccioné para él está sobre el cabecero de su cama.

Suspiro. Por ti Stoick y por nuestro hijo, me quedaré.

* * *

En fin. Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Personalmente, me gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa con Valka cuando se da la noticia de que está viva. ¿Creen que habrá algo en The Serpent's Heir?

Contesto:

 **KatnissSakura:** Que concordara fue un poquito difícil. Al tratarse de un sentimiento, digo. Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos.

 **Jessy Brown:** Pues sí, se ha de sentir bien feo. Yo solo sé qué es estar lejos de mi familia/amigas. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** La verdad que Toothless/Stormfly es una de las parejas que me gustan en este fandom. Pero solo en su versión de humanos. Creo que ahí todavía mantienen su personalidad dragonezca (?). Saludos.

 **Naviitho:** Quién no. _Sigh_. Saludos.

 **Alexa HSGS:** La verdad que todos son y serán cortitos, a menos que la palabra requiera una extensión excesiva. Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	6. XIX Utepils

Ya me pasé de hora, pero medio mundo sigue en el día de ayer (¿) Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 1229

 **Personajes:** Ruffnut, Tuffnut.

 **N/A:** AU Modern. Dedicado especialmente a KatnissSakura, quien hoy (2/2) cumple años ¡Felicidades!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XIX. Utepils**

 **·**

 _(Del noruego)_

 _·_

 _Sentarse afuera en un día soleado y disfrutar de una cerveza._

 _·_

 _·_

— Lo siento, pero son ustedes o ellos. — susurró la señora Thorston, sujetando dos bolsos y poniéndolos delante de ellos.

Con 19 años, los mellizos Thorston habían quedado al otro lado de la puerta de lo que había sido su hogar. Ruffnut sabía de los números que corrían por casa, pero nunca imaginó que algún día su madre llegaría a tener que escoger entre ellos o sus hermanos pequeños. Tuffnut, en cambio, se distraía en sacar las cosas su madre les había metido en la mochila.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Tuff

— Creo que ha llegado la hora de cobrarnos algunos favores. — contestó Ruff, colocándose la mochila al hombro.

Apenas era de mañana cuando se despidieron de su familia. Secretamente, se prometieron que volverían a verse en mejores condiciones que las actuales. Sus hermanos lloraban y su madre, aunque aguantaba las lágrimas, se notaba que aquello había sido una decisión dura.

Encaminaron sus pasos hasta llegar a la plaza del pueblo, donde –tras una llamada– quedaron en encontrarse con Fishlegs, un amigo de la infancia.

— ¿Cómo que _tengo que_ llevarlos? ¡Son tres horas de ida y tres de vuelta! Y eso sólo si no hay atasco.

— Cálmate — Tuffnut puso una mano en su hombro — Nos lo debes.

— Pe-pero…

— Por fa… — Ruffnut puso ojitos de perrito mojado para convencerlo — O todo el mundo se enterará de aquella vez que…

— ¡Está bien! Los llevaré.

FIshlegs no tuvo opción. Sin esperar más, los tres subieron al coche, Tuffnut de copiloto y Ruffnut en el asiento de atrás.

— A todo esto, ¿por qué quieren ir a la capital? Parece como si quisieran huir de aquí.

Los hermanos se miraron, buscando una excusa creíble y que no comprometiera a su madre.

— Por… por probar suerte. — respondió Ruff alegre.

·

Los primeros días fueron horribles para ellos. Lugar al que iban, lugar del que los echaban por no saber trabajar o por armar escándalo. Pasada una semana, habían conseguido alquilar una habitación en una pensión y un trabajo de medio tiempo. Él de repartidor de comida rápida y ella, de camarera.

— _Ya terminé mi turno, ¿nos vemos donde siempre?_

— Lo siento, pero el jefe me pidió que me quedara al turno de noche. Las propinas de hoy prometen.

 _—_ _¿A qué hora sales?_

— Tarde. Nos vemos en casa.

Ruffnut cortó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta de su hermano. Un partido de fútbol entre el equipo local y su mayor rival había llenado el _Dragon's Cave_ de aficionados queriendo celebrar la victoria de los locales.

— ¡Ruffnut! ¡No es momento para pararse a hablar por teléfono!

— Ya voy — se quejó.

Las horas pasaron rápido entre tanta celebración. Lo malo fue tener que recoger todo el desastre después, pero al fin y al cabo era su trabajo y las propinas de ese día consiguieron que su turno extra hubiera valido la pena.

— Buen trabajo Ruff. Mañana ven al turno de tarde. El turno de mañana ya lo cubre Gustav.

— Gracias jefe.

Ruffnut había conseguido una generosa parte de las propinas de ese día. Un incentivo, dijo su jefe. Una cantidad de dinero que hacía que olvidara un poco el horrible dolor de pies que tenía por estar prácticamente todo el día de pie.

Apenas salió del bar, se encontró con que su hermano la estaba esperando, apoyado en su moto de repartidor.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Tuff? Te dije que no te preocuparas, que volvería sola.

— Nah, no me fio de los borrachos que salen de tu bar. Sube y vámonos.

La melliza movió la cabeza en desacuerdo. A esas horas, su hermano podría estar durmiendo, pero la había ido a recoger, como el hermano cinco minutos mayor que era.

— Espero que tengas comida.

— Pizza o hamburguesa. Tienes para elegir. — dijo Ruffnut antes de que su hermano pusiera en marcha el vehículo.

Al llegar a la pensión, Ruffnut se dirigió a su cama para levantar el colchón y sacar un sobre. Allí metió el "incentivo" que había conseguido esa noche.

·

Ya llevaban seis meses lejos de casa y sin contacto con lo que antes fue su hogar. Seguían viviendo en la pensión, pues en el fondo les convenía para seguir ahorrando. Entre lo que ganaban los dos, habían conseguido una pequeña cantidad que seguro ayudaría mucho a su madre.

Ambos tenían sus propios caprichos, pero se sentía bien conseguirlos por cuenta propia.

Ruffnut seguía trabajando en _Dragon's Cave_ y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, pudo empezar a estudiar un ciclo formativo. Estudios por la mañana y trabajo por la tarde.

En cambio, Tuffnut, aprovechó el tiempo muerto que tenía en las mañanas para sacarse el carné de conducir para automóvil. Ahora ya no repartía comida, sino que era el encargado de una pequeña sección de la empresa de paquetería de referencia, consiguiendo así, un mejor sueldo.

·

Quizás pasaban poco tiempo juntos. Lo mucho que alcanzaban a compartir era el desayuno o el viaje de vuelta a casa tras un día duro de trabajo y estudios; y a veces ni siquiera eso, pero hoy era un día especial. Era feriado nacional y pocos establecimientos abrían sus puertas al público, por lo que ni Tuffnut tuvo que salir a repartir paquetes ni Ruffnut tuvo que ir a atender al bar o estudiar.

El hermano mayor tomó dos latas de refresco del refrigerador y le pasó una a su hermana. Ambos sentados en el comedor de la pequeña casa en la que vivían, frente a la ventana, por donde entraba la cálida y reconfortante luz del sol cayendo en su ocaso.

— Al fin un descanso. — habló la hermana. No era ningún secreto que era un poquito más madura que su hermano.

— Y que lo digas. — dio un sorbo a su bebida — ¿No crees que tendríamos que hablar ya con mamá?

— ¿Crees que ya tenemos suficiente?

— A lo mejor podemos hablarle para decirle que seguimos vivos.

Ambos rieron. Sabían que sería lo mejor hablar con ella antes de que los dieran por desaparecidos o por ofendidos. Ninguna de las dos era cierto.

— Trae papel y lápiz. Tenemos que escribir.

·

 _Querida mamá:_

 _Te escribimos para decirte que estamos bien, todavía no nos hemos matado el uno al otro. Tampoco nos hemos perdido en la gran ciudad. Aunque es muy grande y sí nos hemos perdido, pero ese no es el caso._

 _¿Cómo estás? Seguro que te debes aburrir mucho, Barf, Belch, Scauldy y Torch no son tan divertidos como nosotros, ¿cómo están ellos?_

 _Hemos conseguido un trabajo y no nos va mal. Estamos viviendo en una pensión en la zona este de la capital, bien comunicada con la zona centro._

 _Sabemos que es un poco pronto, pero queremos ir a visitarlos por Navidad._

 _Firman,_

 _Tus hijos favoritos, Ruff y Tuff_

 _PD: En el otro sobre hay un poco de dinero. No es mucho, pero esperamos que te sirva._

·

— Yo creo que está bien. — sentenció Ruff.

— Solo falta que le avise a Snotlout que la entregue en mano y ya está.

— ¿Aceptará así de fácil?

— Aceptará más rápido si le aceptas una cita.

El gesto confiado de la melliza cambió a uno de desagrado. El mejor amigo de su hermano le coqueteaba demasiado, pero necesitaba que esa carta llegara, así que haría ese sacrificio.

— Dile a ese botarate que cuando la entregue, dejaré que me lleve al cine.

* * *

Sin comentarios de suma importancia. Espero que les haya gustado. Contesto.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Y para que veas que soy una contradicción andante, hoy he escrito algo que supera las 1000 palabras. Me alegro que te gustara el anterior. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Me alegra que te gustara el anterior. Saludos.

 **Jessy Brown:** Espero ver algo de su reacción. Para mí encaja, pero bue, nunca se sabe. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Sí, eso fue lo bonito de la película. Que no hubo nada de rencor. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Ah, no te preocupes. Qué bueno que al final recuperaras internet. Bendito internet. Coincido con tus opiniones a los respectivos shots. Saludos.

 **Nube:** Aw, gracias. Espero que esta también te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Naviitho:** Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Ojalá se vea algo de eso. Ya no más cabos sueltos, por favor. Te he dejado para la última pero es por la simple razón de ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Aunque un poco tarde de mi parte, ya que aquí ya es 3 de febrero, pero meh, allá sigue siendo 2. Tengo un margen de perdón(¿) Espero que te haya gustado el shot, Intenté sacar a relucir la importancia de la familia, así como un poquito de su relación al quedar ellos solos ante el peligro. *antes de que lo confirmaras en el foro, tenía en la cabeza que tu cumple era el 26/2* En fin, saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	7. XLV Luminiscencia

Siento el día tarde que viene esto. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 258

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** Este shot está basado en mi fic _Mensajes en botella_. Algo así como una escena eliminada.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XLV. Luminiscencia**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil pero visible en la oscuridad._

 _·_

 _·_

La luz de la luna llena iluminaba el sendero del bosque. Hiccup corría lo más que podía con Astrid siguiéndole atrás. De repente, las celebraciones humanas habían perdido su magia para ella, pues ahora su interés estaba centrado en lo que él quería mostrarle.

— Es aquí.

Hiccup paró de correr y esperó a que Astrid llegara a su altura.

— Mira a tu alrededor.

Astrid se dio la vuelta y centró su mirada en unos puntitos de luz que se perdían entre los arbustos y en los troncos de los árboles.

— Es precioso Hiccup.

Giró sobre sus talones para encararlo y se encontró con que le estaba haciendo una reverencia.

— ¿Me concedes este baile m'lady?

La sirena lo vio extrañada, pero con ganas de aceptar su proposición, así que imitó el gesto con elegancia y tomó su mano.

— Por supuesto caballero.

Hiccup la acercó para sí, colocó la mano de ella en su hombro y la tomó por la cintura del mismo lado. Astrid se sobresaltó un poco al sentir el contacto, pues no era el baile que habían hecho antes. Este era diferente, más cercano y posiblemente con más significado del que podía imaginar. Él la guiaba con delicadeza, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, rompieron la posición y se perdieron en un abrazo.

La luna todavía no había alcanzado su cenit, todavía tenían tiempo para quedarse así y tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo si el hechizo no se rompía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. La próxima semana es San Valentín y todas esas cosas, así que tendrán un shot al respecto. Lo que no sé es qué día del fin de semana actualizaré. Contesto:

 **KatnissSakura:** De nada, me alegro que te haya gustado. Supuse algo así, por eso traté el tema de la familia. La verdad que la idea me venía de hace tiempo y la dejé a un lado, pero tu petición-regalo me motivó a empezar y terminar el proyecto. Otra vez, me alegro que te haya gustado y sí, también quiero un hermano como Tuff. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Dlydragon:** La idea en sí me gusta, ya que tienen que ser algo serios cuando de trabajo se trata. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Bueno, algo siempre sale ¿no? Aunque en tiempos difíciles, sea eso, difícil. Espero que te haya gustado.

 **Jessy Brown:** Me alegra que te gustara. Sí, la veo más madura a ella que a él, pero en cuanto se trate de protección, él pone más de su parte. Espero que este te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Me alegra que te gustara. La verdad que sí los veo así en tiempos de adversidad. Espero que este te haya gustado.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este te haya gustado igual.

 **Naviitho:** Sí, bastante unidos. Espero que te haya gustado este shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	8. XXVIII Cafuné

Creo que este shot fue uno de los primeros que escribí, pero no lo publiqué hasta ahora para tener la excusa pobre de decir que era para San Valentín. Así que, reservado para esta fecha, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** T

 **Palabras:** 243

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** Este shot es un post HTTYD2. Después de una posible boda. Especial San Valentín.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXVIII. Cafuné**

 **·**

 _(Del portugués)_

 _·_

 _El acto de acariciar el cabello de alguien._

 _·_

 _·_

Sus respiraciones entrecortadas era lo único audible en esa habitación iluminada únicamente por un candil. Rompiendo con las tradiciones vikingas, no hubo testigos de aquello. Solo habían sido ellos, los mismos partícipes, los testigos de la consumación de su amor.

Lo que al principio había sido vergüenza y pudor, pronto desapareció; y ahora, ya más recuperados, yacían en la cama, unidos por un abrazo.

Hiccup depositó un beso en la coronilla de su ahora esposa y se dedicó a acariciarle los hombros antes de pasar a deslizar sus dedos entre su alborotado pelo. Soltárselo antes de comenzar había sido uno más de los pequeños privilegios que había adquirido tras el enlace. Le encantaba verla con el pelo suelto, la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

— Te amo _m'lady_.

Astrid se refugiaba en él. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo y podía sentir perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, aunque esa no era la sensación que más le gustaba. Sentirlo a él pasando su mano por su cabello suelto, provocándole leves cosquillas, la hacían sentir tranquila. Recordó entonces cómo le deshizo su trenza momentos antes de que tumbarla en la cama y lo que continuó después.

— Yo te amo más _babe_.

Al cabo de un rato, el candil se apagó y el silencio tomó posesión de la habitación, claro efecto de que los dos amantes dormían tranquilos.

* * *

Cortito, lo sé. Creo que los comentarios ocupan más que el mismo shot. Aún así, espero que les haya gustado. Contesto.

 **Flopi216:** Creo que sí confirmé, pero por si acaso, sí, tomo nota de petición. Me alegro que te haya gustado el shot anterior. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Fue uno de los momentos que se me pasó por alto en el fic. Lo tenía super planeado y con un pequeño boceto de lo que quería que pasara y al final no lo puse. En fin, saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Puede que haya más. Puede. Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos.

 **Jessy Brown:** Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos.

 **Naviitho:** Sí, romance e inexperiencia. Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos.

 **Cheshire Friki Jackson:** Gracias por pasarte a leer también los demás shots. En principio, ninguno estará relacionado, pero en un futuro, quizás. Me alegra que te gustara. Con respecto a la palabra, conste en acta que la encontré en una web. Quiero pensar que está bien traducida. No te preocupes por el review largo, me encanta leerlos. Gracias por pasarte. Saludos.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Nah, te entiendo. Es una explicación corta y concisa (¿) Me gusta tu comparación con el diamante. Astrid es así. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Dentro de lo posible, intento escribir algún momento canon o headcanon, por aquello de que no lo suelo hacer mucho. Espero que este shot de San Valentín te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Pipesper:** Hiccup tiene ese encanto (¿) Me alegra que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Jeannine Matweus:** Gracias por tus palabras. No pretendía hacer referencia a Mulán, pero sí, se parece. También es mi princesa Disney favorita. Regalos y San Valentín en la misma frase, como que no. Si fuera un día de clase, entre amigas nos regalamos chocolates, pero es domingo. Así que no regalos. Espero que hayas recibido algo. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	9. IV Iktsuarpok

Hoy, 20 de febrero, es el día internacional del gato. ¿Por qué lo nombro? Porque tengo complejo de gato y porque, si no lo sabían, _Heimao_ significa _gato negro_. Y no viene a cuento, pero bue.

Espero que les guste el shot.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 341

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Stoick

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado antes de la primera película. En algún punto entre lo años de Hiccup.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **IV. Iktsuarpok**

 **·**

 _(Del esquimal)_

 _·_

 _Salir para ver si alguien está viniendo._

 _·_

 _·_

Cada día, después de ir al Gran Salón para aprender a leer y escribir, Hiccup volvía a casa lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le permitían, con la esperanza de que su padre estuviera esperándole en casa. La mayoría de las veces no estaba, pero entendía que su padre, el gran Stoick el Vasto, era el jefe de Berk. Tenía tareas que hacer. Aún así, eso no le quitaba las ansias de que llegara y que saliera a la puerta a cada rato para ver si venía.

Cuando lo veía a lo lejos, se metía en casa y rápidamente encendía el fuego. Colocaba el sillón de su padre en frente de la chimenea y esperaba a que entrara.

— Hola papá — saludaba alegre — Siéntate, ¿qué tal tu día?

Stoick llegaba cansado y con pocas ganas para hablar, pero sabía que así como se debía a su pueblo, su hijo tenía que ser su prioridad. Vio que Hiccup había dispuesto todo para que descansara y se sintió contento. Después de todo, él era el legado de los Haddock.

— Pues hoy estuve en las granjas de ovejas. Al parecer, Sven ha conseguido que el mercader Johann le trajera algunas del continente. En especial un corderito negro.

Hiccup, lejos de entender los temas de tratados con el Consejo o porqué tenía que revisar las granjas, disfrutaba de aquellas noches que pasaban en familia. Su padre hablaba con ilusión y al final de toda su retahíla de tareas cumplidas en el día, Stoick soltaba su típica frase de aliento.

— Algún día serás el jefe y estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

Y aunque no se vieran todo lo que HIccup quería, esa frase era más que suficiente para que sus ganas de crecer y querer ser como él aumentaran.

Quería seguir escuchando historias, por tanto, el que su padre no estuviera en casa, perdía un poquito de importancia. Al fin y al cabo, él era un niño paciente y no le importaba esperar.

* * *

No tengo mucho por decir, solo que espero que les haya gustado este pequeño shot. No tiene relación con ninguno de mis otros fics. Tal vez en un futuro. Meh.

Contesto.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Aw, me alegro que te guste. Espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Creo que me pasé de cursi, peor bue. Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Sí, le quedaba para San Valentín. Aunque lo postergué demasiado but. Me alegro que te gustase. Saludos.

 **Jessy Brown:** La consumación pública es una de las tradiciones vikingas que no entenderé por mucho que me lo expliquen, pero ellos eran felices así, so. Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Me alegra que te gustara. Saludos.

 **Naviitho:** La definición lo ameritaba. Qué bueno que te gustó. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Dicen que hay que dormir más horas, pero yo no paso de 5, así que no soy quién para decirte que duermas más (¿) Me alegro que te gustara. Lástima que no se puede guardar un shot en favoritos. Saludos.

 **SAM ARCHER:** Bueno, en ese caso, bienvenida. Solo he escrito un lemon en mi vida y por ahora, será el único. Según tengo entendido, la consumación pública era una tradición vikinga, pero sí, Hiccup y Astrid van contracorriente así que no creo que la cumplieran. En fin, saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	10. XXXVII Waldeinsamkeit

Antes de irme a dormir, que lo necesito, publico. Este fin de semana, creo que será lo único ya que ando algo bajoneada y enferma. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 514

 **Personajes:** Hiccup

 **N/A:** No tiene relación con ninguno de mis otros fics. Quizá un poco con el anterior. Pre HTTYD

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

·

·

 **XXXVII. Waldeinsamkeit**

 _·_

 _(Del alemán)_

 _·_

 _La soledad. Sentirse solo en el bosque y conectado con la naturaleza._

 _·_

 _·_

Con el paso de los años, lo que en un principio le dio miedo, ahora lo reconfortaba. Lo que había empezado como "afronta tus miedos Hiccup", había terminado en "es mi momento de pensar". Adentrarse en el bosque hacía que olvidara todo lo que conllevaba ser el centro de atención en la aldea.

Si al menos fuera conocido por sus ideas y no por su torpeza, aquello no supondría ningún problema.

Pero no le importaba. Sabía que su padre lo protegía, demasiado. Es verdad que no era más que un _pescado parlanchín_ en comparación con los demás vikingos de su edad, pero eso se debía a su madre. Así lo comprobó en el retrato de pareja que su padre ocultaba en su habitación.

Dejando esos pensamientos atrás, volvió a centrarse en la ruta que estaba tomando. Hace unos días había descubierto un acantilado desde donde poder ver el atardecer. Siguió con cuidado las pautas que había marcado en el mapa improvisado de su libreta y en las pequeñas marcas que había dejado en los árboles.

Al llegar, se sentó cerca de una roca y empezó a dibujar el paisaje. Aquello sí que lo relajaba. Lo alejaba por unos instantes de los constantes rumores sobre "el futuro jefe de Berk" y su fortuna.

Dejó su libreta de lado junto con el trozo de carbón que había llevado consigo y cerró los ojos. Nadie lo buscaría allí. Se sentía bien estar solo.

Solo, sin sus compañeros haciendo burlas sin sentido, que lejos de afectarle, le hacían preguntarse qué sería lo próximo que dirían, pues su silencio no era precisamente lo que buscaban.

Solo, sin la presión de pensar si iba a defraudar o no a su padre a cada paso que daba. En los tiempos que corrían, la fuerza bruta lo era todo y él no contaba con mucho de eso. Pero si de algo podía fardar, era de su mente. No por nada fue el primero de su generación que había aprendido a leer y escribir.

Solo, pero al mismo tiempo acompañado. Sabía que –por muy duro que fuera con él a veces– su padre siempre iba a estar para él. Al igual que Gobber, que era como un tío. Fishlegs –su amigo– siempre andaba cerca a cada que Hiccup conseguía un libro nuevo y no se unía a las burlas de los demás hacia él. Podría hasta aventurarse a decir que Astrid también estaría ahí si él lo precisara. Era una niña que se preocupaba por los demás, que denotaba una gran fuerza e inteligencia. Alguien que se preocupaba por su pueblo.

Quizás, para un niño de su edad, era demasiado extraño que encontrara paz en momentos de soledad en los que sólo podía escuchar las melodías que la naturaleza compartía. Demasiado raro para su generación.

Pero le gustaba ser diferente. Si no se diferenciaba del resto, no sería Hiccup. Algún día conseguiría encajar entre sus congéneres por sus propios medios y dejaría, al fin, de estar solo.

* * *

Ha quedado un poco raro. Lo sé. Solo aclarar que "estar solo" no es lo mismo que "sentirse solo". Él sabe a quién tiene y a quién recurrir. En fin, contesto.

 **Lady-werempire:** Me alegra que te gustase. Tomo nota de tu petición. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Es difícil cuando falta uno de los padres. Y sí, cada vez que se menciona a Estoico recuerdo la segunda peli y ay. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegra que te gustase, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Sone Velvet:** Aw, me alegra que te gustase. Espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Exacto, nadie lo vio venir (¿) Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Gracias por la felicitación. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** La verdad que en la primera película sí que parece como si no se llevaran bien, pero con todo lo que vino después, no hay motivos para creerlo. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Naviitho:** Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	11. V Inefable

Para empezar, debo una disculpa por no haber publicado a tiempo. Por eso viene en miércoles y este finde estará la correspondiente.

Me ha sorprendido que gustara tanto el shot anterior. Pensé que pasaría inadvertido, ya que, sinceramente, lo escribí medio enferma, de bajón y en menos de dos horas. Luego me quejo de que no trabajo bien bajo presión, pero bue.

Espero que este les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 407

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en algún punto después de HTTYD2

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **V. Inefable**

 _·_

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Algo tan increíble que no puede ser expresado en palabras._

 _·_

 _·_

Ese día era uno de los más felices de su vida, pero el bloqueo que había llevado esa noticia, no le dejaba expresarlo.

— Hiccup, ¿estás bien?

El castaño sólo hacía aspavientos sin soltar palabra alguna, preocupando a Astrid. Se querían, era consciente de ello, pero quizás no estaban preparados y ese no era el momento apropiado. En un punto se sintió culpable, por su no reacción, pero la vida amorosa era cosa de dos.

No pudo aguantar más ese silencio ni esa expresión que ella consideraba vacía, así que optó por dejarse llevar por sus instintos y en ese momento le pedían que le pegara. Alzó su puño y le dio con fuerza en el hombro. Solo entonces reaccionó.

— Eh… — balbuceó él.

— ¿Y? ¿Vas a decir algo? — preguntó exasperada.

— Pu… ¿puedes repetirlo?

La rubia suspiró. Ya le había costado aceptarlo cuando Gothi se lo hizo saber y más le había costado decírselo a su esposo. Repetirlo sonaba tedioso, pero a la vez no.

— Estoy embarazada.

Un bebé se supone que era signo de felicidad. Una bendición de los dioses. Un regalo para ellos mismos que se profesaban un amor tan grande.

— ¡Hiccup vamos a ser padres! ¿No estás feliz?

Astrid lo tomó de las manos, esperando que él reaccionara de alguna forma. Hiccup, asimilando al fin esas palabras, devolvió el gesto.

— No puedo creerlo… Astrid, ¿estás segura? — preguntó, queriendo sentir real ese momento, pero exasperando a la rubia.

— ¿Cómo crees que te mentiría con esto? — la vikinga se soltó y se dio la vuelta — Gothi me lo confirmó hace unos días.

El silencio se formó entre ambos. Astrid se abrazaba a sí misma para protegerse de lo que él le pudiera decir, mientras que en el rostro de Hiccup, una sonrisa se iba dibujando. El castaño se llevó las manos a la cabeza, contento a niveles inexplicables. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo estaba su esposa. Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

— M'lady, acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz de todo Midgard. — sonrió calmado — Es… increíble. No sé cómo expresarlo.

— Entonces ¿no estás enfadado? — Astrid se dio al vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo estarlo? Un hijo nuestro… — susurró soñador — Gracias Astrid. — dijo volviéndola a abrazar.

— Hiccup, tendremos que avisar a los demás, ¿no?

— Pero aún no. Hoy, que sea de los dos.

* * *

Creo que llevo bastante tiempo sin escribir algo hiccstrid y siento que se los debía después de lo que publiqué en _No good in goodbye_. Espero pronto venir con algo más sustancioso, porque lo echo de menos.

Contesto:

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Me alegra que te gustara y que te pareciera todo eso. Me ayuda a poder atar pequeños cabos sueltos. Gracias por tu reflexión. Espero que te haya gustado este shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Personalmente, aprecio mis momentos de soledad. Hay días en los que me gusta pensar para mí y conmigo. No sé, supongo que Hiccup alguna vez lo habrá hecho también. Espero que este te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Alexa HSGS:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Exacto, como dije antes, cada uno tiene que tener esos momentos de para sí y consigo. No viene mal un tiempo para uno mismo. Espero que este shot te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** La verdad que he leído varios fics en los que el Hiccup de antes de la primera película llega a ser algo oscuro. No quito que no lo sea, pues me gusta esa temática, pero conociendo cómo es después, dudo que fuera un personaje que viera todo de forma negativa. Muchas gracias por los ánimos. Estaba mal de las dos cosas, pero ya estoy mejor. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Conozco ese dicho y pienso que es muy cierto. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Naviitho:** La verdad que sí, cada uno le da su significado. No siempre se refieren a lo mismo, pero en esencia es igual. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Me gusta mucho tu reflexión sobre Hiccup y la relación con el anterior shot. Concuerdo contigo, no se trata de amoldarse y encajar, sino de hacerte un hueco. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	12. XLII Schadenfreude

Como dije, vendría en fecha. Aunque es demasiado corto, pero bue. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 121

 **Personajes:** Berkianos en general.

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado poco después de HTTYD2

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XLII. Schadenfreude**

 _·_

 _(Del alemán)_

 _·_

 _La alegría de ver fracasar o sufrir a alguien._

 _·_

 _·_

No había aldeano en Berk que no festejara la derrota de Drago. Habían sufrido pérdidas, pero seguían vivos y con los dragones a salvo. Siempre recordarían a su jefe "Stoick el Vasto" como uno de los mejores monarcas que habían tenido, con la que parecía ser, la mejor de las dinastías.

Aunque la aldea estaba derruida, tenían que celebrarlo. Habían ganado una guerra que ni siquiera ellos habían empezado, pero lo habían hecho en pos del bien. Habían recibido a alguien quien creyeron muerta. Tenían que darle una merecida despedida a su jefe.

Tenían mucho por celebrar, sin importar qué tan hondo hubiera quedado Drago en el mar.

* * *

Siento que sea tan corto, al menos espero que se transmita el significado de la palabra. Contesto.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Aw, me alegro que te gustase, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que en la tercera película salga algo de eso. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** En ese caso, tenía que hacer la mía. No sé, me los imagino así, de escondidas y reaccionando así. Me alegra que te gustase, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Pues ahora que lo dices, no he presenciado una así. Más bien he tenido reacciones de cuando me lo han dicho en frente de más personas. Una con mi madre y dos con monitoras. Las reacciones fueron del tipo "no, ¿en serio?" *abrazos*, pero con mi madre fue distinto. Así que no sé de dónde saqué esa reacción, pero estaría interesante verlo en la vida real. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Me alegra que te gustara, creo que Hiccup reaccionaría de esa forma o similar. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Aw, me alegro que te gustara. Espero que te haya gustado este pequeo shot también. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	13. XXIII Pochemuchka

En este shot aparece de nuevo Halley. Para quien no sepa de ella, es la primogénita de Hiccup y Astrid, es decir, un OC.

En fin, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 368

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid, Halley (OC)

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado varios años después de HTTYD2, después de la posible boda y demás acontecimientos importantes.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·  
**

 **XXIII. Pochemuchka**

 _·_

 _(Del ruso)_

 _·_

 _Alguien que hace demasiadas preguntas._

 _·_

 _·_

De todas las cosas nuevas que Hiccup había traído a su vida, sin duda, la que más la sorprendía, era la palabra "familia". Y sabía bien de lo que hablaba.

 _Familia_. Una palabra con un significado algo controverso para ambos. Los dos con cierta falta de apoyo de sus progenitores.

Pero, inclusive con la educación que tuvo el castaño, ahora era muy diferente. Podía decirlo con la cabeza bien alta: Hiccup era un buen padre.

Lo podía escuchar desde la cocina del hogar, hablando con Halley y respondiendo a todas sus preguntas pacientemente, enseñándole algo nuevo a cada cuestión que surgía en la mente de la niña.

— Volverán pronto Halley, no te preocupes. — el castaño calmaba a su primogénita ante la ausencia de sus compañeros alados — Es el ciclo de la vida.

— ¿Ciclo de la vida? — preguntó curiosa.

— Llegada la primera nevada, los dragones van a Isla Dragón para no causar destrozos aquí.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

— Los dragones ponen huevos y después de incubarlos, explotan. — explicó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¿Y después sale un dragón?

— Exacto, cuando el huevo explota, sale un dragón bebé.

— Y si los dragones salen de dentro de un huevo, ¿de dónde salí yo?

La cara de Hiccup era un poema, se había quedado sin habla y Astrid, desde el comedor pudo percibirlo, pues ella misma no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. No aún.

— ¡Hiccup! ¡Halley! ¡A comer!

Astrid vio con claridad el gesto de alivio de su esposo al oír su voz llamándoles.

— Lo siento Halley, mamá nos llama.

— Eso no es justo — se quejó al tiempo que Hiccup la alzaba y la llevaba al comedor.

Halley estaba cruzada de brazos en su silla frente a la mesa, mientras que su padre caminaba hacia la cocina a ayudar a su esposa.

— Me has salvado m'lady. — dijo él a modo de agradecimiento.

— La próxima vez no estaré ahí para hacerlo. — Astrid se dio la vuelta, sonriente, cargando consigo los platos.

Hiccup cargó con la jarra de agua y los vasos después de la rubia.

— La próxima vez no será a mi a quien se lo pregunte — susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llegó el shot, espero que les haya gustado. Con un poco de suerte, el próximo que suba vendrá desde la tierra de los tulipanes. Contesto.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Me alegro que te gustara. Y sí, también le veo esa esencia vikinga. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Sí, vale la pena recordarle. Sin él no habría Hiccup que admirar. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** La última frase, dudaba en ponerla, pero pega un poco con ellos. Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Y yo, pero prefiero pensar que sigue en el mar a que vuelva a Berk. Me alegro que te gustase, espero que este también te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Fue un poco reto para mi escribir tan poquito. Pensé que quedaría obsoleto, pero más lo leo, más me convenzo de que si añadía más cosas, si que quedaría pobre (¿) Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Hidromiel creo. Nah, a mi no me gustan esas cosas. La única vez que tomé fue en mi primera comunión. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Naviitho:** Eso era más o menos lo que quería transmitir. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	14. XLVI Epifanía

Antes que nada, quería agradecerles los más de 100 reviews con los que cuenta "Paroles", significa mucho para mí el apoyo que le están dando a esta colección de shots.

Y como dije en el anterior shot, este viene directo de la tierra de los tulipanes. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 273

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Valka

 **N/A:** Este shot se encuentra situado en HTTYD2.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XLVI. Epifanía**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Un momento de sorpresiva revelación._

 _·_

 _·_

"Pero una madre nunca olvida"

Y la extraña mujer había huido, pidiendo que la siguiera. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de su confesión? ¿Mi madre? ¿La misma que había creído muerta todos estos años?

— ¿Mi madre? ¡No puedes soltar algo así e irte!

Corrí tras ella y con ayuda de Toothless conseguí no quedarme atrás, pero no fue suficiente. Cuando por fin salí de ese túnel, me topé con un nido de dragones mucho más grande que el de Dragon Island. Habían especies que en mi vida había visto, todo un mundo se abrió ante mis ojos.

Mi supuesta madre no estaba en ese claro, pero podía sentir que estaba cerca. Caminé viendo todas y cada una de esas especies nuevas que ofrecía aquel lugar. Me detuve en esos picos de hielo que hacían de techo y que eran exactamente iguales a los que encontré con Astrid. ¿Qué era todo esto?

Cuando me di la vuelta la vi agarrada de un dragón de especie confusa, pero que confiaba en él.

— ¿Los has estado cuidando?

Ella asintió. El hecho de que fuera mi madre y que no hubiera aparecido por los últimos 20 años perdía importancia al ver lo que había hecho y quién era.

Todo cobró sentido al ver quién era ella y comprender al fin quién era yo. Ella era una gran defensora de dragones y yo sólo estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

Era algo muy abrumador saber que tu madre está viva después de todo, pero más revelador había sido encontrarme a mi mismo en ella. De alguna forma, ya no me siento tan perdido.

* * *

Es corto, lo sé. Trata un tema que sí me gustó de la segunda película. Encontrar a Valka fue encontrar una parte de sí mismo y creo que no se le dio todos los créditos que merecía. No sé.

Hagamos una cosa, creo que solo se lo he dicho a una persona, pero me arriesgaré. _¿Por qué Halley?_ Hagan sus teorías y apuestas. Mas info en la página.

Contesto.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** En un principio tenía planeado escribir algo de eso, pero luego me dije "por qué no recurrir a un clásico" y bueno, lo demás es historia. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Intenté hacer que su personalidad estuviera de acuerdo a cómo la plasmé en "Corre", si no, no me serviría de OC. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Suele pasar, y no veo mejor ejemplo que él para trabarse con ese tema. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Gracias por el par de reviews que dejaste. No entendí lo de la flor y el niño, no sé si soy yo y mis horas de sueño o qué. Anyway, me alegra que te gustasen los otros shots, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Aw, me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Sone Velvet:** Me alegra que te gustase, siempre me parecen tiernos en plan papis. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Naviitho:** Pobre Halley. Me alegra que te gustase, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Me alegra que te guste el nombre. Tiene su historia, a ver si adivinas. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** No te imaginas lo que me reí la primera vez que leí tu comentario. La flor y la abeja. Oh my… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Será… ni yo sé. No recuerdo haber tenido esa charla con ellos. O mi mente me lo oculta, no sé. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	15. I Forelsket

Tarde, lo sé. Apenas tengo tiempo entre las prácticas, los estudios y el hacer sociales. Este fic es una petición a la que no me pude negar.

Otra cosa para comentar es que, si han curioseado la página, ya saben que hay ganadora en _¿Por qué Halley?_ , aunque todavía pueden probar suerte con la teoría principal, puesto que se ha acertado la secundaria.

Espero que les guste el shot.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 760

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** Este shot es en respuesta a la petición de Flopi216 "Si es posible me gustaría uno en el que por accidente casi se dan un beso, porfa, porfa", relacionado con mi fic _Mensajes en botella (cap. 21)_

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **I. Forelsket**

 **·**

 _(Del noruego)_

 _·_

 _La euforia que sientes cuando te enamoras._

 _·_

 _·_

Tenía que reconocer, que para el poco tiempo que llevaba en tierra, Astrid no era mala bailarina, al contrario, aprendía rápido. El único problema, era que él era un pésimo mentor y parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos. Eso, sumado a su inminente cercanía, hacía que su concentración se nublara a ratos.

No había sido consciente de cuándo empezó a generar esa clase de sentimientos hacia su amiga sirena. Fue repentino. Fue el soplo de aire fresco en su vida, justo cuando más lo necesitaba, y aunque al principio sintió una sensación de vértigo que lo invadía cuando compartieron su primer atardecer uno al lado del otro, no iba a negar que le encantaba aquello.

— Hiccup.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Qué paso sigue ahora?

Realmente, no quería seguir bailando. Quería conocerla más. No es que fuera como si no la conociera ya, es solo que quería hondar más en su yo interno. Quería saber de sus preocupaciones, de sus miedos, de todo eso que se ocultaba tras sus ojos, porque podía verlo. Con el paso de los días, el brillo de sus ojos era más difuso, como si temblara al verlo y razones no le faltaban. Técnicamente, era el último atardecer que compartirían juntos, ya que al día siguiente, no tendrían tiempo para salir.

— Muy bien Astrid, ya lo vas consiguiendo. — animó Hiccup.

— Lo estamos consiguiendo — rió ella.

Siguieron con unos cuantos pasos, hasta que él dejó de tararear, dando el final de la danza.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! — celebró Astrid.

El castaño vio la alegría en sus ojos, su sonrisa podía deslumbrar a cualquiera. No pudo evitar abrazarla, alzarla y dar vueltas con ella, uniéndose en su felicidad. Astrid le correspondió el gesto, agarrándose fuerte a él. Todo iba bien, hasta que Hiccup se enredó con sus propios pies y cayó con Astrid encima. Ningunos de los dos se quejó, simplemente continuaron con las risas.

Estuvieron un pequeño momento juntos, riendo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de su cercanía. Astrid, se sentía especialmente atraída por la mirada verde de su pareja de baile, tan diferente al azul del vasto océano, tan cercana al misterioso bosque que tierra firme ofrecía.

Recordó entonces algo que había leído en los manuscritos de Oniria acerca de las muestras de afecto en humanos, las mismas que aparecían en leyendas rompiendo maleficios, las mismas que, siendo sirena, no sentiría nunca.

 _Un beso._

Entonces, acortó la distancia entre ellos, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Inexperta y torpe, dejó que sus instintos actuaran.

Hiccup la recibió sorprendido de tal acto y pudo notar el ligero temblor que recorrió en forma de escalofrío el cuerpo de la chica. Hizo presión con sus manos a la altura de su cintura, justo por donde la tenía abrazada antes de caer y puso todo su raciocinio en juego para no dejarse llevar, porque ante todo, era un caballero.

Astrid no sabía qué estaba sintiendo realmente, pues todo era nuevo para ella, pero una de las cosas que sacaba en claro, era que le gustaba. Aunque adoraba ser humana, odiaba la constante necesidad de aire que tenía su nuevo cuerpo y tuvo que separarse de Hiccup.

Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver que él estaba sonrojado. _¿Por qué?_ , se preguntó. Según había leído en sus manuscritos, un beso era señal de afecto, algo que se dedicaban personas que se querían, y ella…

 _Oh, no._

— ¡Lo siento! — Astrid se separó y se levantó bruscamente, dejando al castaño muy confundido en el suelo.

Hiccup se levantó y vio cómo Astrid se llevaba las manos a su boca, cubriéndola con vergüenza al tiempo que iba de un lado para otro murmurando cosas sin sentido. No pudo evitar mirarla con ternura, habían compartido un beso, que siendo primerizo, transmitió todo lo que esperaba que fuera correspondido.

En cambio, Astrid, pensaba que había cometido un gran error. Todo por cumplir una fantasía que tenía cuando era sirena, pero que en el último momento empezó a tener un significado distinto. _¿Le quería?_ Por supuesto, pero tenía una gran batalla mental sobre si volver o quedarse. Y todo radicaba en Hiccup.

— Lo siento…

— Hey, todo está bien — volteó a verlo y lo tuvo claro de nuevo. Él no parecía arrepentido ni molesto y aunque quizá fuera por pura cortesía, creería lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Había sido correspondida.

Si todo había empezado por seguir las decisiones que dictaban su corazón, así terminaría esa aventura, escuchándolo.

Lo que no sabía Astrid, era que allí mismo, otra aventura, había comenzado.

* * *

La verdad, siento si me ha quedado raro. Quería cambiarlo un poco, para que no pareciera lo mismo que pasó en MEB, pero bueno. Ahí queda. Contesto.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegra que te gustara y espero que este también. Al fin pude cumplir con la petición, siento la tardanza. Saludos.

 **MeimiCaro-chan:** Muchas gracias, me alegro mucho que te gustara. Espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Halley es el nombre que le he dado yo. Sé que a fem!Hiccup le ponen de nombre Hally. En sí, acertaste con la segunda teoría, pero alguien se te adelantó por una hora. Aún puedes probar suerte con la primera teoría. Yendo con Valka, sí, entró demasiado directa a la vida de Hiccup, pero él, como buena persona que es, ni se enfada. Y tal como escribí el fic, así lo sentí después de ver y analizar la película. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Aw, me alegra que te gustara. Bueno, aparte de porque sonara bonito, era por el cometa Halley. Y eso de "suena bonito" es posiblemente una pista para la teoría principal. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Vale, me lo acabo de imaginar porque lo acabo de entender. Suerte que no era chica, ya me entiendes. Me alegra que te haya gustado el shot, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Fue el único que perduró después *aún sufro lo de Stoick*. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Y por eso todos le queremos. Es un amor de hombre, un pan de Odín (¿) Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Naviitho:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Sone Velvet:** En la película se vio que tiene parte de ambos, de Valka lo descubre cuando la encuentra y de Stoick… lastimosamente, cuando lo pierde. Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Yo me enteré en el colegio. Más bien, mi madre nos dio esa charla a mi hermana y a mi hace un par de años (16 y 14 años). A mi hermana pequeña se la dieron con 5 en el colegio. Me alegra que te gustara mi punto de vista del punto de vista de Hiccup (¿) Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	16. XL Ilunga

Pese a que me vayan a odiar por esto, he de decir que no ha sido culpa mía, pero que asumiré todo el odio que esto cause. Prometo que el próximo o uno de los próximos sea más _cute_.

* * *

 **Rated:** T

 **Palabras:** 675

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid, Heather, Eret

 **N/A:** AU Modern. Este shot es una respuesta al reto de Cristina Borja "que haya una infidelidad y que cada uno haga su vida. Válido con cualquiera de tus ships"

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XL. Ilunga**

 **·**

 _(Del bantú)_

 _·_

 _Una persona que perdona una ofensa la primera vez, puede tolerarla una segunda ocasión, pero jamás una tercera vez._

 _·_

 _·_

Había bebido de más, lo sabía, pero el cuerpo que yacía sobre el suyo, le nublaba la mente. El aroma de su colonia le embotaba los sentidos. Con sus besos, le quitaba la cordura.

Su respiración estaba agitada, lo sentía en la falta de aire cada que se separaban para seguir con otro beso.

 _"_ _Esto no está bien"_

Lo sabía.

 _"_ _Pero tú no empezaste esto"_

Otra verdad.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! — la voz de su pareja interrumpió el juego de los amantes. — ¡Tú, fuera!

— Supongo que ahora estamos a mano.

·

¿Venganza? Posiblemente. No era la primera vez y seguramente no sería la última.

Estar en brazos de otra persona y tenerla a su disposición a costa de su pareja era la única forma que había encontrado de acallar el dolor, la histeria, el odio y el rencor que tenia por dentro. Todo por culpa de sus engaños.

·

La primera vez fue un error.

La segunda, venganza.

La tercera, despecho.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un desempate?

— ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

— ¿Mía? ¡Tú empezaste con todo esto!

— ¡Y tú lo seguiste! ¿Tanto te costaba aceptar que fue un error?

— He de suponer que todas esas disculpas no valen nada.

Se miraban retadores, queriendo quedarse con la última palabra. Tantos engaños fueron a parar a una misma resolución.

— Esto se acaba aquí.

— Tienes razón, terminamos. No te quiero volver a ver.

Tras un portazo, dieron fin a esa extraña relación.

— Dragona irascible — dijo él, parado enfrente de la puerta.

— Heredero inútil — habló ella del otro lado.

·

 _Años después_

 _·_

La mansión Haddock abría sus puertas para celebrar otras elecciones ganadas de Stoick "el vasto" Haddock a la presidencia de Berk. Tras tantos años de servicio y aún seguía siendo muy querido por sus conciudadanos.

La gente iba y venía del jardín al interior de la mansión, los aperitivos se repartían por doquier y las bebidas corrían entre los invitados. Una noche para el recuerdo.

— Hiccup.

— Astrid.

— ¿No me vas a presentar, querido?

— Cómo no — Hiccup se aclaró la garganta — Heather, esta es Astrid. Astrid, mi esposa.

En una pequeña parte de su ser, esperaba verla furiosa y que armara un escándalo. Lo suficiente como para que se fuera, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que no fue así.

— Encantada — fingió una sonrisa. — Por favor, ¿dónde están mis modales? Hiccup, Heather, les presento a mi prometido, Eret.

— Un gusto — el nombrado estiró la mano hacia Hiccup, esperando que captara su saludo y luego hacia Heather.

— El placer es mío. — contestó la pelinegra al ver el saludo tan caballeroso del prometido de la rubia.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en el grupo. Las miradas amenazantes de Astrid iban en contra de las retadoras de Hiccup. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente a cada conversación trivial que intentaban entablar entre ellos.

— Iré a por una copa si no te importa. — Eret la tomó de la cintura y Astrid aprovechó para darle un beso en los labios. — ¿Te traigo algo, linda?

— Claro, te espero aquí.

— Te acompaño — habló Heather — ¿Quieres que te traiga una Hiccup?

— ¿Harías eso por mí? — el castaño la tomó de la barbilla pidiendo una respuesta, misma que recibió cuando la pelinegra juntó sus labios con los de él.

Tras separarse, dio alcance a Eret y estando una vez juntos, hablaron casi a la vez.

— Eso sí que fue raro.

Hiccup y Astrid se quedaron viendo en la dirección por la que iban sus respectivas parejas, para luego mirarse el uno al otro.

— Veo que al fin has encontrado a alguien que soporte tu mal humor. — atacó Hiccup.

— Veo que al fin has encontrado alguien que lleve los pantalones por ti. — respondió Astrid con palabras envenenadas.

Dejaron el duelo de miradas y sus gestos de desagrado para cambiarlos por una sonrisa al ver que sus parejas volvían.

— Histérica.

— Idiota.

Un susurro lo suficientemente audible para el otro fue lo que finalizó aquella guerra.

* * *

Si se han dado cuenta, hasta el final, no he puesto nombres, por lo tanto, no se aclara quién fue primero y es que no tuve corazón ni tripas (¿) para decidir quién sería el primero en ser infiel.

Este reto vino por parte de mi amiga, aunque después de esto, no sé si seguir llamándola amiga *es mentira, heimao te lovea a lot* y bueno, no me odien mucho. He de admitir que en un principio pensaba hacerlo doloroso y muy angst, pero iba a dejar en mal lugar a Hiccup y no, no pude.

Contesto.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Me alegro que te haya gustado y que te haya parecido tierno. No creo que hayan más escenas a salvar de MEB, pero seguramente haya más shots hiccstrid en Paroles, así que paciencia. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** No hay de qué, me alegro que te gustara y siento haber tardado en subirlo. Tengo varios más en mi lista e intento darle prioridad según me los van pidiendo. En fin, saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Luego de releerlo, es verdad, no fue tan accidente. ¿Nostalgia? Me has sacado una sonrisa al ver que he podido causar eso en alguien con uno de mis escritos. Acertaste la segunda teoría, todavía puedes intentar con la primera. Saludos.

 **Lady-werempire:** Me alegra que te gustara. Siendo cómo iba la historia (MEB) creo que pegaba describir su primer beso de esa manera. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegro que te gustara. Con respecto a la teoría, espero que alguien la acierte, no creo que sea tan difícil. Te dejo tiempo, no la diré hasta… dentro de un mes o así. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Y echarles sal (¿) Sorry, no pretendía hacerlo. Saludos.

*a nadie le he puesto que espero que le haya gustado porque… es complicado*

Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	17. XXXIII Etéreo

Como dije en el anterior, este será más _suave_ y no hará llorar, rabiar ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco es que sea fluffy ni nada de eso.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 356

 **Personajes:** Hiccup

 **Título:** Ser de luz (pt. 1)

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en un Universo Alternativo. (AU)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXXIII. Etéreo**

 _·_

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo._

 _·_

 _·_

El sonido de los pájaros, el crepitar de la pequeña fogata que había encendido a sus pies y su respiración pausada confirmaban que estaba solo en paz y en tranquilidad.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, imaginó que podía ser todo lo que no podía ser. Sintiendo la brisa y la luz del sol tocarlo y escuchando el choque de las olas del mar contra las rocas.

Él quería ser viento. Correr entre las hojas de los árboles y entre las personas, siendo invisible. Poder sentir las preocupaciones y los miedos que ocultaba la gente, porque sabía que todos tenían de eso. Quería volar.

Quería ser agua, para poder tocar las huellas de todas las personas que habían caminado en la arena, saber de su historia con ello y poder llevar esos cuentos a otro lado. Quería saber.

Quería ser luz y así poder sacar una sonrisa a todo aquel que sintiera sus rayos en su piel. Quería sentir.

Y podía ser todas esas cosas, él era todas esas cosas y más. Era un _ser de luz_ , siempre en movimiento para ayudar y solucionar problemas allá donde se le necesitase, mas no tenía la suerte de poder sentir eso que los humanos llamaban dolor, odio, alegría o amor. Y era lo que más le apenaba.

Aún no había llegado al mismo nivel que sus congéneres, aún no podía sentir. Aún no había encontrado humano capaz de enseñarle.

— Hiccup, tienes que volver. Tu misión ha acabado en esa tierra. Te necesitan en otro sitio.

Se puso en pie y con un movimiento, acalló el fuego. Extendió los brazos y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo en el aire en forma de pequeños puntos luminosos que empezaban a flotar y moverse en conjunto.

— Tu próximo objetivo no está lejos. Tienes que ir al norte, al archipiélago de Luk Tuk.

— Ya he estado en ese archipiélago, ¿por qué ir otra vez?

— Es difícil de explicar. Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Hiccup obedeció, sin saber que allí, por fin encontraría lo que tanto anhelaba.

* * *

Un final demasiado inconcluso, pero mejor dejarlo así. Quién sabe, quizás le hago continuación. Contesto.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Yo tampoco me los imaginaba en una situación así. Si lo pusiéramos en la época vikinga, de seguro la última pelea sería a lomos de sus dragones con hacha y espada en mano *por eso el AU modern*. Y no, a mi tampoco me gusta verlos en esos términos. Espero que te haya agradado este shot. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Confusión everywhere. Bueno, al menos te hice reír al final. Espero que este shot te haya agradado. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Una lástima *y un dolor de cabeza*. En fin, espero que este haya sido más ameno. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** En un principio tenía pensado hacerlo doloroso, a tal punto de que fuera capaz de sacar lágrimas a alguien *a mí, por ejemplo*, pero tras publicar algo parecido en _No good in goodbye_ , lo descarté. Y sí, son unos inconscientes. Hay una teoría suelta y no, no está relacionada con Valka. Espero que te haya agradado el shot. Saludos.

 **Cristina Borja:** Ay mija, qué voy a hacer contigo. Me alegro que te gustara, al fin cumplo con algo tuyo y creo que es de los más difíciles por el momento. Me vino bien no hacerlo cursi ni empalagoso, hubiera quedado súper OoC. La vida es así, verdad. En fin, hasta la petición que te tengo pendiente.

 **DragoViking:** No sabía que podía dejar sin palabras a alguien (¿). La verdad que sí también me hubiera quedado sin comentarios. Espero que este te haya gustado más. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Toqué la fibra sensible. Sorry. Sé que es un tema complicado y doloroso, por eso lo escribí de forma que no fuera… ¿dolorosa? Por eso hay tan poca descripción, aunque en mi cabeza lo tengo todo, el resto queda en manos del lector. Y de verdad agradezco que hubiera sido "cada uno por su parte" de lo contrario, hubiera sido más difícil todo. Espero que este haya calmado las aguas. Saludos.

 **Lady werempire:** Me pareció el mejor final que podía darles a ese par, viendo cómo llevaron los otros engaños. Me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este te haya agradado. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Tampoco me gustan los cuernos. Al menos te gustó la parte técnica (?). Siento no haber editado ayer con tu respuesta, ya estaba durmiendo. Espero que este te haya gustado. Saludos

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	18. XXXIV Melancolía

Siento que venga supertarde. Aparte del problema que me olvidé la memoria en el hospital, tenía que terminar un proyecto de las prácticas y pensé que podría hacer las dos cosas, pero ya ven, no tengo superpoderes.

Espero que les guste el shot/capítulo. Tal y como pidieron, es una continuación del anterior.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 569

 **Personajes:** Hiccup

 **Título:** Ser de luz (pt. 2)

 **N/A:** Este shot/parte está situado en un Universo Alternativo. (AU)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

·

·

 **XXXIV. Melancolía**

·

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Tristeza vaga, profunda, sosegada y permanente nacida de causas físicas o morales, que hace que quien la padece no encuentre gusto ni diversión en nada._

 _·_

 _·_

Hiccup volaba por encima de las cabañas de la isla. Nunca sabía qué podría llegar a encontrarse. Tal vez una guerra, una firma de tratados injusta… La mayoría de las veces, podía percibir el aura negativa de las personas y le frustraba de sobremanera. Le frustraba que los humanos no tuvieran un aura positiva, así al menos, durante un mísero segundo, poder sentir algo que le reconfortara.

Durante las épocas que había visitado, la gente solo pensaba en negativo y cuando cambiaban de parecer, él tenía que marchar.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al llegar a la entrada al bosque. Se sintió atraído de avanzar, pero no precisamente por su amor a la naturaleza, había algo más. Quizás se trataba de su misión. No perdía nada por intentarlo.

Al tocar el suelo con los pies, tomó forma de un niño, con vestimentas parecidas a las que había visto en la aldea. Caminó hasta que el sol dejó de verse en el horizonte desde el acantilado, momento en el que se dio cuenta de la chica sentada al pie de un árbol cercano a la orilla, encogida sobre sí misma, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando a la nada.

Hiccup se preocupó, Los humanos no eran muy resistentes a bajas temperaturas y no podían ver en la oscuridad. Aquella chica corría el riesgo de morir congelada si se quedaba allí. ¿Debía advertirle?

De pronto, la vio moverse. La chica se puso de pie, sacudió la falda de su vestido y empezó a caminar para perderse en el bosque. No estaba bien que caminara sola y casi a oscuras por el bosque, por lo que Hiccup empezó a seguir sus pasos.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — Hiccup paró en seco sus pasos, agradeciendo que el sol se hubiera escondido lo suficiente como para que él no fuera visible.

Al no recibir respuesta y dejar de escuchar pasos, siguió con su camino. Él enmendó su error y empezó a flotar unos centímetros alejado del suelo, lo suficiente para seguirla y no hacer ruido.

Cuando la vio llegar a la aldea y meterse en la que supuso era su casa, decidió volver al bosque para descansar. El viaje había sido agotador y todavía no había siquiera buscado a su misión.

·

Llevaba unos días observándola. La chica repetía el mismo ritual de siempre después de comer. Caminaba casi sin ganas hacia el acantilado, donde pasaba el tiempo mirando a la nada hasta que se hacía casi de noche.

Pero no ese día. Ese día se acercaría a ella.

Hiccup aún no había encontrado su misión y nadie había contactado con él para siquiera darle una pista, por lo que prefirió ayudar a la chica, quien lejos de querer ayuda, podía percibir que la necesitaba.

Con cautela se sentó a su lado.

— Hola.

La chica dio un respingo. ¿Cómo había llegado ese chico a su lado? ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Ese era su lugar secreto para pensar, reflexionar y estar sola, ¿por qué alguien la seguiría hasta allí? Miró a su nuevo acompañante de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en su mero intento de sonrisa, la cual lucía apagada, y cuando se cruzó con sus ojos, se dio cuenta de algo al ver su reflejo.

Él estaba igual de vacío que ella.

* * *

Lo dicho, espero que les haya gustado. Me arriesgo un poco a decir que esto todavía no ha acabado, pero bue. Contesto (breve, que me tengo que ir a trabajar):

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Pues creo que este también quedó abierto. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Menos mal que ya he recuperado mi honor (¿) Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Sí, por ahí van los tiros. Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Uuh, espero que te recuperes de las quemaduras y que la hayas pasado bien en la playa. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Es posible, me inspiré en una serie que dejé incompleta (aún me falta la segunda temporada) Pues no sé del Cadáver de la novia, así que te tomo la palabra. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Lady-werempire:** No sé si long fic, pero otra pequeña parte quizás tiene. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Lo siento, no he leído Hush Hush, así que no sé si copié o qué. Aquí tienes la conti, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Bueno, algo así. No sé. Iba a explicar el origen de Hiccup, pero me salía demasiado largo y no me gustaba cómo estaba quedando, así que es un misterio. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	19. XXXV Efímero

Siento que venga tarde, pero en fin, aquí está. Continuación de "Ser de luz". Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 496

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **Título:** Ser de luz (pt. 3)

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en un Universo Alternativo. (AU)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·  
XXXV. Efímero**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Aquello que dura por un período de tiempo muy corto._

 _·_

 _·_

Los días pasaban, no sabían si rápido o lento, simplemente, pasaban. No les importaba el hecho de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio si a la vez se sentían acompañados. No siempre se sentaban juntos, a veces, habían metros de distancia, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. Al otro lado, había alguien que se preocupaba.

De vez en cuando, hablaban.

Ella supo que Hiccup no era de ninguna de las islas del archipiélago, que no sabía bien dónde estaba parado, pero que tampoco quería volver allá donde nadie le reclamaría su desaparición, que estaba en busca de una "misión". Ella sabía bien lo que se sentía estar en tierra de nadie, sin nadie a quien recurrir ni nadie que te demostrara un mínimo de afecto. En busca de algo que no estaba segura de encontrar.

Él supo que ella se llamaba Astrid y que en poco tiempo había perdido mucho. Su padre, su madre, su tío, el honor de su familia… Era hija única y vivía con su tía y su prima. Una mujer a cargo de dos niñas sin un hombre que las sustentara, no estaba bien visto por la sociedad.

Él entendía que la única forma de evadirse de su mundo, era alejándose. Podía verlo en su aura. Algo en ella se había roto con la pérdida de tantos seres queridos. Apenas era una niña llegando a su adolescencia para haber pasado por todo eso. Su alma necesitaba un remiendo o la tristeza acabaría consumiéndola.

.

No supo cómo fue, pero ya había pasado una ronda solar para cuando quiso darse cuenta de que nadie lo había reclamado en otro sitio o en otra época. No quería admitirlo, pero esperaba que no le echaran en falta y que no lo reclamasen en ninguna otra parte. Aunque se preocupó por el hecho de que aún seguía sin saber cuál era su misión. ¿Acaso lo habían mandado allí para nada?

De todos modos, poco le importaba.

Haber conocido a Astrid le dio la oportunidad de sentir. _Alegría, emoción, ilusión, empatía_. Aunque todo tenía su contraparte y también conoció el lado malo de los sentimientos. _Tristeza, enfado, desgana, apatía._

Lo que tanto había añorado, lo consiguió con ayuda de una humana que estaba en las mismas condiciones que él. Casi sin saberlo, se habían ayudado mutuamente. La había visto reír y fue la más hermosa de las risas que había escuchado de cualquier misión. El sonido casi melódico hizo que él, por primera vez, riera también.

Su aura denotaba un gran cambio a cuando la vio por primera vez, pero había algo que se le escapaba y no quería separarse de ella hasta no estar completamente seguro de que su alma estuviera realmente reparada.

Y hubiera sido así de no ser por la voz que resonó en el bosque a media noche.

— Hiccup, tienes que volver. Ya has completado tu misión.

* * *

Me está rondando en la mente un final supertriste para esto (y supongo que se hacen a la idea de cuál), pero intentaré que no lo sea, porque bastante dolores de cabeza les doy (¿) Contesto:

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Eso sonó a exigencia jaja Espero que te haya gustado la tercera parte. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Algo de la relación entre ellos ha habido. No mucho, porque no me quise extender. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Creo que con esta parte, se entendió al menos un poco el porqué de esa última frase. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** La próxima será la última parte, al menos, ese es el plan. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Lo malo es que no me estoy extendiendo mucho por no hacer partes descompensadas, pero quizás en un futuro (lejano) lo extienda en modo de long fic. No ahora, porque tengo varios proyectos pendientes. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Lady-werempire:** Sí, si por poder se puede, pero tengo tantos fics en el tintero que este estará en lista de espera para su aprobación (¿) Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	20. XXXVI Olvido

Sé que viene supertarde. En verdad lo siento. Entre semana publicaré otro. Y lo pongo por escrito aquí para autopresionarme a hacerlo. En fin, espero que les guste. Aunque siento que ha quedado raro.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 620

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **Título:** Ser de luz (pt. 4)

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en un Universo Alternativo. (AU)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·  
XXXVI. Olvido**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _La acción, voluntaria o no, de dejar de recordar._

 _·_

 _·_

¿Dejarla? No, definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. No quería perderla ni perder todo lo que había ganado en ese tiempo. Había recuperado su parte humana y ella había mejorado tanto, que temía que su aura volviera a oscurecerse si se iba. ¿Por qué ahora volvían a llamarlo?

Todo eso apuntaba a que Astrid había sido su misión en todo ese tiempo y él no lo sabía, pero ahora, todo encajaba. Ella ya había sanado y volvía a ser la de antes.

·

— Hiccup, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy preocupado.

— Astrid, yo… — comenzó a hablar — hace un par de noches, han venido a por mi.

— ¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo te encontraron?

— No lo sé, yo…

— ¿Eso significa que vas a irte?

— Yo…

— Has venido a despedirte, ¿verdad? ¿Tú también me abandonas?

— Astrid…

— Olvídame Hiccup. — sin dejar que él respondiera, se alejó corriendo de allí.

·

Habían pasado un par de días en los que Hiccup apenas se había movido del claro en el que le dio la noticia a Astrid. Aún mantenía la esperanza de volver a verla, pero con cada atardecer caído, ese sentimiento se desvanecía. Otra vez, de vuelta al principio.

Quería ser egoísta, aún yendo en contra de lo que había jurado no sentir, y quedarse con ella para siempre, no abandonarla. Pero era ella la que se había alejado a modo de protección y lo entendía. Al menos, iría a verla por última vez.

·

La vio destruida, arrinconada por sus propios demonios en una esquina de su habitación. Tanto su prima como su tía parecían no saber de su existencia. Con ayuda de sus poderes, pudo ver lo que tanto temía. Su aura volvía a estar resquebrajada.

Volviéndose partículas de luz, atravesó la ventana, sin hacer ruido y recuperando la forma humana que había adaptado en ese tiempo. No tocó el suelo, sino que avanzó flotando hasta quedar en frente de ella.

Astrid levantó la mirada al sentir que alguien había prácticamente caído delante de ella. Se sorprendió de ver a Hiccup allí, con el mismo intento de sonrisa con el que una vez lo conoció. No había sido muy amable la última vez que se vieron, estaba casi segura que él vendría a despedirse o, en el peor de los casos, a reprocharle su comportamiento.

Y se imaginó a sí misma echándole en cara que él no era nadie para aparecer en su vida, hacer que las cosas fueran mejor para luego tener que marcharse de la nada, pero sabía que no era correcto.

— Debería estar contenta por ti, pero no puedo. He perdido tanto en tan poco, que no puedo pensar en perderte a ti también — confesó ella, al borde de las lágrimas. — Pero soy consciente de lo que se siente al estar perdida y si… ahora… tú…

— Astrid, yo…

— Yo quiero que seas feliz. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no buscara tu felicidad? — sonrió.

El chico correspondió con una sonrisa sincera y fue entonces cuando comprendió que se necesitaban para ser felices, para estar completos, para _sentir_.

— Ven conmigo…

— ¿A dónde?

Hiccup se levantó y empezó a flotar de nuevo, alejándose de ella para tenderle la mano, instándola a tomarla y a escapar con él. Todo perdió importancia. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? ¿Con ellos?

— No. Solo seremos nosotros. — seguía alejándose en dirección a la ventana. — Escapemos.

Y obviando el hecho de que Hiccup no tocaba el suelo con los pies, se levantó y tomó su mano.

Esa noche, muchos dirían que eran luciérnagas los pequeños destellos de luz que recorrieron, pero lo que no sabían, era que aquello tenía mucho más significado.

* * *

Sé que de primeras parece que no tiene relación con la palabra, pero lo tiene, en cierto sentido. Hubiera querido ponerle otro final, no muy alejado de este, pero creo que sería alargarlo demasiado. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el final. Y por si ha quedado alguna duda, sí, Astrid se convirtió en un ser de luz. Contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** Y ahora actualicé supertarde. Llevo una palabra de retraso. No sé si concuerde con el final que le dabas, pero espero que te haya gustado aún así. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Bueno, de últimas le cambié y ya no es tan triste. Espero que te haya gustado el minific. Saludos.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Tranqui, tampoco lo decía de malas. Bueno, el final no ha sido triste. Debo dejar los finales tristes a un lado por un tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Sí, la verdad que fue todo de una, pero es para mantener una extensión similar en los capítulos. Espero que te haya gustado aunque no haya sido triste. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Pues no te voy a mentir, en principio iba a ser así, pero luego me dije, que alguien lo vería venir y sí, lo viste venir. Por eso lo cambié. Espero que aún así te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Lady-werempire:** Sí, esa era su misión. Aunque visto más a fondo, él mismo era su propi misión también. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Aw, gracias por tus palabras. Creo que tengo demasiada imaginación para ser de ciencias. Los pepinillos no me gustan, así que amenaza recibida (¿) Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Pero al final tuvo un final aceptable (¿) Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	21. XXV Elocuencia

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el shot que dije que subiría. Para ser sinceros, iba a ir a dormir, pero mi responsabilidad para con ustedes fue más fuerte.

Espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 275

 **Personajes:** Hiccup

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en HTTYD2. Antes de la carrera final.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·  
XXV. Elocuencia**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _El arte de hablar de modo eficaz para deleitar o conmover._

 _·_

 _·_

No era la primera vez que hablaba en público y desde ahora, tampoco sería la última. Había sido nombrado jefe al ser legítimo heredero al trono de Berk. Era difícil expresar lo que se sentía haber recibido el cargo que su padre había llevado por años sobre sus hombros.

Después de todos los nuevos acontecimientos, tenía que dirigirse a su aldea y darles la seguridad de que saldrían de aquel bache.

— ¡Berkianos! — alzó la voz. — Una vez más, hemos demostrado que podemos arreglar las cosas sin ir a la guerra aunque nos hayamos llevado la peor parte. — murmullos empezaron a correr entre los pueblerinos — Pero esto no nos detendrá de avanzar, hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores. Con ayuda de los dragones, arreglaremos todo este desastre, de eso no hay duda.

Los vitoreos de los hermanos Thorston animaron a la multitud a hacer lo mismo.

— Mi padre, conocido como Stoick el Vasto, ha caído en combate, pero siempre ha de ser recordado como el guerrero y gran jefe que era.

Más vitoreos se escucharon de parte de los oyentes. Unos pasos detrás de Hiccup, Astrid y Gobber miraban con aprobación el discurso que estaba dando el jefe; mientras que Valka sólo podía mirar con admiración el legado de su difunto esposo.

— Y recuerden — Hiccup dio un paso al frente — ¡Somos la voz de la paz!

 _"_ _¡Hiccup, Hiccup, Hiccup!"_

Con sendas palabras había conseguido llegar a todos los habitantes de Berk. A partir de ese día, tendría que ser el guía de su pueblo.

Por la memoria de su padre, no fallaría.

* * *

Yo creo, que con la "emoción" –por llamarlo de alguna forma– del primer día, Hiccup si pudo poner todo en orden en ese momento, pero que con el paso del tiempo, tras las reparaciones y demás, ahí fue cuando realmente empezaron los problemas. No sé, tengo esa impresión más o menos.

En fin, contesto:

 **Flopi216:** Chi, algo así. Ya tocaba que fueran felices. Espero que te haya gustado este shot. Saludos.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Me alegro que te gustara. Quizás –y es un gran quizás– haga una escena eliminada, pero en un futuro, ahora no cuento con mucho tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado este shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Hiccup era un ser de luz, un ente mágico y al encontrar su "alma complementaria" es capaz de hacer que Astrid también se convierta en ser de luz. Quizás esto no se entienda mucho por no explicar el origen de Hiccup. Lo tengo medio escrito, pero no lo he publicado. Hiccup también era humano, pero por cosas de la vida, acabó siendo un ser de luz. Astrid sigue mas o menos la misma línea. Espero haber respondido a tu pregunta y si te surgen más, no dudes en preguntar. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Me alegra que te gustara. Espero que este shot no te haya decepcionado. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	22. XII Irusu

Sin notas adicionales. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 402

 **Personajes:** Tuffnut

 **N/A:** Este shot está relacionado con _Run Away_ y con el shot VII de _No good in goodbye_ , ambos de mi autoría. Es un AU que algún día verá la luz.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XII. Irusu**

 **·**

 _(Del japonés)_

 _·_

 _Pretender no estar ahí cuando alguien golpea tu puerta._

 _·_

 _·_

Las fuerzas aliadas de Eiwah habían llegado a Bog Burglar, atraídas por los rumores de abundancia de individuos _perfectos_. Si aquello era cierto, podrían captar nuevos reclutas. Tanto para las filas del ejército como para trabajar en la construcción de la nueva ciudad.

— Adéntrense en el poblado y tráiganme carnada joven.

— A la orden, general.

Un hombre rubio y grandote emprendió camino junto con otro soldado delgado, pero también rubio. Se separaron para abarcar el mayor número de casas, pero no tuvieron éxito.

Una caseta en especial llamó la atención del soldado más fuerte. El sonido de algo rompiéndose había sido el causante.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Iba a dirigirse hacia la caseta, pero su acompañante lo detuvo.

— Yo iré. Si hay descendientes de Eiwah, yo mismo los traeré.

Sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de la que salió el ruido. Llamó con dos toques por precaución, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Casi podía sentir la mirada de su compañero, así que la delicadeza no era una opción y de un empujón abrió la puerta de madera.

Podía escuchar las respiraciones agitadas y nerviosas de quien fuera que viviera allí. Podría salir de allí sin nadie, pero corría el riesgo de que su compañero entrara y apresara o matara a alguien.

Detrás de una mesa y tapados por un mantel que retiró de un manotazo, una joven pareja estaba escondida. Según tenían mandado, tenían que reclutar jóvenes de rubio cabello y ojos azules. La chica que tenía en frente era la viva imagen de lo que buscaban.

— Por favor, no… — susurró el chico, castaño y de ojos verdes.

El soldado apeló a su parte más humana y preparó su escopeta para disparar.

Desde fuera, el disparo alertó a los demás soldados, pero ver salir a su compañero a salvo, los devolvió a sus tareas.

— Folkar, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Oh, nada. Sólo era un zorro buscando carroña.

Lejos de creerle, nadie se detuvo a comprobarlo, pues su superior llegó a su altura para darles otro mandato.

— Por aquí no hay nada. Seguro que se han escondido en el bosque.

Dejaron de lado sus investigaciones y se encaminaron a la gran arboleda limítrofe, cargando sus armas en caso de que fuera una emboscada.

— Mi nombre es Tuffnut, no Folkar. — susurró por lo bajo el soldado.

* * *

Sé que llevo mucho rato diciéndolo, pero quiero hacer un long fic de esto. Aún no tengo tiempo, pero de a poco estoy estructurando todo. Ojalá pueda publicarlo este año.

 _Folkar_ , lo saqué de _Folka_ , que es un nombre escandinavo que significa _personas, soldados_.

En fin, contesto:

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Nah, es solo que a veces tengo mis momentos. Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** La verdad que sí, fue eso, _humana_. Inclusive siendo una animación transmite tanto… Tanto la app como en la web se fastidió el sistema de reviews. (FF falla mucho últimamente) En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Sí, solo hay que esperar a la película. O a los cómics, lo que venga antes. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Quedan dos años aún, hay que ser pacientes –dijo ella al tiempo que recordaba cómo casi llora el día que se enteró que la aplazaron–. No, no es trágico. Creo. Estoy intentando dejar de lado los finales trágicos. Al menos por un tiempo, ya que ideas no me faltan. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Lo veo también de ese modo. Creo que al principio todos cooperarían, pero no dejan de ser vikingos arraigados en sus costumbres con el plus de los dragones. Algo de eso tienen que tener (¿). Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Pues por ahora no tengo mucho tiempo que se diga, pero en cuanto pueda, sí, haré escena eliminada. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Me alegra que te gustara el final de "Ser de luz" y el shot siguiente. Actualicé para no perder la semana (¿) Ya vamos en la semana 21, pero más el especial de cumple de Katniss, pues suman 22. El reto es hacer 50 más especiales (si es que los hay). En fin, espero que te haya gustaod el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	23. XX Petricor

Sin mucho que añadir, espero que les guste este shot. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 260

 **Personajes:** Camicazi

 **N/A:** Este shot está relacionado con mi fic _My life, my choice._

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XX. Petricor**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Es el nombre que recibe el olor que produce la lluvia al caer sobre suelos secos._

 _·_

 _·_

De pequeña odiaba las tormentas. Las aborrecía con todo mi ser. Me asustaba con cualquier ruido cuando la lluvia caía tan fuerte, pero ahora es diferente.

La lluvia hacía que el ambiente se purificara y con él, yo. Según fui creciendo y los problemas fueron apareciendo, las tormentas dejaron de parecerme tan siniestras. Cada trueno, cada relámpago conseguían el silencio que tanto anhelaba. A veces, cuando lloviznaba por las noches, o incluso de madrugada, salía al patio trasero de la casa para purificarme.

— Camicazi. — oigo a mi hermanastra llamarme, pero no quiero darme la vuelta.

Estoy en el patio trasero, con Stormfly a mis pies. Pretendía poder soltar todo lo que siento bajo la lluvia, ocultando las lágrimas si éstas salían, pero con Astrid aquí, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no entras en casa? Te vas a empapar.

En silencio, me levanto y entro con ella a casa. En el recibidor veo mi chubasquero y no lo pienso, corro, lo agarro y salgo por la puerta, dispuesta a correr si hace falta.

Berk es más de nieve que de lluvia, por eso me gusta disfrutar de estos pequeños momentos bajo ella. Una de las cosas que más me gusta es el aroma a tierra mojada. Me relaja caminar y poder sentir ese olor en mi nariz y esa frescura que solo consigue la lluvia en mi cuerpo.

La lluvia cesa. Aunque no quiero, tengo que volver y seguramente, dar muchas explicaciones.

* * *

Aviso que si alguien de aquí seguía ese fic, que no desespere. Está un poco abandonado, pero estoy escribiendo la continuación, así que, espero poder seguir publicando pronto.

Este shot es un trocito de mi.

Contesto:

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Estoy esperando a terminar las prácticas para ponerme a escribir ese long fic. Ganas no me faltan. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Yo también lo espero. De propósito de doble década me lo propongo. Escrito queda. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Sí y no. Es verdad que en Avatar se llama Eiwah, pero en esta ocasión me refiero a otro Eiwah de un libro que leí en el colegio. Bastante interesante, la verdad. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** La verdad que espero con ansias el día en que verdaderamente tenga tiempo para poder unir todo lo que tengo en notas y poder empezar a escribir. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Te recomendaría volver a leer, quizás no es lo que piensas. Espero que te haya gustado este shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Eso queda a tu imaginación. Creo. Yo también espero poder escribirlo pronto. Es una idea que tengo desde el año pasado. Hasta tengo el título, y esa es una de las cosas que más me cuesta encontrar para un fic. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Cathrina Frankestein:** Le has pillado el punto. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te gustara. Espero que este igual. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	24. XLVII Wabi-sabi

No puede ser que deje pasar los días como si nada, sabiendo que en dos semanas, haya otro parón de estos míos. No. Me niego.

Aún sé que les debo dos shots. Intentaré ponerme al día antes del posible parón.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 318

 **Personajes:** Astrid

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado después de HTTYD2

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XLVII. Wabi-sabi**

 **·**

 _(Del japonés)_

 _·_

 _Encontrar belleza en las imperfecciones._

 _·_

 _·_

Astrid siempre se preguntó cómo un chico con ese aspecto "débil" comparado con los estándares vikingos, podía ser tan fuerte por dentro. No era ningún secreto que cuando niño, media aldea no lo tenía en cuenta, pero él siempre estaba en su mundo, alejándose de la mala vibra. Menos secreto era aún, que en la brigada antiincendios tampoco tenía lugar.

Con el paso de los años, otra pregunta surgió en su mente. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte y no creérselo?

Ella siempre había estado a su lado y había presenciado todas y cada una de las dudas que había tenido en su adolescencia. Los momentos en los que era puesto a prueba contra las cuerdas sacando a relucir su ingenio y su capacidad de ver tanto por los vikingos como por los dragones antes que por él mismo. Esas veces en las que sacaba a relucir el jefe que tenía dentro y que él seguía sin ver.

En la batalla contra Drago, verlo con esa determinación en su mirar hizo que se preguntara por cuánto tiempo aguantaría esa carga. Reconocía que Viggo había sido un hueso duro de roer, pero esto era diferente. Acababa de perder a su padre y a su dragón, ¿cómo no derrumbarse?

Y ahora, años después de que las aguas volvieran a su cauce, podía decir con la cabeza bien alta, que se había casado con el amor de su vida. Alguien muy diferente a ella. No perfecto, pero ¿quién lo era?

Era torpe, inocente, algo ingenuo, demasiado generoso y bueno, a veces algo despistado. No, no era perfecto.

Era mejor que eso.

Pasaría el resto de su vida al lado de una muy bella persona y no se refería –enteramente– a lo físico, si no al interior, a quién era y en quién la convertía a ella.

Él la hacía mejor, le hacía bien.

* * *

Otra vez, siento la tardanza. No llevo bien eso de dejar todo para último momento. Culpa mía. Siento si ha quedado raro, aún así, espero que les haya gustado. Contesto:

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Corrección, me _asustaban_ las tormentas. Ya no. Aquí en Holanda, que llueve cada dos por tres, es inviable tenerles miedo (¿) Nah. Tal y como lo describe Camicazi, es así como me siento un día de lluvia. Incluso salgo a mojarme esos días. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Estoy trabajando en ello, pero los últimos capítulos se me descontroló un poco y ahora tengo que arreglar ciertos detalles. Yo también me reflejo en su personaje. Paciencia, pronto estará de nuevo. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Anislabonis:** Soy la primera que quiere actualizar ese fic, créanme. Aún no tengo un número convincente de capítulos escritos y no quiero volver a cometer el error de los últimos publicados. Paciencia, pls. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** A mi al menos me sirve. Me siento libre cuando llueve. La mayoría de las veces salgo a la calle en lluvia y si mis padres no me dejan, me siento al lado de la ventana. Me alegro que te gustase la descripción y espero que este shot también te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Respecto al primer comentario, sí, le diste en el clavo, no los delató. Contestando al segundo, me pareció interesante escoger a Camicazi. He leído poco sobre ella y bueno, da más juego a definir su personalidad. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Lady-werempire:** La historia en relación al anterior shot está medio hecha. Por ahora está en un pequeño notan pequeño hiatus, pero de este año no pasa que termine el fic. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra. ¡Siento llegar tan tarde!

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	25. XLI Resiliencia

Creo y sólo creo, que ya están en Netflix los nuevos capítulos, pero como no tengo cómo verlos, publico igual. Eso y que ayer me quedé dormida escribiendo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 406

 **Personajes:** Heather

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado entre la segunda y tercera temporada/parte de Race to the Edge. Relacionado con el shot VI. Arrebol (Cap. 2) de esta misma colección.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·  
**

 **XLI. Resiliencia**

 _·_

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Capacidad de adaptación de un ser vivo frente a un agente perturbador o un estado o situación adversos._

 _·_

 _·_

Después de pasar un par de semanas volando hacia el sur, pasando por pequeñas islas para asegurarse de su supervivencia y de la de su dragona, Heather decidió que dejaría de huir. Ya no solo por el bienestar de Windshear, sino también por el suyo propio. Aquello no era vida y no estaba segura de poder llegar al continente y que aceptaran de buena manera un dragón, no según lo que había oído.

En los pequeños poblados, había escuchado acerca de un grupo de cazadores de dragones que ofrecían sus servicios a cambio de materia prima, como metales, alimento, madera e incluso reclutas. Aquello no debía ser bueno. Menos aún si Dagur estaba con ellos.

No tenía un plan claro, lo único que sabía era que debía infiltrarse entre ellos para conseguir información y, de alguna forma, arruinar sus planes. Nadie debía usar a los dragones para su propio beneficio, ahora lo sabía.

— ¿Estás conmigo Windshear? — la dragona rugió, confiando en la decisión de su jinete.

.

La convivencia con Dagur y Ryker era complicada, pero a los pocos días de demostrarles su lealtad, ya no se sentía tan presionada. Había recuperado a Windshear y ya participaba en las misiones como una más.

— Increíble, _hermanita_. ¿Quién diría que acabarías uniéndote a mi causa?

— Dicen que la sangre llama, ¿no?

— Así me gusta, toda una berserker — sin esperarlo, Heather se vio envuelta en un abrazo del que no supo cómo escaparía.

Fue en ese momento en que dudó sobre lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Qué era más difícil? ¿Hacerse pasar por cazadora de dragones o ser una berserker?

No podía permitirse dudar. El hecho de que Dagur hubiera jugado con ella tenía que quedar en el pasado. No era cazadora y no iba a renegar de su tribu. En esas circunstancias, lo único que importaba era proteger a los dragones.

"Solo prométeme una cosa: si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, pídela"

La primera vez, no supo cómo. La segunda, la ira la cegó. Esta vez, contaría con ellos. Sabía que podía hacerlo, solo necesitaba un contacto y tener cuidado con sus acciones. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que jugaba a los infiltrados.

No había grado de duda, porque ante todo, era una vikinga y no había invierno frío capaz de contradecir eso.

* * *

Creo que ni hace falta preguntar quién está emocionado con la nueva temporada/parte. Como muchos, yo también tendré que esperar a un alma caritativa que comparta enlaces. Según lo encuentre, lo publicaré en la página. *tengo Netflix en la residencia, pero no sé usarlo*

Contesto:

 **DragoViking:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este shot también. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Jaja, no has sido la única. Todas queremos un chico dragón. La siguiente temporada se estrena hoy que yo sepa. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Me alegro que te gustara el shot y wow! ¿de golpe? My life, my choice es mi primer gran proyecto así que obvio que continuará. Solo tengo que sacar tiempo para escribir y reestructurar cosas que quedaron sueltas. Dado que el formato que sigo es una línea temporal presente con flashbacks, requiere un poquito más de organización si no tuviera tantos saltos en el tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Idem! Me alegra que te gustara su perspectiva. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Jaja gracias. Y sí, Hiccup es demasiado fuerte. Lo que pasa es que a veces no lo exterioriza y luego explota. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Dlydragon:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

 _HeiMao3_


	26. XXVII Mondo

No pensé que el anterior shot fuera a gustar tanto, al menos, me dio esa impresión. Espero que este también les guste.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 636

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en el episodio 27 de Race to the Edge (Tercera parte/temporada)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXVII. Mondo**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Limpio y libre de cosas añadidas y superfluas._

 _·_

 _·_

Ambos dragones sobrevolaban el área este de Dragon's Edge. Aquella sería su primera parada, para desayunar tranquilos y dar de comer a sus dragones. Hiccup y Astrid habían salido con la primera luz del día, dejando a Fishlegs a cargo. El motivo era hacer una nueva exploración en un radio bastante extenso, teniendo como centro la base de la Orilla.

— ¿Por qué no hemos llamado a los demás? — inquirió Astrid.

— Bueno, los mellizos dijeron que si no había explosiones de por medio, no vendrían, — explicó Hiccup — luego Snotlout dijo que era aburrido y el único dispuesto a venir era Fishlegs, pero…

— Pero no podíamos dejar a ese trío peligroso sin supervisión. Lo entiendo.

— No es tan malo después de todo, ¿o sí?

— No, así iremos más rápido.

— Y podemos… tener un tiempo a solas. — Hiccup se rascó la nuca, dejando entrever que se sentía algo avergonzado al decir aquello.

— Sí… eso también — contestó ella, sintiéndose algo extraña. — ¿Nos vamos?

Si bien eran "algo" nunca habían concretado el qué, pero tampoco es como si les hiciera falta. Ellos sabían lo que eran, los otros jinetes sabían lo que eran y podían apostar que sus padres también lo sabían.

Eran distintos.

Y les gustaba ser así.

Astrid se había vuelto más cohibida en sus muestras de cariño según se daba cuenta lo que en verdad sentía por el castaño, pero cuando estaban solos, podía sentirse más cómoda. Era extraño, pero lo prefería así. Que solo él la viera en ese modo que tanto la molestó en un principio. ¿Enamorarse? Eso era de débiles y ella había fallado, pero no le importaba.

— Después de ti, m'lady. — Hiccup apartaba unas ramas, dándole paso a Astrid seguida de Stormfly.

En cambio, Hiccup, no le importaba decirlo en alto con quien sea que estuviera delante –quizás se callaba ante su padre–, pero cuando estaban solos, se ponía nervioso. Temía decir o hacer algo que la molestara. Aunque después de un rato, volvía a ser él mismo y que ella le hablara con su usual sarcasmo, era de mucha ayuda.

— Todo tranquilo en esta parte — dijo Astrid — ¿Cuál es la siguiente isla?

— Esta era la última.

Habían estado yendo de isla en isla en busca de algún rastro de Viggo y sus cazadores, así como algún descubrimiento nuevo que añadir al Manual de Dragones.

— Entonces… ¿te parece si descansamos antes de volver?

— Me parece una buenísima idea.

Ambos se sentaron en la arena, mirando el horizonte. Astrid decidió que ya era demasiado silencio, por lo que pretendía hablar de cualquier cosa, cuando notó que Hiccup en verdad estaba preocupado por algo. Lo notaba en su mirada. Y con los últimos acontecimientos, sabía lo que era.

— Hiccup, deja de pensar en eso.

— No puedo. El sólo saber que sigue ahí fuera, cazando dragones y haciendo quién sabe qué con ellos… Tiene el Ojo del Dragón y… — dejó de mirar al mar y la miró a ella — No quiero volver a fallar y tampoco los quiero perjudicar a ustedes.

— Eso no ha pasado…

— Astrid…

— Hiccup — ella puso su mano en el hombro de él — Pase lo que pase, nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mi, yo confío en ti.

Él sonrió y ella le respondió con otra sonrisa. Llevó su mano a la de ella y le dio un ligero apretón.

— Gracias Astrid.

Entre ellos no hacía falta muestras de cariño continuas o muy exageradas. Habían dejado de lado los besos, pero los abrazos y el comunicarse a través de pequeños gestos no faltaban. Sabían que se tenían el uno al otro y eso bastaba.

No siguieron así mucho tiempo más, pues sabían que tenían que volver a la guarida y contar los progresos que habían hecho. Nada del otro mundo.

* * *

Me gusta cómo está quedando la relación entre estos dos en la serie. Saben que son algo, pero no dicen nada (¿) Tal y como se dijo en su día "ellos no dicen novio o novia, pero es lo que hay"

Siento si ha quedado raro. Contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegra que te gustara el shot. A decir la verdad, que Heather no se haya vuelto a ir, es novedad. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Si tienes alguna otra duda, siempre puedes preguntar. Que pareciera que lo había escrito ella, era la idea, aunque no fuera un POV. Yo también me vi los capítulos seguidos. Conseguí hacer funcionar el aparato y los vi del tirón. Me encantaron, aunque algunos me parecieron de relleno y sí, la espera será larga *llora*. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Creo que te tengo puesto un like con la página y todo, pero al final ¿conseguiste grabarlos? Igual los ví y me encantaron *ahora recuerdo, ya hemos tenidoesta conversación* Espero que te haya gustado el shot, saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** ¿Ya los viste? A mi me gustó la temporada (aunque un poquito menos que la segunda) y ahora queda esperar seis meses para la siguiente. Es mucho. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot, saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** A que sí! A mi me encantó ese episodio. Ay, Hiccup, qué harías sin Astrid… Y Dagur… no sé si ya has terminado de ver la temporada, sorry. Gracias por la crítica al shot, de verdad parece que conseguí que encajara. La serie intenta no dejar cabos sueltos, pero hay cositas que se le escapan. No sé si en 13 capítulos (la siguiente temporada) serán capaces de unificar todo. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

¡Ya sé que sigo debiendo shots! ¡No me maten!

 _HeiMao3_


	27. XVI Tartle

La nota principal de hoy es mandar un saludo a Olenka Arévalo. Me ha dicho un pajarito que hoy es tu cumpleaños así que ¡Felicidades! Espero que tengas un lindo día y recibas muchos regalos.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 1598

 **Personajes:** Human!Toothless, Human!Stormfly, Hiccup, Astrid.

 **N/A:** Este shot es un AU Modern. Dedicado a Olenka Arévalo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XVI. Tartle**

 **·**

 _(Del escocés)_

 _·_

 _Cuando presentas a alguien y dudas cuál es su nombre._

 _·_

 _·_

Definitivamente ese tal _"DeadlyNadder03"_ le estaba dando guerra. Era su turno y tenía dos opciones para no morir en breve. O bien sacaba cartas para defenderse y sobrevivir un turno más o bien podía sacar un hechizo y acabar con todos sus esbirros.

Optó por quitarse de en medio todo aquello que podía matarlo de un disparo. También sacó un hechizo secreto para protegerse de los hechizos del tal _DeadlyNadder03_.

Pasó turno y esperó a que su contrincante jugara sus cartas. Jugaba con _Valkyria_ , mientras que él, con _Víkingr_ , y no es que supusiera una gran ventaja, pero su poder predeterminado era más eficaz.

 _DeadlyNadder03_ sacó un esbirro que podía atacar en ese mismo turno y disparó a _Víkingr_.

— No tengo escudo, si es lo que piensas pequeño _noob_

Le había conseguido quitar tres puntos de vida. Todavía le quedaban siete de los treinta con los que había comenzado; mientras que su oponente tenía doce puntos de vida.

Si no pensaba algo pronto, la partida se acabaría en breve.

Su contrincante sacó otro **guerrero** con un escudo adicional. Entre el primero que sacó y este último, sumaban seis puntos de ataque. Si sacaba un hechizo, lo contrarrestaría con el suyo, pero al siguiente turno estaría muerto.

 _DeadlyNadder03_ pasó turno.

— Verás lo que puede hacer .: _TheAwesomeNightFury:._ — no por nada estaba en el top 100 de usuarios a escala mundial y en el top 10 de usuarios de su región.

Esperaba que le saliera una carta que le favoreciera y la suerte estuvo de su parte. Un hechizo nuevo que llenaba la mesa con esbirros de un punto de vida y un punto de ataque. En total, siete **terribles terrores** ocuparon el campo de batalla. Todavía le quedaban dos monedas que gastar, por lo que aprovechó e hizo que sus esbirros tuvieran el mismo escudo adicional que su oponente.

— ¡Boom!

Pasó turno y esperó. _DeadlyNadder03_ sacó un hechizo que, de no haber sido contrarrestado por el suyo, hubiera vaciado la mesa.

— ¡Ja! ¡Nadie puede vencerme!

A su oponente le quedaban siete monedas y cinco cartas en su mano. Sacó un esbirro dragón, **Snowbreath** , con cinco puntos de vida y dos de ataque. Algo extraño a su parecer, a menos que lo cargase con hechizos, pero era imposible, no tenía monedas para ello. Su último movimiento fue con el poder predeterminado, que era un escudo de dos puntos de resistencia, en total, tenía catorce puntos de vida.

— Vale… — pensó al tiempo que sumaba todos sus puntos de ataque. — Si te ataco con todo… te quedas a cinco — razonó—, y si mato a tu bicho, pierdo los míos y… no me conviene. No puedo sacar cartas porque tengo la mesa llena…

.: _TheAwesomeNightFury:._ sacrificó uno de sus pequeños dragones atacando al dragón para sacar uno más poderoso, de seis puntos de ataque y seis puntos de vida, llevándose así todas sus monedas. Atacó con el resto a _Valkiria_ y la dejó con seis puntos.

— Y así es como se hace. No puedes pasar esa barrera y matarme.

No contaba con que _DeadlyNadder03_ lanzara un hechizo de bajo precio que eliminó a todos sus escuderos de un solo golpe.

— ¡No!

Y la guinda del pastel fue cuando sacó la moneda de principio de juego seguida de una _carta épica_.

 _"_ _ **Bewilderbeast Alpha**_ _.  
_ _Cargar_ _si hay un dragón en juego.  
_ _Grito de batalla_ _: recibe un punto de ataque extra por cada punto de daño infligido en el turno._

 _Puntos de ataque_ _: 7_ _Puntos de vida_ _: 7"_

Con el hechizo, había matado a todos sus escuderos y le había quitado dos puntos al otro guerrero. En total, ocho puntos de daño, que sumados a los siete que ya tenía, hacían quince puntos.

— ¡TODO ERA UN COMBO! — gritó desde su cuarto — Bueno Toothless, vamos a morir con dignidad.

El chico mandó un mensaje de "bien jugado" antes de recibir el golpe final.

Y pasó.

 _.:TheAwesomeNightFury:._ fue derrotado por _DeadlyNadder03_.

— Bueno, no ha estado mal, pero ¡necesito esa carta! ¿Será compatible con _Víkingr?_

Rápidamente, Toothless volvió al menú y mandó una solicitud de amistad a su último contrincante. No tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir una respuesta afirmativa, junto con un mensaje.

 **"DeadlyNadder03:** ¿quieres la revancha?"

A partir de aquel día, Toothless se batía en duelo casi a diario con _DeadlyNadder03_ , unas veces ganando y otras perdiendo, pero aprendiendo nuevos trucos para avanzar en el top mundial. Por fin había conseguido al **Bewilderbeast Alpha** y era la guinda de casi todas sus batallas con los grandes del top.

Ya estaba en el top 50 a nivel global y en el top 5 de su región. Bajó un poco en la lista y vio un nombre conocido. No sabía que su contrincante favorito, vivía en la misma región que él. _El mundo es un pañuelo_ , se dijo.

— Hey Tooth, la Games Week es dentro de un mes y las entradas ya salieron a la venta, ¿vamos a ir?

— ¿Vas a llevar a tu novia? — dijo con burla.

— La misma que te pateó el trasero en…

— Solo tuvo suerte, Hiccup. — le cortó — No quiero ir de sujetavelas, así que si no te importa, invitaré a alguien.

— Oh, no me digas que el pequeño Toothy tiene novia.

— Nah. — respondió — Voy a invitar a mi peor enemigo.

— ¿Vas a invitar a DeadlyNadder03? — Toothless asintió — ¿Y si vive al otro lado del planeta? ¿Sabes siquiera cómo se llama?

— Es de la región. Su user aparece en el top 10 de esta región. Y no, no sé cómo se llama, pero juega a lo mismo que yo y es de los mejores en el país, no puede ser tan malo.

— Bueno, suerte con eso. Me voy a casa de Astrid. Dijo algo de entrenar para un torneo en parejas. Adiós.

Toothless no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto Hiccup salió por la puerta de su cuarto, envió un mensaje a su contrincante habitual.

 **.:TheAwesomeNightFury:.** : Hey! ¿Sabes que el mundo es un pañuelo? Mira la lista regional.

No esperaba una respuesta rápida. Al parecer tenía suerte de encontrarlo conectado.

 **DeadlyNadder03:** La he visto. Estás estancado en el cuarto puesto desde hace semanas.

 **.:TheAwesomeNightFury:.** : Eh, que no es fácil avanzar cuando tienes a tres grandes delante. Empecé tarde a jugar, eso es todo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo.

 **DeadlyNadder03:** Lo que tú digas jajaja

 **.:TheAwesomeNightFury:.** : Ya que vives en mi región, sabrás que en un mes es la Games Week, ¿no?

 **DeadlyNadder03:** Duh, claro que lo sé. Los anuncios en las paradas de los autobuses son bastante llamativos. ¿Vas a ir?

 **.:TheAwesomeNightFury:.** : Sep, voy con mi hermano y su novia, ¿te apuntas?

 **DeadlyNadder03:** Vas de florero, ¿verdad?

 **.:TheAwesomeNightFury:.** : Es posible…

 **DeadlyNadder03:** Nunca he ido a la GW, pero creo que puede ser divertido así que sí. Pero me aceptas una partida a lo que yo quiera.

 **.:TheAwesomeNightFury:.** : Hecho.

.

Toothless esperaba en la entrada principal a su "invitado especial". Había quedado en que se encontrarían allí y luego le presentaría a su hermano y su novia. También dijo que, para hacerse reconocible entre la multitud, levaría algo rojo –su mochila con un dragón pintado a mano– y él, algo naranja y algo de una mariposa.

 _¿Una mariposa?_ , pensó. De todos modos, él no era quién para juzgar.

— Disculpa — alguien había tocado su hombro. Al darse la vuelta, vio una chica menuda con el cabello rubio terminado en mechas azules. — ¿ _TheAwesomeNightFury_?

— Eh… ¿sí? — contestó algo dudoso de que una chica así se dirigiera hacia él por su nickname. — ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — Bajó la vista y llegó a su camiseta. — Oh, no…

"Algo naranja con una mariposa"

— Soy DeadlyNadder03.

.

Hiccup y Astrid esperaban a Toothless y su acompañante mientras hacían fila en la zona de juegos online para probar la próxima actualización en primicia del juego que tanto los tenía viciados.

— Mira allá viene tu hermano. — Astrid señaló al chico.

— ¡Tooth! — gritó Hiccup al tiempo que alzaba la mano para llamar su atención.

Toothless los vio y se dio la vuelta para ver si la chica rubia seguía tras él. Correcto. Ahora, a aguantar las burlas de su hermano.

— Hey, ¿cómo te fue con DeadlyNadder03? ¿te ha dado plantón?

— No, está aquí. — y como si lo hubieran ensayado, su "enemiga" apareció al lado — Es ella.

— ¿Ella? — dijeron Hiccup y Astrid al mismo tiempo.

La cara de idiota que se le había quedado a su hermano valía más que cualquier burla que viniera después.

— Sí, la famosa DeadlyNadder03. Se llama Strom… ¿Stormyfly?

— Stormfly — corrigió —, pero pueden llamarme Storm.

— Bueno, pues, Storm, te presento a Hiccup, mi hermano; y Astrid, su novia.

— Encantada — saludó Stormfly.

— Hola, yo soy Astrid. — se presentó la otra rubia — ¿En serio conseguiste ganarle a Tooth?

— No fue tan difícil — fanfarroneó.

— ¡Oye!

— Me parece que tú y yo seremos muy buenas amigas.

En lo que Astrid y Stormfly se conocían, Hiccup se acercó a su hermano dándole un leve codazo.

— No me dijiste que tu "peor enemigo" era una chica.

— Yo me acabo de enterar. — rió. — Podría haber sido peor.

La fila había avanzado y la gente que esperaba detrás de ellos empezaba a quejarse de que no caminaran. Dieron unos pasos y llegaron a la altura de las chicas.

— ¿Qué dicen chicos?

— ¿De qué Astrid?

— Una partida por parejas. — definió Stormfly — ¿se apuntan?

— Yo si — contestó Hiccup — Astrid y yo contra ustedes dos. Quien pierda paga las hamburguesas de después.

Toothless y Stormfly se miraron confiados de que ganarían. No por nada estaban en el top 10 de la región. Chocaron puños para consolidar su equipo.

— Hecho.

* * *

El juego al que hago referencia es "Hearthstone", hasta donde sé, es un juego online de Blizzard. En mi página he subido un vídeo de una partida mía de hace tiempo, por si quieren hacerse una idea de cómo va.

Contesto.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Ya sé. Sé que faltó beso. En el shot y en la serie. Originalmente, había escrito un beso, pero me quedaba raro, así que lo quité. En fin, espero que te haya gustado este shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Menos mal, no fui la única que lo notó. Me dio que pensar, porque la anterior temporada Hiccup se iba con Snot no con Astrid –aunque lo prefiero como ahora–. Y si. El cambio de Astrid va con todo y muestras de afecto incluido. Aunque sabemos que para la segunda película, le da igual expresarlo en alto, pues todos lo saben. A ver cómo acaba RTTE y en qué punto dejan el hiccstrid. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Tomo nota de petición, aunque tengo una lista larga de ellas, lo intentaré. También me resultan extraños. Llevan más avance que el hiccstrid jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Su relación es de las más bonitas que he visto en serie/animación/whatever. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegra que te gustara. Todos sabemos que se quieren. Ellos seguro que también (¿) Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Demasiadas emociones en trece capítulos. Heather shippea el hiccstrid. Dagur. Los defensores del Ala. Encima solo la parte 1. Yo espero impaciente, no tranquila jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	28. XXXVIII Compasión

Como ya he dicho en la página, siento mucho haberme tardado tanto. Entre otras cosas, también quiero darles las gracias por el apoyo que me han dado con este reto, que ya ha superado los 200 reviews ¡Mercii!

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 394

 **Personajes:** Astrid

 **N/A:** Este shot está relacionado con My life, my choice. Está desde el punto de vista de Astrid.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXXVIII. Compasión**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Sentimiento de pena, de ternura y de identificación ante los males de alguien._

 _·_

 _·_

Ir a ver a Camicazi a la clínica requería más que el simple deseo de querer que todo saliera bien. La conozco poco, es verdad, pero no la veo como una mala persona. Tampoco creo que debería estar aquí.

Las dos hemos pasado por mucho y la una era el apoyo de la otra. ¿Qué salió mal? Papá dice que lo sacó de Thyra, que lamentablemente, mi hermana no era estable. Al menos, no tanto como nos hacía ver en casa.

Siento que tengo la culpa de que ella esté aquí. Si mi madre no se hubiera empeñado en que tuviera un padre al que recurrir cuando ella ya no estuviera, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Bien podría haberme quedado con mis tíos. No hubiera estado sola.

No puedo imaginar cuán grande ha sido el cambio para Camicazi. Perder a su madre, para que dos intrusas llegaran a su vida y que una de ellas desapareciera la poco de conocerla ha debido de ser algo chocante. No conocí a Thyra, pero si hubiera estado en vida cuando mi madre no, hubiera sido mi madrastra. Por eso duele.

Por otra parte, me alegro de haber llegado a su casa. Al poco tiempo de morir mi madre, sentí la soledad que debió haber sentido ella al perder a la suya. Papá demostraba su duelo de forma distinta a lo que se esperaría de un padre. Apenas salía de su habitación y Cami y yo nos quedábamos solas. En ese momento nos teníamos la una a la otra.

Yo sabía que perdería a mi madre antes de tiempo. Lo de Thyra fue quizás repentino. Camicazi necesitaba más atención que yo.

Pero su padre, no se estaba comportando como tal.

Y ahora está aquí, luchando con sus propios demonios. Los mismos que entre todos alimentamos. Nadie supo ver que lo que ella callaba, lo gritaban sus ojos.

— Señorita Hofferson, puede pasar.

— Gracias.

Tomé asiento en frente de mi pequeña hermana. Se notaba que se forzaba a sonreír, porque sus ojos no expresaban nada.

— Hola Astrid, ¿cómo estás?

— Eso no importa. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Tenerle lástima sería como tenerme lástima a mí misma y no. Si en algo nos parecemos, es en que somos fuertes, pero cada una a su manera.

* * *

Este shot será de los pocos –si no es que es el único– que escribiré en otro POV que no sea el de Camicazi, pero creo que hacía falta otra perspectiva. Espero que les haya gustado.

Contesto:

 **Flopi216:** Me alegro que te gustara. Y sí, lo más seguro es que los enemigos acérrimos (¿) ganen y coman de gratis. Espero que te haya gustado el shot, saludos.

 **DragoViking:** A mi todavía me cuesta verlos como humanos, por eso de vez en cuando me gusta escribir sobre ellos en alguna situación random. Me alegra que te gustase, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Fsusana536:** Me gusta escribir cosas que no he escrito antes. En eso se basan los retos y bueno, salió así. Uno de temática "gamer". Y no, no me inspiré en ella. Es más, me lo recordaste ahora. Sería un buen momento para releer tan buen fic. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Tranquila, yo tampoco soy buena a los videojuegos (los juegos online, todavía) Doy asco, demasiados botones. En fin, me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este también te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Según me han dicho, se parece a Magic, pero ni idea. No estoy muy metida en ese mundillo. ¿Conocerse en convenciones? Yo creo que es algo divertido. No sé, es distinto. En fin, me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Cuando quieras y puedas, sin prisa. Mujer! Deberías dormir a las horas que manda el señor (¿) Nah. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	29. II Infinito

Esta vez no me tardo tanto. Tengo que ponerme al día y eso. Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 666

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** Este shot está en relación con varios fics de mi autoría. ¿Serían capaces de reconocerlos?

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **II. Infinito**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Que no tiene ni puede tener fin ni término._

 _·_

 _·_

En el principio de los tiempos, algo sucedió. Se perdieron. Las almas que los dioses habían bendecido con el sentimiento más puro, se habían separado. Él había muerto siendo un niño por inclemencias del clima. No todos los humanos eran capaces de soportar tan fría tempestad. Ella nunca lo conoció.

Al ser un niño, su alma había sido reclamada como una inocente, incapaz de regresar al campo de batalla del que salió, pero los dioses intervinieron por él, convirtiéndolo en un ser de luz en la búsqueda de su alma gemela: _ella_.

Era difícil que un alma tan poco experimentada supiera de encontrar a su otra mitad. Tardó varios años en encontrarla realmente, pasando por varias misiones hasta llegar a ella, y para cuando lo hizo, los dioses vieron que nada pasaba. Quizás, el alma de ella se había reencarnado en otra apariencia. Quizás se habían equivocado y nada cambiaría. Lo llamaron de vuelta para que hiciera obras de bien, como antes.

Pero no fue así. Él se opuso a ellos y consiguió quedarse con ella. Pasaron siglos hasta que volvieron a saber de la pareja.

Fue entonces cuando descubrieron que ambas almas estaban en otra época. No sabían cómo, pero se habían encontrado aún cuando no eran especies iguales y compatibles. Y por si fuera poco, tampoco recordaban nada de sus vidas pasadas. Quizás era porque se habían conocido como niños en primera instancia.

Esta vez, los problemas venían por parte de ella, que había caído en la apariencia de una sirena, mientras que él, era un humano. Se las habían arreglado para que ella obtuviera forma humana, pero tampoco fue permanente.

Pasaron unos cuantos años para que se volvieran a encontrar tras su desaparición en alta mar. Esta vez, los encontraron en una aldea vikinga. Él era un chico algo débil y despistado, mientras que la chica era todo lo contrario y apenas paraba la vista en él.

En una tierra asediada por ataques de dragón y frías ventiscas invernales, sabían que el chico no aguantaría y ella moriría otra vez, sin conocerlo.

Grata fue la sorpresa al verlos, años después, victoriosos, casados, con dos hijos sanos y fuertes. Más tarde, ambos dieron su último aliento, dejando el mundo y cerrando el ciclo.

Habían cumplido su misión.

Nunca contaron con que dos almas que los burlaron una vez, podrían esquivar sus deseos de nuevo.

Los encontraron en un pueblo perdido en un valle de la península norte. Prófugos de la ley de un poder que se creía una deidad a la que adorar. Humanos que volvían a revelarse al poder absoluto de los verdaderos dioses, no intervendrían, pues si lo hacían, corrían el riesgo de que el ciclo que ellos mismos habían creado, no se cumpliese.

Les perdieron la vista durante mucho tiempo. Siglos pasaron hasta que sus actos los delataron en una nueva época, una en la que el culto a los dioses se estaba perdiendo, más no dejarían de lado dicho lugar que tanto tardaron en construir.

El chico, presentaba alguna dificultad para estar con ella. En esta ocasión, él planeaba irse de la región en la que estaba por el bien de ella. Humanos. No entendían que el uno era el bien del otro. Con todas sus virtudes y defectos. Lo bueno era que ella se lo recordó, tal y como había hecho en sus anteriores vidas. Otra vez, juntos.

Lo que en un principio había sido creado a partir de la buena voluntad de los dioses, se había convertido en algo aparte, casi autónomo. Dos almas que se buscaban una y otra vez en distintas vidas, distintas épocas, pero el sentimiento era el mismo.

El patrón también era el mismo. Ellos se correspondían, pero había una dificultad presente que les impedía estar juntos y que al final siempre conseguían esquivar.

La historia estaba destinada a repetirse hasta el fin de los tiempos, si es que este existía.

* * *

Quiero pensar que no ha quedado tan raro como lo siento. La frase del final va también por todos esos AU que existen en la red. Es increíble cómo en base a una saga (basada en libros) haya gente con distintos puntos de vista e imaginación extensa como para cada uno crear su propio universo. No sé. En fin, contesto.

 **DragoViking:** Me alegro que te gustase, pensé que quedaría peor. Sobre el juego, pásame tu nick y algún día jugamos. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegro que te gustase, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Estoy escribiendo ese fic al tiempo que escribo otros. Ya cometí errores por andar de apuradas, así que espero solucionarlos pronto y poder actualizar pronto. Me alegra que te gustase el shot. Espero que este también. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	30. XXVI Kilig

El último fic del mes y responde a petición. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 280

 **Personajes:** Fishlegs, Heather

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en algún punto de la tercera parte/temporada de Race to the Edge. También responde a la petición de _fsusana536_. Espero que te guste. Dedicado queda.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXVI. Kilig**

 **·**

 _(Del tagalo)_

 _·_

 _Cuando sientes mariposas en el estómago._

 _·_

 _·_

Heather había expresado abiertamente que un chico como Fishlegs era el que más afín se le hacía de entre los chicos de la Orilla. Al menos ante Astrid fue de palabra, ya que después saltaba a la vista que algo se traían esos dos.

Desde las cartas que se escribían a escondidas de todos hasta las expediciones y entrenamientos personalizados de él para ella.

Y es que de verdad parecían algo. Casi al mismo punto que Hiccup y Astrid, pero no se podía decir si por encima o por debajo del listón de estos.

Entre ellos demostraban confianza plena. Se dedicaban miradas y cumplidos. Había veces en las que Fishlegs le ofrecía su brazo para escoltarla y Heather lo aceptaba gustosa.

Él había estado "casado" con Ruffnut y no había punto de comparación entre las chicas. Heather siempre estaba presente para escuchar cualquier pizca de conocimiento que él quisiera compartir. Contrario a otros vikingos, ella apreciaba una buena ración de sabiduría.

Ella siempre había gustado de leer libros y conocer más sobre el pequeño mundo en el que estaban. Sus padres –adoptivos– siempre le conseguían algún pergamino para leer.

Cuando se hizo con el Manual de Dragones la primera vez que pisó Berk, descubrió un nuevo mundo de conocimiento. El mismo que puso en práctica cuando encontró a Windshear y el mismo que la había llevado a la Orilla del Dragón de vuelta.

Aunque el motivo de quedarse no era precisamente todo lo que le quedaba por aprender. Era otra cosa, un latido distinto en su corazón que pedía que no se fuera.

Y ella lo sabía. Y _él_ también.

* * *

Lo siento algo raro. Aun no acostumbro a escribir sobre otros ships. Lo intento, pero bue. Contesto:

 **KatnissSakura:** Acertaste en todos menos en uno. "Corre" no estaba incluido, pero casi. Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Pues solo eran míos. En un mundo ideal, me lo imagino así, con todos los fics en la misma línea temporal (¿) y en varias dimensiones. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** En mi mundo ideal es así. Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.  
PD: no te he podido enviar la invitación de juego porque con el nickname no se puede, es con el correo. Te mando un PM con mi email!

 **Ana-Gami:** Me alegra que te gustaran los últimos shots. Y sí, están desordenados por que las palabras están puestas en una lista al azar. Alguna he cambiado el orden (como en Ser de Luz, para que queden todos seguidos), pero intento no hacerlo. Hay palabras clave que tienen un número correspondiente a significado que le doy yo. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	31. XXIV Sobremesa

Siento la demora. Me ha quedado un poco raro, espero que aún así les guste.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 1318

 **Personajes:** Snotlout, Hiccup, OC

 **N/A:** Este shot responde a la petición de lady werempire de "un fic que hable sobre cómo ve Snotlout crecer a Hiccup. Dedicado queda.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXIV. Sobremesa**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _La conversación que se genera en la mesa luego de almorzar._

 _·_

 _·_

En la casa Jorgenson, el día empezaba especialmente temprano. Como familia del jefe, Spitelout tenía tareas más importantes que la del resto de los vikingos, al menos, eso decía él y tanto su mujer como su hijo estaban contentos con ese "prestigio".

Dos toques –algo bruscos– en la puerta del hogar, los alertaron. Snotlout, de seis años por aquel entonces, corrió a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Tío! — saludó el niño, recibiendo la atención del adulto.

— Spitelout, Kaira, Snotlout. — pronunció el jefe a modo de saludo.

— Hermano, ¿pasa algo?

— Algo sí. Vengo a pedirte un favor a Kaira. — viendo el gesto serio de Stoick, ambos progenitores mandaron a Snotlout a su cuarto.

— ¿A mi? ¿Qué se le ofrece, jefe?

— En esta expedición, Gobber vendrá con nosotros.

— ¿Qué pasará con Hiccup? — preguntó Spitelout — ¿Vendrá con nosotros en la búsqueda del nido?

— ¡Claro que no! Venía a pedirte, Kaira, si podrías cuidar en este tiempo a mi hijo.

— Bueno, Hiccup y Snotlout son primos, no veo ningún problema en que Hiccup se quede aquí unas semanas. — respondió calmada.

— Muchas gracias Kaira, de verdad te lo agradezco.

— No te preocupes, Stoick. Mi esposa cuidará bien de tu hijo.

Snotlout, alejado de los adultos, seguía al tanto de la conversación. No conocía mucho a su primo. Apenas pasaba tiempo con él y tanto de cerca como de lejos parecía raro. No era como él o como Fishlegs. Era más como Tuffnut, pero contando que Tuffnut y Ruffnut eran un niño dividido en dos, no era lo mismo. Y Astrid era una niña, no contaba.

Nunca pasaba tiempo con ellos, casi siempre se la pasaba en el bosque o en el Gran Salón. A veces, estaba en la forja. ¿Quién demonios pasaba su tiempo libre en la forja?

Stoick pidió la ayuda de Spitelout para la supervisión de todo lo que se llevarían en esta nueva expedición, por lo que el padre de familia se despidió de su esposa hasta el atardecer, que era cuando partirían.

.

— Bueno Hiccup, entre Snotlout y yo te hemos preparado una cama en su habitación.

— Muchas gracias tía.

— Si necesitas algo, solo pídelo, ¿de acuerdo? — Hiccup asintió — Buenas noches chicos.

— Buenas noches mamá.

— Buenas noches tía.

Kaira salió de la habitación dejando una vela encendida. Sabía que tanto su hijo como su sobrino no se trataban tanto como deberían dos niños de su edad, pero esperaba que se llevaran mejor de ahora en adelante, ya que el asunto de las expediciones en búsqueda del nido de dragones parecía que se harían algo frecuente y Stoick quería a todos sus hombres de confianza a su lado.

.

Snotlout volvía del Gran Salón después de su clase de escribir y leer. No entendía cómo aprender "esas cosas" le ayudarían a matar dragones en un futuro. Para variar, tanto Fishlegs como Hiccup sobresalieron en la lección.

Aún no pasaría por casa. Tenía que ir a arreglar cuentas con Tuffnut y su última broma. Luego de eso, entrenaría con la espada que le dejó su padre para proteger la casa. Terminadas todas sus tareas fuera de casa, iría a comer con su madre. Y con Hiccup.

Al llegar a casa, se encontró con que su primo estaba ayudando a su madre a poner la mesa para la cena. Normalmente, él ayudaba –lo mínimo– poniendo los vasos o los cubiertos mientras su padre esperaba en la mesa. Pocas veces eran las que su padre faltaba por quedarse en el Gran Salón a las reuniones del Consejo.

Durante la cena, su madre hablaba con Hiccup animadamente, mientras que a él apenas le dirigía la palabra. El tema de "Hiccup ya sabe leer los manuscritos que la predecesora de Gothi dejó" fue central en la conversación. El último comentario de su madre, fue la guinda del pastel.

— Snotlout, deberías dejar que Hiccup te ayude a leer esos manuscritos. Un buen guerrero no es nada sin su formación.

Le esperaban largas semanas con su primo.

.

Al año siguiente, en otra expedición, el heredero del clan Jorgenson esperaba a las puertas del Gran Salón a los mellizos Thorston para ir al bosque a entrenar o algo, cuando vio a su primo salir de allí e irse directo al bosque. Podría invitarle a jugar, pero estaba casi seguro que así no sería divertido.

Se desapareció toda la tarde para que al llegar a casa, su "perfecto" primo estuviera otra vez ayudando a su madre a preparar la cena.

— Hola mamá.

— Hola hijo, ¿te has acordado de traer leña?

Snotlout se golpeó la frente mentalmente. Lo había olvidado. Cuando su padre no estaba, él traía la leña.

— Lo siento…

— No pasa nada, Hiccup ha traído un poco, pero mañana sin falta, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Hiccup, siempre Hiccup._

·

Cumplidos los diez años, el hecho de que Hiccup se quedara en la casa de Snotlout cada que Stoick se iba de expedición en la búsqueda del nido, se volvió algo insoportable para el joven Jorgenson. Todas las veces anteriores no había dicho nada, pero esta era la gota que colmaba el vaso.

Ese día Hiccup había hecho buenos méritos con su madre. Otra vez.

— Podrías aprender de tu primo.

La noche cayó sobre la aldea y Kaira ya se había retirado a su cuarto cuando Hiccup se dirigió al que compartía con Snotlout.

— Snotlout. — llamó Hiccup, pero este no le hizo caso. — ¿ _Snot_?

El pelinegro bufó.

— ¿Qué?

— La tía Kaira dijo que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué me ayudes a leer? ¿Qué me enseñes a escribir?

— No, bueno sí, pero…

— Pero nada. Ya estoy harto Hiccup.

— Snotlout, yo…

— Hiccup ya sabe leer, Hiccup sabe escribir, Hiccup trae la leña… — protestaba el Jorgenson — Hiccup esto, Hiccup aquello.

El aludido lo vio sorprendido. No esperaba todos esos reproches de parte de su primo, sobre todo porque no lo hacía con intención de hacerlo quedar mal. No veía bien quedarse en casa ajena y no ayudar en nada por muy hijo del jefe que fuera. Y con lo de leer y escribir, su tía le preguntaba por su día y él solo respondía. ¿Qué había de malo en todo eso?

— "La tía Kaira" es mi madre y que la tuya no esté no quiere decir que tengas que quitarme a la mía.

Si bien lo anterior no lo había herido, aquel comentario sí. Estaba bien escuchar comentarios positivos provenientes de una figura materna, aunque no fuera la suya. Quizás Snotlout tuviera razón y sin saberlo estaba intentando quitársela.

— Lo siento Snotlout. — fue lo único que alcanzó a decir. — Solo quería decirte que tu madre quiere que te recuerde que mañana recojas la leña que te pidió. Buenas noches.

Snotlout, por su parte, supo que aquel comentario había sido hiriente y lo había dicho sin pensar. Su primo era incapaz de matar una mosca y en el fondo sabía que no tendría esos pensamientos tan bajos como quitarle a su madre, pero en ese momento lo sintió así.

·

— Hiccup — llamó Kaira — ¿cómo estás?

— Bien tía, gracias por preguntar.

— ¿Por qué no te has quedado con nosotros esta vez que tu padre se fue de expedición?

— Oh, bueno… es que no quería molestar y…

— Sabes que no eres una molestia. Eres mi sobrino.

— Sí, lo sé y… quiero demostrarle a mi padre que ya soy mayor y que puedo quedarme solo.

— Bueno… pero si tienes algún problema me dices, ¿si?

— Claro que sí, tía.

Kaira se despidió de su sobrino y siguió caminando por el poblado hacia su casa. Hiccup suspiró. Aunque era mayor para quedarse solo en casa, le hubiera gustado aceptar de nuevo la oferta de pasar el tiempo de la expedición en casa de su tía, pero lo que enos quería, era tener problemas con su primo.

Terminó sus tareas de "subsistencia" para después ir a su solitario hogar, tomar su libreta y su carboncillo para perderse en el bosque.

* * *

Como dije, creo que me salió raro. Últimamente tengo problemas para escribir. Contesto.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** No es de mis parejas favoritas, pero me parecen lindos. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Sobre todo si no los terminas de ver juntos o si sabes que realmente, no terminarán juntos. Yo también me lo pregunto. Tendremos que esperar para saberlo. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegro que te gustaran ambos shots. Espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Cathrina Frankenstein:** La verdad que sí, hay pocos fics de esta pareja. Al menos he hecho mi contribución (¿) Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Sí, surprise para todos. Y también, hay pocos fics de ellos. Es más que probable que desaparezca ¿cómo? No sabemos, pero si al final Fishlegs acaba tras Ruffnut… Como ya sabemos que no tiene futuro, tampoco me doy esperanzas. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	32. XLVIII Luftmensch

Sin comentarios importantes, espero que les guste el shot.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 915

 **Personajes:** Astrid, Hiccup

 **N/A:** Este shot podría ser el final alternativo de "Ser de luz". También es posible que responda a la petición de DragoViking a un final "más triste". No creo que sea tan triste, pero lo he intentado. Dedicado queda.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XLVIII. Luftmensch**

 _·_

 _(Del yidis)_

 _·_

 _Una persona soñadora._

 _·_

 _·_

El despertar de esa mañana fue extraño, como si algo le faltase y no pudiera ponerle nombre. Era raro, pero por una vez en su corta vida, se sentía _viva_.

— Astrid, — llamó su prima — el desayuno está listo.

— Ya voy Camicazi. — contestó alegre.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó su prima.

— Claro, ¿por qué preguntas?

— Por nada — contestó con una sonrisa

Camicazi desapareció tras cerrar la puerta. Astrid se puso en pie y se cambió la ropa de dormir por su vestido de día. Se dirigió a la alcoba de su habitación y miró hacia el exterior con una sonrisa.

·

— Voy a ir al poblado a comprar algunos vegetales. — anunció Bertha.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda tía? — se ofreció Astrid.

Bertha la miró extrañada. Su sobrina no solía ofrecerse a ayudar y menos a salir al poblado, pero no iba a cuestionar ese cambio de humor, así que aceptó gustosa.

·

 _—_ _Hola Astrid._

 _—_ _Hola…_

 _En frente de ella había un niño de su edad, sentado y con la mirada tranquila, pero sin brillo. Sus labios se movían, pero no escuchaba nada. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al oírse a sí misma responder._

 _—_ _Hace un par de años perdí a mis padres en una emboscada cuando veníamos de visita a este poblado._

 _—_ _Lo siento…_

 _—_ _Sobreviví gracias a que mi madre, en pleno ataque, me subió al caballo que llevaba el carruaje. Después de eso, no supe nada de ellos. — su acompañante cambió el gesto, compadeciéndose de sus recuerdos — Cabalgué hasta llegar aquí, donde mi tío me reconoció y me llevó a su casa._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasó después?_

 _—_ _Mi tío salió en busca de mis padres, pero no los encontró. Tampoco volvió._

 _·_

Astrid despertó un tanto agitada. El sueño había vuelto a recordarle por lo que había pasado. Sus padres, su tío. El mismo sentimiento de culpa que por aquel entonces la invadió, volvió a hacerse presente. ¿Por qué recordarlo todo tan de repente?

 _"_ _No fue tu culpa",_ escuchó en su mente.

Y sin comprender por qué, dejó de sentirse culpable. Como si aquella voz calmara todos sus males. Respiró hondo y se preparó para un nuevo día.

·

 _—_ _Ven, vamos a ver las luciérnagas._

 _—_ _¿No es peligroso ir por allí?_

 _—_ _No pasará nada, te lo prometo Astrid._

 _Iba de la mano de alguien. Siguió el camino a su mirada y volvió a encontrarse con los mismos ojos que la miraron en su primer sueño, pero esta vez, con un brillo distinto._

 _En el centro del claro, se tumbaron en la hierba, contemplando cómo los pequeños bichitos de luz danzaban entre las ramas de los árboles._

 _·_

Otra vez había soñado con ese niño. Todavía seguía sin descifrar quién era. ¿Lo peor? Que no era la primera vez que lo veía en sus sueños. El chico era un personaje recurrente en esa última semana.

Ese mundo onírico le traía buenos y malos recuerdos que no estaba segura de haber vivido, pues se sentían demasiado reales.

·

 _—_ _¿Te vas? ¿Tú también me abandonas?_

 _—_ _No, Astrid… espera…_

 _—_ _No te quiero volver a ver._

 _El niño desapareció como si una voluta de humo se tratase al tiempo que ella aparecía en su habitación. Todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras._

·

Despertó abrumada. Algo en ella le decía que echaba de menos al chico que aparecía en sus sueños, pero no lo conocía, ¿por qué entonces tenía sentimientos encontrados? Decidió dejarlo estar. Al parecer, ya había conseguido hacerlo desaparecer, no tenía por qué volver a verlo en sus sueños, ¿no?

·

 _En la soledad de su habitación, apenas unos rayos de luz de luna entraban por la ventana. Ella, sentada en una esquina, como si se escondiera de que la luz la tocara, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto no fijo._

 _El sonido de pasos sobre el suelo de madera de su habitación le llamó la atención. Para cuando prestó atención, tenía la mismo niño en frente suya._

 _"_ _¿Quién eres?"_

 _—_ _Astrid, sabes que no quiero irme, pero…_

 _—_ _Debes hacerlo. Lo entiendo._

 _El silencio se formó entre ambos. Verse en tercera persona era raro, como si todo eso hubiera pasado de verdad. Se levantó y caminó hasta llegar al niño y juntar su mano con la de él._

 _—_ _Lo siento…_

 _—_ _No lo sientas. Al menos has encontrado tu lugar…_

 _En un ataque de impulsividad, se vio abrazándolo._

 _—_ _Adiós Astrid…_

 _—_ _Adiós… Hiccup… nunca te olvidaré._

 _—_ _Tienes que hacerlo. Tienes que seguir adelante… sino, no podrás…_

·

Otra madrugada que se despertaba sobresaltada. Se llevó las manos a la boca, cubriendo su asombro. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, seguida de otra, haciendo presente su llanto.

— Hiccup…

En ese momento recordó todo. Hiccup, ese niño que había compartido sus penas con ella y que había escuchado las suyas propias. Aquel que le había traído calma a su atormentado corazón. Ahora entendía esa constante sensación de echarlo de menos.

Ahora entendía el mensaje. El porqué él quería que lo olvidara.

Por no dejar el pasado atrás, perdió lo poco que le quedaba de infancia, llevando sus preocupaciones a la adolescencia. Todos se habían ido, pero seguían estando presentes en su mente.

Los días que había estado con Hiccup le hicieron comprender que lo que pasó con sus padres no podía atormentarla por siempre, que si no dejaba de echarse la culpa, no podría ver lo que se estaba perdiendo. Por eso sentía que le hacía tanta falta.

Quizás se había quedado sola, pero sabía que no lo estaba.

Ahora lo entendía.

* * *

Creo que me quedó un poquito raro. Aún así, espero que se entienda. Contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** El comentario de los mellizos me vino así de repente. Aún me río. Sí, la verdad que son dos Snot's diferentes, pero prefiero el de la película. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Tengo ese efecto (¿) Me alegra que te gustara el shot y que suerte que ya vuelvas a ver con normalidad, te entiendo a la perfección. Espero que te haya gustado el shot, no creo que llegue a cumplir con lo prometido en su día, pero lo intenté. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	33. XXXIX Mono no aware

Una semana una tanto rara. Llena de noticias, tanto buenas como malas, pero no me quejo. Les dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 479

 **Personajes:** Stormfly

 **N/A:** Situado en el mismo universo que las películas.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXXIX. Mono no aware**

 **·**

 _(del japonés)_

 _·_

 _Capacidad de sorprenderse o conmoverse ante lo efímero, el amor y la vida._

 _·_

 _·_

Stormfly siempre había sido una dragona curiosa. En el nido no paraba quieta, y fue gracias a ello que Green Death nunca consiguió atraparla. Aunque también fue la razón por la que se llevaba la mayoría de regaños por parte de su madre y los demás dragones.

Antes incluso de saber volar le habían enseñado dos cosas: los humanos no son amigos y Green Death no se va a alimentar sola.

Y comprendió ambas al verse atrapada en la aldea de humanos, cuando éstos pequeños seres la dejaron indefensa ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, que por miedo a la ira de la _Reina_ no pararon a ayudarla. Otra vez, su curiosidad por conocer había conseguido meterla en líos.

A pesar de todo ese tiempo encerrada, todavía tenía esperanzas de poder escapar, pero supo que no podría por sus propios medios cuando conoció lo que llamaban "Academia". Era el primer día que veía la luz del sol desde su encierro y no podía ir peor. Se chocó con varios paneles de madera antes de poder pensar con claridad.

Siempre recordaría ese día como el día en que una humana le pegó en su hocico con un escudo sin ningún miramiento ni remordimiento.

Días más tarde, la durmieron con un simple toque. Lo bueno, que ese día no se llevó ningún golpe.

Pero la mejor parte de todo ese "encierro" fue darle una lección a Green Death. Aquel ser era lo contrario a la vida que podía tener en libertad. Aunque pronto descubriría los distintos significados de esa palabra.

 _"_ _Stormfly"_ era el nombre que la humana Astrid le había puesto después de que Hiccup volviera a Berk. Fue entonces cuando conoció otro significado de libertad y que a día de hoy sigue aprendiendo.

La joven Nadder miraba todo lo que hacía Astrid con detenimiento, sintiendo la emoción y pasión que ella ponía en cada tarea. Cada pirueta, cada salto o ataque combinado la hacían sentir libre.

Y qué decir de las aventuras que compartía con los otros dragones. Sentir la brisa chocar contra sus escamas… era vida pura.

Aunque lo que más le sorprendía era ver cada día un afecto creciente entre su humana y el humano de Toothless. Parecían tan diferentes que era extraño para ella verlos juntos, tan compenetrados y confiando siempre el uno en el otro. Le fascinaba cómo podían transmitir tantas cosas con una sola mirada y cómo con tanta palabrería, a veces decían tan poco. Con un gesto se subían los ánimos, así como con otro se lo quitaban. _Amor_ lo llamaban.

Sabía que no tenía opción de opinar en cuanto a humanos vikingos se refiriese, pero también sabía que, con todo lo que había aprendido y observado, Hiccup era el humano correcto para Astrid.

* * *

Siento que me quedó un pelín corto. Mi cabeza ahora mismo está en otra cosa. Aunque siendo franca, me gustó escribirlo. Storm es uno de mis dragones favoritos y la siento muy curiosa y es la que (junto con Toothless) mejor reacciona a lo que hacen sus jinetes. Whatever, contesto:

 **KatnissSakura:** Igual tuve que releer también para enlazar ciertos aspectos. Espero que al menos se entendiera, al igual que este. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Aw, me alegra que te gustara tanto. En principio iba a describir un final alternativo en el que él la deja sin explicaciones y ella recuerda todo, pero sería solo el drama, no tendría ningún sentido (¿). Espero que te haya gustado este shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Pues no lo había pensado de ese modo, pero podría ser (¿) Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	34. XXIX Fika

Siento mucho la demora. Si han visto en la página, he comenzado la universidad, así que ello conlleva un tiempo limitado para escribir. De todos modos, trataré compaginar todo.

¡Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 700

 **Personajes:** Astrid, Hiccup, Valka, OC's

 **N/A:** Este shot estaría situado años después de HTTYD2

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXIX. Fika**

 **·**

 _(Del sueco)_

 _·_

 _Reunirse a conversar luego de un día ajetreado._

 _·_

 _·_

En la residencia Haddock se podía escuchar el bullicio de una familia que va a reunirse a cenar. En la cocina, el calor se hacía notar por las fogatas encendidas para la gran comida que estaba preparando Astrid con ayuda de Halley.

— Mamá, ¿dónde has puesto la sal?

— Está en la alacena, donde debe estar. — contestó Astrid a su hija.

Halley fue a mirar a la alacena en busca del saquito en el que guardaban la sal, pero dos toques en la puerta la detuvieron de su cometido. Cambió de rumbo y abrió la puerta.

— Hola Halley, ¿cómo estás?

— ¡Abuela! — Ambas castañas se abrazaron. — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— Acabo de llegar ¿Cómo está mi nieta favorita?

— Muy bien abuela, pero pasa por favor, falta poco para que la comida esté lista. — Halley se movió para darle paso a su abuela. — ¿Qué tal tu día, semana, mes? ¿cuánto tiempo has estado fuera?

— Hola Valka, ¿cómo estás? — saludó Astrid desde la cocina. — Cuánto tiempo.

— Hola Astrid, muy bien ¿y tú?

— Terminando de cocinar. — contestó sonriente — Halley, ve poniendo la mesa, tu padre llegará con Einar en cualquier momento. — la primogénita de los Haddock solo asintió.

— Cuéntame abuela, ¿qué tal por el Santuario de dragones? — preguntó mientras salía del comedor a buscar los platos y cubiertos.

— Bueno, ha sido una semana ajetreada, pero no me quejo. — Valka esperó a que Halley volviera — ¿Recuerdas el pequeño Thunderdrum que apareció en la costa tras la tormenta?

— Cómo no acordarme — rió — Despertó a toda la aldea con sus chillidos.

— Me lo llevé al Santuario y hoy ya está mejor. Con algunos jinetes hicimos una barrida para encontrar a su madre.

— ¿La encontraron?

— Todavía no, pero no perdemos la esperanza. La próxima semana volveremos a intentar.

El poderoso aleteo de un dragón aterrizando captó la atención de ambas. Aquello era señal de que Hiccup había llegado con Einar. Confirmado por los golpes en la puerta.

— Buenos días familia — saludó Hiccup alegre. — Mamá, hija, esposa — al llegar a la última, le dio un beso en los labios.

— Buenos días esposo — se burló — ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

— En el establo, dando de comer a Stormfly, Toothless y CloudJumper. — Hiccup recibió de Astrid una mirada desaprobatoria — Voy a ir a ver si necesita ayuda.

Hiccup salió de la casa y caminó hasta el establo. Pasado un momento, volvió a entrar seguido de Einar, el pequeño no tan pequeño de los Haddock.

— ¡Abu! — Einar corrió a abrazar a su abuela.

— ¿Cómo está mi nieto preferido?

— Muy bien, te extrañé.

— Yo también peque.

La mesa ya estaba puesta para cuando Astrid se acercó con uno de los platos que iba a servir. Solo hizo falta ese gesto para que todos se acomodaran alrededor de la mesa.

— Mamá, pensé que llegarías la otra semana. — Hiccup, que estaba en la cabecera, se puso de pie para servir la bebida — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— ¿No puedo darle una sorpresa a mi familia?

— Todas las que quieras Valka, sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenida — contestó Astrid, quien servía la carne.

Valka agradeció con la mirada y luego se dirigió a sus nietos.

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hicieron hoy?

— Yo me fui con papá a recorrer la aldea y a ver el Gran Establo. — se adelantó a contestar Einar.

— Otros, en lugar de corretear de aquí por allá, vamos a estudiar. — se quejó Halley. — Hoy he ido a la Academia con mamá y luego las dos hemos vuelto para cocinar.

— Cuéntanos mamá, ¿qué hay de nuevo allá en el Santuario?

Valka empezó a contar sus nuevos descubrimientos sobre las nuevas especies de dragón que habían encontrado más allá del archipiélago. Si bien le gustaba vivir entre dragones, adoraba con todo su corazón estar entre sus seres queridos y apreciaba mucho el hecho de que la apoyaran con la decisión de trabajar en el Santuario.

Había acordado con su hijo y con su nuera que cada quincena volviera a Berk, pero siempre le gustaba dar sorpresas y contar sus descubrimientos, escuchar las buenas nuevas de sus nietos, ver a su hijo y conversar con Astrid.

Después de todo, ella también tenía parte humana y necesitaba de momentos así.

* * *

Después de la segunda película, no estoy muy segura de si Vala hubiera sido capaz de quedarse. No sé. Me da la impresión de que si no hace algo que tenga que ver con los dragones, no terminará de ver a Berk como su hogar.

Contesto:

 **Mad Ladyration:** A que sí ¿quién no quiere tener un dragón después de esta franquicia? Realmente, tal y como lo muestran, ganas un amigx leal y para toda la vida. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Sí, también creo que es la más apegada a los humanos después de Toothless, también creo que es por la relación de Hiccup y Astrid, pero bue. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	35. XLIV Fernweh

Después de un día de tantas emociones, lo mejor es relajarse leyendo (¿) En fin, espero que les guste el shot.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 304

 **Personajes:** Heather

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en algún punto después de la tercera parte/temporada de Race to the Edge

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XLIV. Fernweh**

 **·**

 _(Del alemán)_

 _·_

 _Sentir nostalgia de un lugar en el que nunca has estado._

 _·_

 _·_

En una de las casetas de la Orilla del Dragón, se encontraba la última berserker del archipiélago, Heather. La pelinegra pensaba en todos los últimos sucesos, desde la carta de Dagur hasta el enfrentamiento a los Defensores del Ala, con quienes seguían enemistados.

Entre sus manos, la carta de su hermano, contándole la verdad de su padre y el porqué había sacrificado su vida por ella, hacía que alguna lágrima se le escapara.

Después de todo, era su familia. La única que le quedaba.

A estas alturas de su vida, ya no sabía dónde estaba parada.

En la Orilla la habían hecho sentir una más, pero no podía llamar eso "hogar". No con los fantasmas del pasado a cada paso que daba. Windshear era, junto con Astrid, lo más cercano a "amigas" que tenía por el momento.

Suspiró.

A su mente vino Fishlegs. Solo Odín sabía si en un futuro ella sería capaz de formar una familia con él. Se sentía extraño pensar así, ya que nunca había tenido una familia de verdad.

Sus padres adoptivos la habían criado durante toda su infancia y no fue hasta después del secuestro de Alvin, que le dijeron la verdad sobre su origen y le dieron el cuerno con el grabado del estandarte familiar, el mismo con el que había llegado hasta ellos.

Descubrir que lo que había vivido era una mentira, para que después le dijeran que sus padres biológicos ya no estaban, dolía. También que la única familia que le quedaba hubiera sido la causa de su desgracia, se había sacrificado por ella.

Volvió a suspirar, negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas.

Echaba de menos sentirse como en casa, incluso sabiendo que nunca había vivido en una.

* * *

No sé, me da la impresión de que Heather o se va o sigue el mismo camino que Dagur. Si saben a lo que me refiero. Contesto:

 **DragoViking:** Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Tranquila, ya no más finales alternativos, solo escenas eliminadas o alternativas (¿) La madre de Snotlout fue un recurso aparte, ya que en RTTE esperaba verla, pero bue. Valka creo que sí que haría eso. Stormfly #Hiccstrid4ever. Creo que no me olvido de ningún review. Gracias por molestarte en comentar todos. Espero que este te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegro que te gustaran ambos shots. Espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegra que te gustara la escena familiar que se formó. Espero que te haya gustado este shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Aw, ¿en serio? Jo, me puso feliz tu consideración para con la escena. Yo no la he visto y no tengo intención de verla. Lo único que me gusta es "Something wild" por Lindsey Stirling. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	36. XIII Schlimalz

A este paso, la universidad va a acabar conmigo. Siento no haber podido publicar ni el finde pasado ni entre semana. Se me hizo imposible. Llegaba muy tarde a casa y directo a dormir para madrugar al día siguiente. Sorry.

Nos leemos abajo

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 355

 **Personajes:** Hiccup

 **N/A:** Semi AU: si Hiccup hubiera perdido a Stoick aquel día que fueron a otra expedición (HTTYD).

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XIII . Schlimazl**

 _·_

 _(Del yidis)_

 _·_

 _Alguien crónicamente desafortunado._

 _·_

 _·_

Cuando la gente decía que no tenía mala suerte, que solo era desafortunado, no sabían bien dónde se metían y cuánto dolía el comentario.

Ya desde muy pequeño se había quedado sin madre. Sin saber cómo, la había perdido. Su padre dijo algo de un dragón, pero nunca entendió bien la historia y preguntarla tanto tiempo después le parecía tonto. Al no haberla conocido, no le pesaba tanto. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué había perdido.

Pasaron los años y la mala suerte volvió a apresarlo. Uno de sus mejores amigos, por no decir el único, se marchaba de la isla. Sus padres habían tenido un altercado con su padre –quien además de ser su padre, era el jefe de Berk–, así que optaron por marcharse de donde no eran bienvenidos.

El problema con los dragones se hizo cada vez más recurrente y era de suma importancia encontrar el nido para deshacerse de ellos de una vez por todas. Fue en ese entonces que Stoick decidió salir en una nueva expedición. Una de la que nunca volvió.

Gobber y algunos vikingos supervivientes habían conseguido llegar a duras penas a la costa de Berk. Entre el barullo de familiares recibiendo a los suyos y demás vikingos recogiendo las pocas armas que habían soportado el ataque, Hiccup aguantaba las lágrimas ante la noticia de que su padre no había vuelto ni volvería en un futuro próximo. Se había ido, igual que su madre.

Aquel día se prometió que sin importar cuánto le costara, vengaría a sus padres. Se convertiría en el orgullo de su familia, aún sabiendo que nunca lo había sido.

Entrenó desde aquel fatídico día para convertirse en el mejor. Pero para el poblado, seguía siendo un debilucho. Por más que fuera el hijo del difunto jefe, nadie le tomaba en cuenta. Hasta el mismo consejo había planteado la posibilidad de que el legado de los Haddock pasara a los Jorgenson.

Aunque nada de eso entró en debate, ya que al siguiente ataque de dragón, el último de los Haddock cayó en el campo de batalla.

* * *

En fin, no sé. Se me dio por escribir algo de este calibre (¿) Es triste y oscuro, pero no sé. Contesto.

 **Sakura Yellow:** Sí recuerdo que la menciona. Dice algo sobre el escudo de Hiccup y la menciona, lo que deja dudas a ver cuándo es que Dagur mandó a Heather con sus padres adoptivos. También lo pienso, pero bue. Nunca se sabe. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Forever MK NH:** Quizás en algún futuro continúe con los fics referidos a Heather. En esta colección ya hay tres. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura: ¿** Pero su padre que no que había pasado a mejor vida? Whatever. Una parte de mi también piensa que Dagur está vivo. No sé, no lo pueden dejar con un final así. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Sí, coincido. Aunque creo que su padre ya ni está. No sé. Dagur es otro tema. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	37. XXI Tsundoku

Sí, ya sé que me tardo en actualizar. Lo siento por eso. También sé que el anterior shot fue… triste y destructivo (¿) Espero que este les guste más.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 276

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** AU Modern. _Este fic participa en el Reto #7 "One True Pairing" del foro La Academia de Dragones_.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXI. Tsundoku**

 _·_

 _(Del japonés)_

 _·_

 _Dejar un libro a medio leer._

 _·_

 _·_

Astrid era una como una obra de arte para Hiccup. Él no podía dejar de compararla con cualquier tipo de obra artística, no podía evitarlo.

En el ámbito de la pintura, ver un cuadro le recordaba a ella. Los tonos fríos, los tonos cálidos, el contraste claro-oscuro. Todo. Veía el reflejo de ella en cada pintura, pues podía ver sus virtudes y defectos. Aquellos errores en un lienzo que eran tapados con otro tono más oscuro eran un símil de cómo ella siempre estaba dispuesta a mejorar por sí misma. Lo cual la llevaba al siguiente paso.

Las esculturas siempre han sido de un material robusto y algo tosco. De un bloque de mármol se han conseguido bellas obras de arte. Astrid, con el paso de los años se había convertido en una persona de provecho, una persona de bien. Pero como todas, tenía sus problemas; y eso se reflejaba en los contornos mellados de algún monumento. Mellas que contaban historias, igual que ella.

Y podía compararla con la música y con la danza, pero la que más le gustaba, era la literatura. Para Hiccup, Astrid era como una obra literaria a medio terminar, en proceso de escritura.

Un escrito que a cada capítulo era más interesante, distinto y misterioso. A cada paso que daba, era un camino distinto y él tenía la suerte de recorrerlo a su lado. Era como leer su novela favorita al lado de su autora favorita, con acotaciones y comentarios a cada párrafo.

Él estaría dispuesto a leer cada página, cada anotación para saber cuál sería el final de esa historia.

* * *

Me gusta cómo me quedó. No sé. Se me hace muy "lírico". Sí, queda raro ese adjetivo, pero no se me ocurre otro. En fin.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** A mi también me dio pena escribirla, pero era o que quería plasmar y lo que más se acercaba al significado y a lo que me inspiró la palabra. En fin, espero que este te haya gustado más. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Necesito tiempo libre urgentemente, porque según dicen te la pasas matando personajes (¿) y deduzco que por eso te gustó el shot anterior (¿). En fin, me alegra que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Forever MK NH:** Lo sé, me dolió escribirlo. Espero que este shot te haya gustado más. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Lo bueno si breve, dos veces bueno (¿) Nah. Demasiado triste, sí. No sé. Me cuadraba a la hora de escribirlo, pero según lo leo me da pena. Espero que este shot te haya gustado. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	38. XXX Mamihlapinatapai

Como avisé en la página, este shot sería una escena eliminada. A ver si reconocen de qué capítulo.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Rated:** K plus

 **Palabras:** 1131

 **Personajes:** Astrid, Hiccup.

 **N/A:** Este shot es una escena eliminada –y algo alterada– de mi longfic _Make me believe again_.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXX. Mamihlapinatapai**

 **·**

 _(Del yagan)_

 _·_

 _Una mirada entre dos personas, cada uno de los cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean, pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar._

 _·_

 _·_

Las lluvias estivales eran típicas de Berk, demasiado corrientes como para darles importancia y llevar un paraguas consigo, porque nadie lo hacía.

Habían salido del Centro Social, con la esperanza de llegar secos a la casa de ella y que a él le diera tiempo de llegar a la suya, pero de nada habían servido sus ruegos mentales cuando gotas de agua gruesas y pesadas empezaron a caer, dejando marcas en el suelo y en sus ropas.

Astrid luchaba con la llave de su casa para que entrara de una vez en la cerradura, mientras que Hiccup sujetaba su chaqueta por encima de ellos para cubrirse –inútilmente- de la lluvia. Al entrar en la casa, se dieron cuenta de que todo intento por permanecer secos, no había funcionado.

— ¿Papá? — preguntó Astrid en voz alta, al no recibir respuesta, se volvió hacia Hiccup — Deja la chaqueta donde puedas y quédate aquí. Iré a por una toalla o algo.

Hiccup dejó la chaqueta en el colgador, intentando que no mojara las otras prendas que allí estaban. Se quitó los zapatos y avanzó por el hall, quedando enfrente de un espejo. Notó que ni su camiseta se había salvado, lo mejor sería volver a su casa pronto.

— Piensa rápido — para cuando el castaño volteó a ver a la rubia y atender su llamado, ésta le había tirado una toalla que le había dado de lleno en la cara.

El chico no se quejó, tan solo se limitó a intentar secarse el pelo y todo lo que pudiera de su maltrecha camiseta.

— Quítatela o pescarás un resfriado.

— Eh… no… no te preocupes…

— Hiccup. Que no te de corte. Si quieres, no te miro. — cerró los ojos y empezó a andar con las manos por delante — Solo iré a la cocina a por algo de beber.

El castaño se quedó solo cuando la rubia encontró su camino hasta la cocina. Astrid tenía razón con lo del resfriado. La ropa mojada en un día tan fresco podía hacer que enfermase en plano verano. Aquello no era un buen plan. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, se la quitó.

Astrid había terminado en la cocina y se disponía a volver al salón. Antes de salir por la puerta, volvió a cerrar los ojos y a caminar a tientas para seguir con la broma a Hiccup. No contaba con que sus reflejos no eran los mismos estando con los ojos cerrados.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había caído encima de alguien sobre algo mullido.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los verdes de él, acompañados por el fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, del que pronto se contagió. Las manos de ella cayeron en el pecho de él, mientras que las manos de él la agarraban de la cintura por la caída.

Llevados por el impulso adolescente del noviazgo, aquello que les hacía querer probar cosas nuevas, ambos se acercaron al otro, sellando el espacio con un beso que de a poco fue tomando intensidad.

Pronto, la rubia empezó a mover sus manos en busca de una mejor posición, llevándolas detrás del cuello del chico, dejando que sus manos se enredaran con los mechones húmedos de su pelo castaño.

Astrid se había cambiado de ropa y se había puesto una camiseta más holgada, la cual dejaba ver la piel nívea que había debajo cuando se había caído sobre él de esa forma tan indecorosa. Hiccup, perdiendo lo último que le quedaba de autocontrol al sentir las manos de su novia dar suaves tirones a su pelo, empezó a mover sus manos en simples caricias por su cintura, que al poco tiempo empezaron a subir por debajo de la camiseta.

— Te quiero — escapó de los labios de ambos.

Las caricias, el roce, los besos iban y venían. Ausentes de la realidad lluviosa que les rodeaba, inconscientes del tiempo y del espacio, ambos seguían en el sofá, profesando su amor por medio de esos gestos que compartían como pareja.

Entre suspiros, fueron dándose su espacio. Astrid se acomodó para quedar a un costado de Hiccup, mientras que él cedió y para no separarse por completo –y no caerse– pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de ella en un abrazo.

— ¿Sabes? Contigo todo es diferente. — Hiccup no necesitó saber de quién hablaba Astrid.

— M'lady — susurró al dejar un beso en su rubio cabello. Ella respondió encogiéndose contra él.

Y hubieran seguido en su burbuja de no ser porque un sonido, algo lejano, pero molesto, llamó la atención de la chica.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó en voz baja.

— ¿El viento? — respondió él.

Astrid se apoyó en Hiccup para levantarse y tener un mejor canal de audición.

 _Clac._

Tardó un par de segundo en asociar ese sonido al de las llaves.

¿¡LLAVES!?

— Hiccup, es mi padre — gritó a susurros, empujándole para que se diera prisa por levantarse.

El castaño se encontró entre dos problemas una vez que –gracias a su novia– había acabado en el suelo. La primera era el señor Hofferson. No quería causar una mala impresión y a saber qué se imaginaba de encontrar a su hija a solas con un chico a poco tiempo de haber roto con su ex. Lo cual, de alguna extraña manera, le llevaba a la segunda, ¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABA SU CAMISETA!?

Sobre el cabezal del sofá, hecha un desastre, estaba su camiseta, todavía mojada. Como pudo, se estiró para agarrarla y ponérsela lo más rápido posible.

— Hola papá — saludó Astrid cantarina.

Hiccup había conseguido ponerse la camiseta, al tiempo que se levantaba.

— Buenas tardes señor Hofferson.

El chico avanzó hasta el adulto extendiéndole la mano, tal y como sus modales le indicaban. El padre de la chica respondió al saludo con una mirada extraña sobre el joven que tenía delante. Mientras, a unos pasos de ambos, Astrid estaba que se quería dar de golpes contra la pared. ¿Acaso Hiccup no se dio cuenta de que tenía la camiseta al revés?

— Siento tener que irme… pero… mi padre me espera ¡sí! Tengo que hacer la cena. — balbuceaba el chico — Hasta otra señor, un gusto conocerlo. Adiós.

Hiccup se fue sin siquiera mirar a Astrid, quien estaba entre avergonzada y que se quería morir de la risa por la actuación de su novio. Pretendía hablar para dar una excusa coherente, pero su padre se le adelantó.

— Voy a hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Me voy a la cocina a preparar la cena. Mientras, ordena el salón.

Astrid sintió sus mejillas arder al mismo tiempo que sentía su alma volver a su cuerpo. El día de mañana tendría una charla muy interesante con Hiccup.

* * *

Realmente, esta era mi idea inicial en aquel capítulo. Digo por el elemento de la camiseta y todo el lío con el padre, pero quizás, tal y como iba la historia, no correspondía. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Contesto.

 **MeimiCaro:** Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegra que te inspirara eso (¿) Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Exacto, Hiccup es el único que puede leerla (¿). Aw, muchísimas gracias por tu consideración. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este shot también. Saludos. PD: suerte con esos exámenes.

 **Sakura Yellow:** Esa era mi intención, que fuera metafórico y con una dosis de cursilería (¿) Espero que te haya gustado este shot al igual que el anterior. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** jaja eso es lo que dicen. A los hechos me refiero jaja. Me alegro que te gustase tanto. Espero que este shot también te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Forever MK NH:** Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Sí, supongo que le pega ser romántico. Y no he leído 50SOG, así que no le veo el parecido. Espero que te guste este shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Aw, me alegra que te gustara tanto esas palabras de Hiccup para Astrid. Espero que este shot también te haya gustado. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	39. XLIII Meraki

Siento haber tardado con este. Ando finiquitando trabajos y bue. Falta tiempo.

Nos leemos.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 874

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en algún punto después de HTTYD2.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XLIII. Meraki**

 **·**

 _(Del griego)_

 _·_

 _Hacer algo con amor y creatividad, poniendo el alma en ello._

 _·_

 _·_

La noticia del embarazo de Astrid fue bien recibida por toda la aldea. El día del anuncio, se vitoreó tanto al jefe como a la jefa, dando sus bendiciones para esa nueva vida que venía en camino.

Al poco tiempo de haberse enterado, Hiccup modificó su horario. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Astrid. Tal y como le había dicho aquel día, un bebé era cosa de dos y él quería formar parte de esa aventura. Aunque también era consciente de que tenía que preparar la casa para la llegada del nuevo heredero y tenía que aprovechar esos meses en los que su esposa no lo requiriera tanto.

A la mañana daba un vuelo por toda la isla, para ver progresos y resolver problemas. Gracias a los dioses que Snotlout y Fishlegs se compadecieron de él para ayudarle en sus tareas.

Volvía al mediodía, para encontrar a su esposa merodeando el Gran Salón. El tiempo de la comida también era el tiempo de conversación que tenían. Astrid se empeñaba en seguir con sus labores como jefa, pero él insistía en que ella tenía que descansar. Suerte que Valka siempre llegaba antes de que su nuera pusiera el grito en el cielo por tratarla así. Agradecía que su madre la mantuviera ocupada.

Siempre intentaba acabar antes de tiempo para ir a la forja. Estaba trabajando en algo muy especial casi en secreto.

Hasta ese día.

La mañana en la residencia Haddock había resultado como venía haciendo de costumbre. Astrid amanecía de malhumor y con ganas de desayunar combinaciones que ni en sus peores sueños él se habría imaginado. Según Gothi, tenía cinco meses de embarazo y los antojos tan variopintos que tenía iban en aumento.

— Hiccup, ¿me pasas la jalea?

— M'lady, ¿no tienes suficiente con las sardinas bañadas en azúcar?

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso, _Haddock_? — hubiera querido decirle a su esposa que podría caerle mal al estómago esa combinación, pero cuando lo llamaba así, las cosas no auguraban nada bueno.

— Aquí tienes.

A veces se le quitaba el hambre de verla mezclar pescado con dulce. Por mucho que ella asegurara lo delicioso que estaba, él no quería ser víctima de una patada al estómago. Terminó de desayunar y se despidió de ella con un beso antes de salir por la puerta.

Hiccup, como venía haciendo hace poco, no hizo la descubierta ese día. Se fue directo a la forja, a terminar el nuevo complemento de su hogar. Estaba casi seguro de que a Astrid le encantaría. Al acabar los últimos detalles, agarró una manta y la puso encima, cubriendo la sorpresa.

Salió de la forja y para ponerse en marcha al Gran Salón, donde se suponía que estaría su esposa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrársela en la puerta, con la mirada inquisitiva, acusándole.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— As… ¡Astrid! Eh… Eh… ¿cómo tú por aquí? ¿No estabas con mi madre?

— Se fue al Santuario temprano y no ha vuelto, así que pensé que era buena idea alcanzarte en el pueblo y cuando te busco, resulta que nadie te ha visto en varios días. La descubierta la llevan Snotlout y Fishlegs. ¿Qué significa todo esto? — preguntó alterada.

— Cálmate m'lady. Te aseguro que todo tiene explicación.

— ¿Ah, sí? Me encantaría oírla.

Hiccup se vio entre la espada y la pared. Habría querido que ese momento fuera más especial, pero la actitud de su esposa le dejaba sin opciones.

— Si… si tuvieras la amabilidad de acompañarme.

Hiccup le tendió la mano, pero Astrid la alejó con un golpe y empezó a andar altanera, enfadada y queriendo explicaciones de todo.

— A ver, ¿qué excusa tienes?

— Mira debajo de la manta.

Astrid hizo caso a lo que su marido decía. Tiró de la manta y descubrió la excusa. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca, cubriéndosela por la sorpresa.

— Hicc…

Casi no podía hablar de la alegría. Al tirar de la manta, dejó al descubierto una cuna de madera. La cabecera tenía un bonito decorado tallado a mano y un pequeño mástil que del que colgaban tres nadders.

— Sorpresa — canturreó, acercándose a ella para abrazarla. — Querría habértela mostrado en otras circunstancias, pero así está bien.

— Es preciosa.

— Me alegro que te guste.

— ¿Es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

— Mas o menos. Estoy trabajando en otras cosas para nuestro futuro bebé y…

— ¡Se movió! — exclamó Astrid — Mira, toca. — dijo agarrando una de las manos de Hiccup para ponerla sobre su abultado vientre.

— ¡Lo siento! Hola bebé — habló — Te estamos esperando. — puso las dos manos a los costados de su vientre. — No te conocemos aún y ya te queremos.

Astrid admiró el gesto. Sabía que a veces podía ser un poco histérica y perder los estribos; y que Hiccup era quien mejor llevaba sus cambios de humor. Suspiró y puso sus manos sobre las de él. Ambos levantaron la mirada, viéndose a los ojos.

— Gracias Hiccup.

Hiccup la besó en respuesta. No importaba cuán cambiante era su esposa. La quería con todo y sus defectos. No por nada llevaba en su vientre al futuro de su familia.

— Haría eso y más m'lady. Por ti y por mi hijo.

* * *

Sorry, siento que ha quedado un tanto rápido. Espero que se haya entendido bien.

 **Forever MK NH:** Gracias a ti. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Nein, todavía no me animo con el lemon en este fandom xd. En fin, espero que este shot te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Es que ya debía de este fic. Cuando acabé con Make me believe again quería escribirlo y publicarlo, pero lo dejé pasar y pasar y pasar… por eso viene tan tarde. Cuando vi la palabra, dije "esta es a mía". Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** ¿No? Yo pensé que sí. Pues esa escena casi postula para ese fic xd. Pero no. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Pobre, se te acumulan igual que a mi. Te entiendo. Cambio el orden de los nombres según su aparición y/o importancia en el shot. Anyway, espero que te haya gustado este. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Y así lo queremos. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	40. VII Gigil

OH! ¡Llego a tiempo! Vaya novedad… en fin, les dejo con la lectura. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 439

 **Personajes:** Astrid, Hiccup, OC's

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en algún punto después de HTTYD2

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **VII. Gigil**

 **·**

 _(Del filipino)_

 _·_

 _El impulso de pellizcar algo insoportablemente tierno._

 _·_

 _·_

Algo que siempre estaría en su memoria, sería aquella anécdota que su madre no dejaba de contarle cuando aún la acompañaba en vida. Recordar sus facciones, sus gestos… todo.

 _« ¡Qué tranquila eras entonces! A los pocos días de haber nacido, te bautizamos con el nombre de "Astrid". Todos en la aldea apoyaron nuestra decisión, sabían que ibas a crecer como una vikinga muy hermosa. Todos te daban caricias, te traían regalos y los más cercanos te tocaban la nariz o las mejillas._

 _Lo que nadie sabía era que con el paso del tiempo serías tan terca. Dioses, Astrid. Aún recuerdo el día que le mordiste a Gothi cuando te fue a agarrar del moflete.»_

Todo Berk sabía que era una guerrera, nunca creyó que de pequeña ya daba pelea a todo aquel que se acercara. Ahora solo podía reírse al imaginarse pequeña, con algún diente, mordiendo a la pobre Gothi, quien seguramente solo le estaba dando una muestra de cariño después de hacer su trabajo.

 _«Fue solo una vez, pero después de un tiempo, cuando te salieron más dientes y ganaste fuerza… El chillido de tu padre se escuchó hasta Asgard, de eso estoy segura._

 _Descubrimos que no te gustaba que te tocaran ninguna parte de tu rostro y eventualmente, dejamos de hacerlo. Pero con esa carita que tenías… más de uno se llevó un susto.»_

— Pero tú no serás así, ¿verdad Einar? — Astrid tenía en su regazo a su pequeño hijo — Tú serás como tu papá, ¿no?

El pequeño bebé miraba atento a su madre con sus ojos, verdes como los de Hiccup.

— Pero tendrá el instinto guerrero de su madre. — una voz la sorprendió — Y al igual que Halley — la pequeña entró tras su padre — Será jinete de dragón.

— Hiccup, Halley. ¿Cómo es que volvieron tan pronto?

— Bueno, Halley encontró unas flores y quiso traértelas antes de que se malograran.

— Toma mami — dijo la pequeña, acercándose para entregárselas.

 _«Pero mamá, ¿por qué me cuentas todas estas cosas?»_

 _«Porque algún día, tú tendrás tu propia familia y me gustaría que vinieras a contarme todas las cosas que hacen mis nietos cuando yo no los veo.»_

 _«Yo no me voy a casar.»_

 _«Ay, hija. A veces no sabes qué te tiene preparado la vida. Todavía no, pero llegará el día que hasta la más mínima cosa, hasta el más pequeño gesto, te harán el día y lo recordarás por siempre. »_

Todo lo que su madre le había dicho aquel día, resonaba en su mente. Tenía razón con esas palabras. Y todavía no era consciente de cuánto.

* * *

Creo que el tema "bebés" ya va a quedar cerrado en esta colección de shots. ¡Ya vamos por el 40 publicado! Solo me quedan 10 para cumplir mi objetivo.

Contesto:

 **SakuraYellow:** La verdad que iba a poner un furia nocturna y un nadder, pero un móvil de esos con solo dos figuritas, se me hace triste. Por eso dejé que fueran nadders, así quedaba relacionado con Astrid. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegro que te gustase, eso es lo que quería plasmar:"el –temido– embarazo de Astrid". Espero que este shot también te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Dejémoslo en que sus hormonas le estaban haciendo pensar lo peor xd. Sí, los recibí todos juntos. No te preocupes con el tema de reviews, lo has leído, así que muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo. Espero que te gustase el fic y que te guste este shot. Saludos.

 **Forever MK NH:** Espero que este también te haya parecido tierno y que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** ¿Sandía con pescado? Ankward… xd. Mi mamá se volvió loca porque quería moras y no encontrábamos en ningún sitio. Luego cuando encontramos, estaban caras, pero todo por una mamá embarazada. Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	41. XLIX Culaccino

Y he aquí uno de los shots que me quedan. Aviso: estoy entrando en época de exámenes. Aún así, intentaré no perderme ningún finde ahora que ya estoy a poco de acabar el reto.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 830

 **Personajes:** Ruffnut, Snotlout.

 **N/A:** Este shot es un AU Modern. Los personajes rondan los veintipocos años.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XLIX. Culaccino**

 **·**

 _(Del italiano)_

 _·_

 _La marca que deja un vaso frío en una superficie._

 _·_

 _·_

Maldita fuera la hora en que decidió salir con sus _queridas_ amigas. No estaba de humor. Desde que tenían novio y ella no, las cosas habían cambiado.

Cuando era una loca adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel, pasarse las tardes de los fines de semana de matiné en matiné hasta que les echaran le parecía lo más acorde con su edad. Bailar música sin entender la letra, subirse a las plataformas a demostrar que era la _reina de la noche_ y que le pidieran algún que otro baile. Pero sobre todo, extrañaba esa época en zapatillas y tops con frases sin sentido que podía vestir.

Maldita fuera la hora en que cumplió los dieciocho y sus amigas dejaron de acompañarla a las matinés. Al año siguiente, todas con su legalidad cumplida, ya no podían entrar en los locales para menores. Aunque el ambiente todavía era pasable.

Nadie le dijo a Ruffnut que a los veintiuno, las discotecas se vieran más aburridas que de costumbre. Sus amigas de fin de semana tenían novio y, o bien salían con los _tipos_ a dar un paseo o bien daba la casualidad de que iban a la discoteca. ¡Milagro! O no.

— Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. — bufó Ruff.

Sus amigas estaban prestando más atención a sus _galanes_ y a ella la habían dejado en la barra hablando sola cuando quiso darse cuenta de que ya no estaban haciéndole caso.

Pidió otra copa al chico que atendía y cuando la tuvo en su poder, se dio la vuelta para mirar el panorama. Justo tuvo la mala suerte de que una canción lenta sonara y que todas las parejas estaban más cerca de lo normal. Incluso las chicas que estaban bailando en grupo habían corrido a juntarse con un _ser del género masculino_ para bailar la canción lenta.

— Típico. Nadie quiere ser la solterona de veintidós años.

— No sabía que fuera tradición no sacar a una dama a bailar una lenta.

Ruffnut volvía a comprobar su teoría de que si estabas sola en la canción lenta, salían los desesperados a probar suerte y no verse mal. Aunque para ella, se vieran peor. Suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta.

— Disculpa, pero yo no estoy sola. — se defendió. Detuvo su mirada en el _sujeto_ que tenía delante

— Bueno, en ese caso, ¿qué tal si te invito a una copa mientras esperas a tu galán? — contestó él con sorna.

— No tengo ningún galán, pero puedes invitarme a todas las copas que quieras.

Ruffnut volvió a girarse en el asiento, quedando de cara a la barra de nuevo y con un gesto llamó al chico que atendía. Pidió para ella y su acompañante. Casi no intercambiaron palabras, aunque sí se dijeron sus nombres.

— Así que Snotlout, ¿huh? — él asintió — A ver, ¿qué te pido?

— Espera, espera… — detuvo el chico. Suspiró y volvió a hablar cuando la rubia detuvo su mirada en él — Me has caído muy bien y… tengo que decirte algo y necesito de tu colaboración. Si todo sale bien, te invito a lo que quieras, donde quieras.

— A ver, ¿de qué se trata? — preguntó con desconfianza e interés al mismo tiempo.

— Verás, mis amigos son un poco idiotas y yo más al haber aceptado — admitió — Esto es una apuesta con ellos. Hablar contigo y conseguir una cita.

— ¿Una apuesta? ¿Sobre mi?

— Sí… Si gano, ellos me deben mil coronas cada uno.

Podría estar molesta, pues estaba en su justo derecho, pero también recordaba que ella alguna jugarreta de ese estilo había hecho en su adolescencia. Además, podría salir ganando.

— ¿De cuántos idiotas estamos hablando?

— Tres.

— O sea, que si _ganamos_ , son tres mil coronas y me invitas a algo, a lo que yo quiera y donde yo quiera. — sonrió, él asintió — En ese caso, — Ruff rebuscó en su bolso y sacó papel y lápiz — ten, mi número de teléfono. Ve y diles que has conseguido eso como prueba y ahora voy.

— ¿Eh? — Snotlout no entendía lo que la joven pretendía.

— A ver, botarate — cambió de tono, un tanto molesta por tener que explicarlo todo. — Ve, enséñales la prueba, que te paguen y nos vamos. — volteó los ojos al ver que Snotlout aún no comprendía — ¡Sorpresa! Acabas de ganar una cita conmigo. Ahora, sácame de aquí.

— Aaaah, ya entendí. Espérame aquí, princesa.

Snotlout se levantó y dio media vuelta, caminando hacia sus amigos.

— ¿Princesa? — se extrañó. — Podría ser peor.

Ruffnut guardó sus cosas en su bolso y agarró su abrigo. Dejó de recado al camarero que la chica rubia de ojos azules y la chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes pagarían sus consumiciones de la noche. Ya estaba lista para salir cuando Snotlout la alcanzó.

— Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir? — preguntó él, llevándola hacia la salida

— ¿Tienes coche? — lo vio asentir y sonrió — Entonces, prepárate. Vamos a ir a varios sitios.

Ambos sonrieron. Quizás no acabara tan mal la noche.

* * *

Si han visto las distintas asignaciones para la palabra hombre/chico/muchacho no lo vean como si fuera extraño. A veces, a los novios de mis conocidas, los llamo así. ¿Saben eso de que "de media, si estás de novio/a pierdes dos amigxs"? Está comprobado. Habla la experiencia de quien sale perdiendo. O sea, moi.

También aclarar el concepto de coronas, que es la moneda noruega que equivale a 100 dólares aprox.

Whatever, contesto.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Tengo esa impresión de ella, no sé. De que era ruda desde niña. Creo que también es por una cosa que leí en un fic. En fin, me alegra que te gustase, espero que este shot también. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Bueno, todo tiene que acabar en algún momento. Yo hago mi papel de madre con mi gata y ya. Y haré lo mismo con los gatos que vengan. Me conocerán como mamá gato. (?) En fin, espero que este shot te haya gustado.

 **DragoViking:** Me alegra que te gustase el anterior shot, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Forever MK NH:** Aw, me alegro que te gustara. Espero que este también. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	42. III Bonhomia

Sí, lo sé. Me desaparecí. La universidad va a acabar conmigo a este paso. Pero bue. No he tenido días muy buenos que digamos, así que para despejarme, he escrito un poco. A ver si les gusta.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 770

 **Personajes:** Astrid, Hiccup

 **N/A:** AU Modern. Astrid ha pasado por mucho en estos últimos años. Con su padre haciéndola menos a cada paso que da, se siente incapaz de generar contacto con alguien del género opuesto.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **III. Bonhomía**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Afabilidad, sencillez, bondad y honradez en el carácter y en el comportamiento._

 _·_

 _·_

¿Por qué se sentía diferente? ¿Por qué no podía odiarlo? ¿Por qué simplemente no huía de él como huía de medio mundo?

Demasiadas preguntas. Pocas respuestas y casi ninguna con sentido común. ¿Era eso lo que llamaban "hormonas adolescentes"? ¡Por Thor! Ella apenas había salido de la adolescencia y no quería volver atrás.

Solía pasar sus tardes a solas en el centro cultural de Luk Tuk, tocando el violín, rodeada de sus partituras. La música había sido su fiel compañera en los momentos difíciles. Y de esos, había tenido bastantes en los últimos años.

Hacía poco que tenía que compartir la que por tanto tiempo había sido su aula de música con otro violinista. No toleraba el hecho de que alguien compartiera ese espacio de tiempo con ella. No con algo que amaba.

Ella, violinista desde pequeña, siempre esforzándose por ser la mejor, nunca había compartido el aula con otra persona que no fuera su profesora.

Al principio, se puso de los nervios. Los últimos sucesos en su vida no le permitían tener plena confianza en su nuevo acompañante. El género masculino no le inspiraba la misma confianza de antaño. Cosas que tuvo que afrontar sola y que intentaba dejar en el pasado.

— Astrid. — la llamó el castaño.

— ¿Qué? — contestó secamente, pero un tono más bajo y menos serio que de costumbre.

— Hoy has tocado muy bien. Estaremos listos para la próxima semana si seguimos a este ritmo.

— Ya… — susurró — Tú… también has tocado muy bien, Hiccup.

Vio como el chico sonreía, con esa sonrisa que solo él sabía poner y solo a él se la había visto. Hasta ahora, ella no era capaz de encontrar la misma curvatura en ninguna otra persona. Solo en él.

Y se odiaba no poder odiarlo.

Lo odiaba a él por ser tan bueno, tan diferente a todos los demás. Tan cortés, tan amable, tan sincero, tan… persona. Siempre se comportaba bien y le hablaba aún mejor, incluso cuando a veces ella le respondía de mala manera, él respetaba sus desplantes o sus momentos de silencio.

Pero amaba que fuera así.

Toda esa cortesía sin segundas intenciones. Esa sonrisa sincera, los comentarios bonitos y motivadores, cómo se sentía cuando tocaban el violín los dos juntos. Le traía paz oírlo hablar. Le hacía ver que no todos los hombres eran iguales.

Recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron con algo de vergüenza. Él había extendido su mano para saludarla, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, pero recibió otra respuesta. Un manotazo y un bufido. En ese momento, Astrid pensó que era otro idiota con cara de galán y fama de "conquistador" y pensó que estaba en lo correcto cuando se ofreció a alcanzarla a su casa. Ese día, la llave que le hizo, casi le quiebra la muñeca.

Hoy por hoy, Hiccup parecía no recordar nada de eso. Apenas había pasado un par de meses y ella se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Con el paso del tiempo, cuando él hablaba, ella contestaba, a su manera, pero para Hiccup era suficiente con escucharla.

Y una persona que la escuchara era lo que ella más anhelaba. Una semana había pasado desde que se derrumbó frente a él. Con su profesora ausente, no sabía a quién recurrir y solo esperaba que su ataque de nervios no fuera una excusa para reírse de ella y dejarse ver vulnerable. Hiccup escuchó y no juzgó. En silencio, la tomó de la mano y susurró un "todo irá bien", pero ella quitó su mano y se alejó de él.

Al día siguiente no apareció, pero al siguiente sí. No podía dejar las cosas así. Habló con él lo justo y lo necesario para que se olvidara del tema. A cambio, él ya no recibía respuestas bruscas.

 _"_ _No puede ser real. En este mundo no hay gente así."_ Se repetía una y otra vez al acabar las clases. Al verlo irse caminando para el lado contrario que ella, le dejaba una sensación en el pecho que no sabía reconocer.

Pero sabía que se equivocaba con todo lo que en un principio pensó de él. Él era real. Ahora lo notaba.

Justo ahora que le tomaba de la mano, escuchando los aplausos del público que había ido a verlos. Y sabía que era para bien cuando vio a lo lejos cómo su madre sonreía.

No sabría decir quién estaba más sorprendido del gesto, pero poco le importaba. Un ligero apretón, como una corriente eléctrica, sentenció la caída de ese muro que ella misma había construido entre ellos.

* * *

Personalmente, aunque creo que ha quedado rápido y raro, me gusta lo que intento plasmar. No sé, pero siempre se me hace que en ese momento que piensas en mandar todo a *inserte lugar feo* va a haber alguien que te tienda la mano para seguir adelante. Ese momento en que te das por vencida y que no te salen más que pensamientos negativos, pero está ese alguien diciéndote que no, que irá bien o que lo sacarás adelante.

Y corto, que me he puesto muy sentimental. Contesto:

 **DragoViking:** Qué bueno que te gustó. Espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegra que te gustaran ambos shots. Espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Forever MK NH:** Pff, ni creas, yo ni de lejos soy como Ruff. Yo prefiero quedarme en mi sofá con una mantita, un café y alguna serie o película en la laptop. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **MeimiCaro:** Pues sí, para qué engañarnos jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	43. IX Ojalá

Desplazando mis obligaciones por un ratito, vengo a publicar una conti del shot anterior. Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 676

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** AU Modern. Este shot es una continuación del anterior a petición de **Flopi216**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **IX. Ojalá**

 _·_

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Denota vivo deseo de que suceda algo._

 _·_

 _·_

La leve presión en su mano izquierda se sentía tímida al principio, pero firme al segundo después. El barullo de la gente felicitándoles por su actuación perdía importancia y claridad. Hiccup no quería echar a perder el momento, pero necesitaba sentir real ese gesto, al igual que su compañera.

Había conocido a Astrid hacía relativamente poco. Quizás no en las mejores condiciones, o eso es lo que percibió la primera vez que se encontraron. No supo cuál era el problema, si era él o qué, hasta que un día llegó al aula y la encontró llorando. La escuchó largo y tendido. No entendió del todo qué era lo que pasaba, pero sí lo suficiente para saber que alguien le había hecho daño.

¿Quién en su sano juicio le haría daño? ¿Quién había sido capaz de romperla?

Lo cierto era que observándola, Astrid no tenía muy buenas formas de relacionarse con los demás. Todo por culpa de experiencias pasadas. Ahora lo entendía.

Al día siguiente de que ella hablara, le pidió que lo olvidara. Hiccup asintió para hacerle saber que podía confiar en él, pero sabía que no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente. No cuando sus pensamientos hacia ella habían cambiado de chica que tocaba el violín enfadada con el mundo a chica que tocaba con el alma, que sentía y se desahogaba por medio del instrumento, dejando fluir todo su coraje y tristeza.

Con el paso de los días, sentía que el trato entre ellos mejoraba. Antes, apenas le veía la cara, porque se pasaba toda la clase de espaldas a él; y ahora, aunque su cara en conjunto no lo reflejara, sus ojos sí. En sus orbes azules podía ver que ella se sentía cómoda con él, que ya no había tanta desconfianza.

De repente, todas esas escenas que revivían momentos de semanas pasadas se rompieron al notar un vacío en la mano que no sujetaba el violín. Volteó a ver a su compañera y al fin pudo ver una sonrisa sincera. Con un gesto, le indicó que tenían que bajar del escenario.

Algo había cambiado en ella, lo notaba.

Ya en bastidores, su profesora les felicitó por tan hermosa actuación y deseándoles lo mejor, se despidió de ellos hasta el próximo año lectivo. Cuando estuvieron solos, Hiccup titubeó al intentar hablar, pero Astrid fue más rápida.

— Gracias Hiccup. — dijo, mirándolo a los ojos, cosa que en otra ocasión no habría sido capaz de hacer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — la miró extrañado.

— Por… por todo. Sé que no te he tratado bien y eso, pero… a pesar de todo has sido un buen compañero.

— Ah… no tienes por qué darlas. — contestó dudoso — Tú también has sido una buena compañera.

El silencio se formó entre ambos. Hiccup pensaba en terminar por despedirse hasta dentro de unos meses, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a Astrid. ¿Abrazo o apretón de manos?

— Yo… — escuchó balbucear a Astrid. — Me tengo que ir…

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Astrid estaba en la misma situación. Parecía que quería y no podía. Él entendió entonces, que lo mejor era no forzar las cosas. Estiró la mano delante de él, esperando que ella respondiera.

— Lo siento… — susurró ella, al tiempo que respondía el gesto de Hiccup.

— Astrid. — llamó él — Aún… aún no entiendo muy bien qué fue lo que te pasó, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Tanto como si quieres desahogarte como si quieres gritarle a alguien porque en verdad lo necesites.

La chica sonrió con el último comentario. Él no se hacía una idea de lo mucho que la confortaban sus palabras.

— Gracias. Gracias de verdad. Te prometo que pondré de mi parte para algún día, contarte todo. Cuando me sienta preparada y…

— Esperaré hasta entonces.

Hiccup tomó su violín, ya metido en la funda que lo resguardaba y salió de allí. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el día que ella tuviera plena confianza en él llegara pronto.

* * *

Antes que nada, siento la demora. Estoy estudiando para los exámenes de fin de cuatrimestre. El tiempo no me da para mucho. Espero solucionar estos problemas pronto. Contesto.

 **Flopi216:** Me alegra que te gustase. Espero que esta continuación respondiera a tus expectativas. Saludos.

 **ForeverMK NH:** Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Me reí con tu comentario. Sí, Astrid, detrás de ti hay muchas más. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Aw, me alegra que te gustara. Espero que la conti también. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegra que te gustaran ambos shots, cada uno es "especial" a su manera. Astrid es mi personaje favorito, me encanta lo ruda que puede ser, pero digo yo, también tiene sentimientos y eso es lo que me gusta reflejar en mis fics. Espero que este shot también te haya gustado. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	44. X Nunchi

Aprovechando mis descansitos entre horas de estudio y más horas de estudio, escribo para distraerme un poco y relajarme.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 461

 **Personajes:** Heather

 **N/A:** AU Modern

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **X. Nunchi**

 **·**

 _(Del coreano)_

 _·_

 _La capacidad de saber leer el estado emocional de otras personas._

 _·_

 _·_

Heather era de esas personas que por cosas de la vida, no era buena expresándose. Podía estar parada en medio del aula y pasar desapercibida, pero al mismo tiempo, ser de suma importancia para sus compañeros.

No por nada era delegada y hacía las veces de líder en su grupo de amigas, pero tras toda esa fachada de chica decidida se escondía una chica que se lanzaba al vacío después de mucho pensar, pero siempre con un paracaídas.

La vida le había dado varios disgustos a su corta edad. En dieciséis años, sus padres la habían abandonado junto a su hermano Dagur cuando apenas tenía seis años y él, diez. Fue a parar a una casa de acogida con él, esperando que los adoptaran a los dos juntos, pero siempre que eso pasaba, su hermano y su carácter hacían que no los quisieran.

Dagur había cumplido dieciocho años y tenía poder para llevársela de allí, pero en una carta le dejó bien claro que estaría mejor sin él. A sus doce años, ya había perdido todo lo que quedaba de su familia.

Al año siguiente, la adoptaron. Cualquiera diría que sería el día más feliz de su vida, pero apenas se sentía capaz de reflejarlo en una sonrisa que no alcanzaba a mostrarlo de verdad.

Con el paso de los años, fue mejorando eso, pero aún le costaba. Tantos años escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos para que los posibles adoptantes la vieran como una niña ejemplar le estaban pasando factura.

Esperaba que estos dos últimos años de la secundaria pudiera terminar de encontrarse como persona y quizás, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad ya tendría los medios suficientes para buscar a su hermano.

Distraída con sus pensamientos, cuando llegó a su taquilla, al abrirla, un sobre cayó. El habitual de siempre. El de _su admirador secreto_ , como decían sus amigas.

 _"_ _Hey, sonríe"_

El mensaje que se encontraba siempre iba acorde al estado de ánimo de ese día. Y cada uno de ellos, era diferente. Aún no conseguía averiguar quién era el o la que le mandaba esos mensajes, casi telegramas por lo cortos que eran, pero que le sacaban una pequeña sonrisa.

Era como si alguien la observara de lejos y supiera cómo se sentía a cada momento. ¿Cómo? Si ella a veces no sabía ni cómo se sentía.

Suspiró, volviendo a meter la tarjetita a su correspondiente sobre para así atesorarla con el resto. Cerró la taquilla y mirando a ambos lados para asegurarse de que ya no hubiera nadie, lo guardó en su mochila.

A pocos metros de ella, oculto en un pasillo, estaba su "admirador secreto" velando porque aquella chica sonriera más a menudo.

* * *

Y la pregunta es, ¿quién creen que es el chico misterioso? Pista: es medio canon en RTTE. Si saben a lo que me refiero.

 **Alexandra HSGS:** Pues no quería escribir sobre eso, porque me daba cosa plasmarlo erróneamente. El caso es que el problema que había pensado de Astrid era maltrato familiar, proveniente de su padre. Como no sé cómo llevarlo y que parezca lo más realista posible, decidí omitirlo. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Forever MK NH:** Me alegra que te gustase. Espero que este también. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Y así siguen hasta la posteridad *sigh* En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** La verdad que sí, que da para más y extenderlo hasta el infinito, pero prefiero cortar ya. Quizás en un futuro… Pero bue. Me alegra que te gustara el anterior y espero que este igual. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	45. XIV Época

**Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 253

 **Personajes:** Familia Haddock

 **N/A:** Post HTTYD2

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XIV. Época**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _Un período de tiempo._

 _·_

 _·_

Posiblemente hoy sea uno de esos días que difícilmente voy a poder olvidar. Allá a lo lejos veo el barco encendido que se lleva a mi madre directo al Valhalla.

Todos estos años, recuperando el tiempo perdido se resumen a esta despedida. Todos reunidos en el muelle, viendo cómo la embarcación se aleja hacia el horizonte y se consume con el fuego.

— Hiccup — me llama Astrid — Me llevo a Halley y Einar a casa.

— Está bien. Yo… iré con Toothless y CloudJumper

Ciertamente, los dragones han decidido no compartir el funeral con nosotros. Saben que han perdido a quien empezó la paz con ellos y el más afectado es CloudJumper.

Toothless se acerca y detrás, el dragón compañero de mi madre.

— Lo sé, amigo. Tendremos que trabajar más duro para honrar su nombre. — Toothless se irguió, entendiendo que era parte de su responsabilidad y el respeto que tenía por mi madre. — CloudJumper, ¿te quedarás?

El Stormcutter me miró y luego dirigió su vista al fuego. Un rugido leve fue su respuesta.

— Entiendo. — me acerqué a él y le rasqué el mentón — Te deseo mucha suerte.

Juntando mi frente con la suya, puse fin a esa unión que tenía CloudJumper con mi familia.

Toothless también se despidió, liberándolo de su mandato. El dragón de mi madre, abrió las alas y con un rugido, despegó. Al poco tiempo, se perdió en el horizonte.

Era el fin de una etapa de mi vida. Ahora quedaba seguir para adelante.

* * *

Contesto:

 **Mad Ladyration:** Todas sabemos que Hiccup es diferente y así le queremos. Espero que te gustara el shot. Saludos.

 **Sakura Yellow:** Es una de las muchas realidades de este mundo. A veces, la gente, para proteger a los que quieren, se alejan pensando que es lo mejor y a veces, no lo es. En fin, me alegra que te gustara el anterior shot. Espero que este también te haya agradado. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Pues sí, muy de su estilo. Y lo siento, pero creo que no le haré continuación. Al menos, no por ahora. Espero que te gustase el shot. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Pues sí, todos le acertaron al admirador secreto. Espero que te gustara el shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** La verdad, creo que sigo sin acertar con Heather. Como no está muy definida su personalidad y a cada temporada es más… no sé, pues eso. Lo sé, no he dicho nada claro. Me alegra que te gustase el shot anterior y la "metáfora" del paracaídas. Espero que este shot también. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	46. XVII Kintsukuroi

Antes que nada, desearles Feliz Navidad. Espero que hayan pasado una buena velada. Si todo va bien, en otro shot, les deseo feliz año.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 240

 **Personajes:** Hiccup

 **N/A:** Este shot es un AU Modern que tiene cierta relación con My Life, My Choice.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XVII. Kintsukuroi**

 **·**

 _(del japonés)_

 _·_

 _Reparación de la cerámica uniendo las piezas con oro y plata, lo que las hace más hermosas._

 _·_

 _·_

Camicazi siempre ha sido un misterio para mí. Bueno, quizás… no siempre.

Recuerdo haber jugado con ella de pequeño, hasta que nos mudamos a la otra punta del barrio. Teníamos una relación de amigos normal y corriente.

Luego recuerdo lo duro que fue cuando perdió a su madre y todo el tema de Astrid. De lejos, lucía entera. De cerca, se podía notar en sus ojos lo rota que estaba. Conmigo se permitió llorar.

Al poco tiempo llegó Astrid y por temas de estudio, no pude estar presente cuando pasó lo de Bertha. No estuve para apoyarla y sabía de buena mano que lo necesitaba.

Para cuando la volví a ver, parecía que nada hubiera trastocado esa paz que desprendía de pequeña. Como si los golpes que le profirió la vida la hubieran hecho más fuerte, lo cual la hacía una gran persona.

Luego volví a ver cómo se desmoronaba toda esa fachada y con lo de la clínica…

Ahora puedo ver que es frágil. Que ha vuelto a recoger todos sus pedazos para mantenerse entera y dar a apariencia de ello, porque "no necesita ayuda".

A veces me gustaría poder dejar de callar, darle un abrazo, que llore y que me cuente todo lo que le pasa, pero sé que no puedo. Tanto por ella, como por mi.

* * *

Desde ya me propongo continuar con ese fic. Tengo algún capítulo avanzado y el final ya pensado. Solo falta escribirlo. Pensé que podría escribir estas vacaciones, pero tengo exámenes a la vuelta, so. Contesto:

 **Flopi216:** Debe ser triste perder a una madre. Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Drago Viking:** Si tú lo dices… Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este shot también te agrade. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegra que te gustara. No sé, me imaginé que CloudJumper, con esa unión tan fuerte que tenía con Valka, se iría. Ella era su compañera. No sé. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el shot. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Supongo que varía como en las personas. Algunas se encierran y se aíslan, mientras que otras intentan seguir adelante aún cuando el dolor es fuerte. Espero que este shot te haya agradado. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	47. XXII Superfluo

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tienen otro shot.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 1064

 **Personajes:** Gobber, Hiccup

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado en algún punto entre HTTYD y HTTYD2.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXII. Superfluo**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _No necesario, que está de más._

 _·_

 _·_

 _«Callar al hijo del jefe era algo casi imposible de lograr. Con su gran porte y su tono de voz autoritario, no dejaba lugar a dudas de que sería un gran jefe en un futuro próximo. Pero para todo hay una excepción, y ese "casi" era la clave._

 _Tu madre, Valka, no era como las otras vikingas. Era… pues como tú. De cuerpo delgado, algo torpe y con unas ideas muy raras sobre los dragones. Bueno, como las tuyas, pero esa es otra historia._

 _El caso es que Stoick, como hijo del jefe, tenía cierta autoridad y no dejaba que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Él solucionaba todo a los gritos y nadie se quejaba, menos tu madre. Digamos que tu padre tiene de estricto lo mismo que tiene de inoportuno._

 _Lo descubrirás por tu cuenta, pero debes saber que hay días en los que las chicas están de mal humor sin motivo._

 _Bueno, a lo que iba._

 _Antes, el entrenamiento para cazar dragones y el entrenamiento de combate eran obligatorios. Stoick se jactaba de ser el mejor en ambas disciplinas._

 _En el entrenamiento de dragones, nada fuera de lo normal. Tu padre era el mejor y tu madre la peor, pero en el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo… Digamos que tu padre no empezó con buen pie cuando le tocó luchar contra Valka. Un comentario no muy acertado acabó con un gran chichón en la cabeza de tu padre y con tu madre muy enfadada._

 _Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Desde ese día, tus padres no se llevaron bien en absoluto. Cada que les tocaba luchar el uno contra el otro, Stoick salía con un ojo morado y después del entrenamiento de dragones, Stoick y su hermano, tu tío, comentaban la penosa actuación de tu madre._

 _Hasta que se hartó._

 _Valka le cantó las cuarenta a tu padre. Que si ella iba al entrenamiento era porque no tenía otra opción, que si fuera por ella, nunca más pondría un pie en la Academia y que se atreviera a burlarse otra vez, que cordialmente, le invitaba a un combate uno a uno._

 _¡Jaja! Tu padre no volvió a reírse de ella en el entrenamiento de dragones y en los combates, la evitaba. Stoick aprendió una gran lección ese día: "Valka era de armas tomar"_

 _Y te preguntarás, si se llevaban tan mal ¿cómo es que acabaron casados? Bien, pues ahí va otra historia. El entrenamiento de dragones había acabado varios meses atrás de esa masacre. Ambos cambiaron el día en que los dragones atacaron con más fuerza que nunca. Fue horrible. Berk quedó hecha una miseria. Muchos vikingos perdieron la vida, entre ellos, tus abuelos maternos._

 _Al día siguiente, tu madre le pidió expresamente perdón a Stoick por haberle gritado en el pasado y le pidió, no, le rogó que le enseñara cómo matar a un dragón._

 _No fue fácil. Tu madre era terca. Tanto como tu padre. ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que esa terquedad tuya te la dio Odín? ¡No!_

 _Hay quien dice que el roce hace el cariño y eso fue lo que pasó. Valka entrenó duro, convirtiéndose en una de las mejores alumnas que ha tenido Berk, después de Stoick, claro. Mientras, ambos cayeron en ese juego que solo los enamorados entienden. Tenías que verlos luchar codo con codo cuando los berserkers atracaban en la costa._

 _En uno de esos momentos de confesiones, Valka le contó a Stoick que ella no era partidaria de matar dragones porque veía en ellos criaturas nobles e inteligentes. Pensaba que tras ese comportamiento agresivo, debía haber una razón de peso. Entonces, tu padre le preguntó porqué había cambiado de opinión y en verdad, no había cambiado de opinión, era solo que si decidía formar una familia, tendría que saber protegerlos para no perderlos._

 _Y fue justo ese día que Stoick se le declaró a tu madre. Sin darse cuenta, le preguntó que qué pasaría si fuera él con quien formara familia. Tu madre estaba que no se lo creía, hasta que tu padre se arrodilló frente a ella diciéndole que si lo escogía a él, nunca más tendría que matar a un dragón._

 _Y Valka lo eligió ese día. El único problema era tu abuelo paterno. Sabía de las ideas de tu madre y se opuso a que se casaran._

 _Hasta el último día de vida del viejo Haddock, en que tu madre, le salvó de una muerte a manos de un dragón, pero no de la muerte que Odín le tenía prevista. Muerto en combate, sus últimas palabras fueron para su hijo. Que fuera feliz._

 _Unas semanas después del funeral del Gran Jefe Haddock, Stoick anunció su casamiento con Valka, que se celebró unos días después. No querían mucho alboroto, pues no lo necesitaban. Aparte, por respeto a los caídos en el campo de batalla ese día, tuvieron una ceremonia muy sencilla._

 _Oh, Hiccup. Tu madre era todo lo que necesitaba tu padre. Se complementaban tan bien, que fue duro ver que tu madre, que tanto defendía a los dragones, fuera vista por última vez en garras de uno de ellos._

 _Muy descorazonador si se me permite opinar._

 _Pero bueno, esto no era una historia triste. Piensa que tus padres empezaron con mal pie, pero tuvieron uno de los romances más memorables de Berk. Además, sin ellos, tú no estarías aquí. ¿No te parece?»_

— Sí, bueno… claro, yo…

— Oh, vamos Hiccup. ¿O quieres que te cuente cómo fue que naciste tú? Porque por si no lo sabes, no vienes de un huevo.

— Eso ya lo sé Gobber — bufó el castaño — Es solo que antes de que me contaras cómo se conocieron mis padres, te pregunté si quedaba hierro Gronckle.

— Oh… culpa mía. — admitió. — Pero bueno, chico, no te puedes quejar. Te he contado la historia en primicia. Apuesto a que tu padre nunca te la ha contado.

— Bueno… no, pero…

— Pues ya está. Hay hierro Gronckle en el almacén, debajo del baúl de dagas.

— Gracias Gobber.

— No hay de qué muchacho. Y ahora vete, que tengo que seguir trabajando. Solo me distraes.

Hiccup no respondió al comentario. En el fondo, estaba contento de haber escuchado toda la historieta de Gobber sobre cómo se habían conocido sus padres. Estaba bien oír de su madre de vez en cuando y no solo para cosas tristes.

* * *

Para este fic, he intentado tener en cuenta lo poco que hemos leído del "Heredero de la Serpiente". Más bien, lo poco que me acordaba. Y me he inventado el resto. Aunque hay un pequeño guiño a otro de mis fics/shots. Espero que se haya entendido.

 **MeimiCaro:** Será que estamos en nuestro días (¿) Nah. Yo creo que en esta época todxs nos ponemos un pelín melancólicos. En fin, espero que este shot te haya resultado más agradable. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Me alegra que te gustara. Espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **Mad Ladyration:** Hiccup es mono en todos los sentidos. Con respecto a los ruegos y preguntas (¿?), no prometo nada. Volveré lo antes posible con ese fic. Espero que te gustara este shot. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** El 2016 va a ser recordado como "el sistema de reviews en ff es penoso a ratos". Como ya te dije, me comprometo a volver a continuar ese fic. Espero que te gustara el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	48. XXXI Komorebi

¿Y qué le pasa a esta que publica seguido? Me ha dado un flush, eso es todo.

* * *

 **Rated:** T

 **Palabras:** 500

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** Este shot está situado después de HTTYD2. No llega a _lime_ , pero avisados quedan.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XXXI. Komorebi**

 **·**

 _(del japonés)_

 _·_

 _Luz del sol que se filtra a través de las hojas de los árboles._

 _·_

 _·_

Las labores como jefe de Berk lo tenían sin tiempo para nada. Todo eran consultas, revisiones y encargos en la forja. Se sentía culpable por no poder organizarse como su padre lo hacía cuando estaba en vida. Y más culpable se sentía al llegar a casa y encontrarse a Astrid dormitando en el comedor. Esas noches, la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba a la cama, a recostarla a su lado.

Por ello habían llegado a un acuerdo. Independientemente del tiempo que pasaran untos esa semana, al menos un día, se desentenderían de todo y se dedicarían a ellos mismos.

Tenían todo preparado para esa noche. Las pieles con las que se cubrirían estaban sobre el lomo de Toothless y la leña para el fuego, sobre el lomo de Stormfly.

— Después de ti, m'lady — con un ademán, Hiccup dio salida a su esposa.

Ambos volaron en dirección a la cala, pasando de largo Raven Point, aterrizaron en un claro rebosante de Dragon Nip. Dejaron a sus dragones allí y llevándose consigo las pieles y la leña.

Con cuidado de no resbalar, bajaron a la cala. Juntaron la leña que traía Astrid en el mismo hoyo de la última vez y con ayuda de Inferno, encendieron una pequeña fogata.

— Al fin tengo el honor de que el Jefe me preste atención. — se burló Astrid.

— Muy graciosa, m'lady — Hiccup la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella — Esta noche tienes toda mi atención.

— ¿Seguro?

— Todo tuyo.

Se miraron a los ojos y vieron fuego reflejado en ellos. Astrid lo rodeó por el cuello, mientras que él la atrapó por la cintura. Cerca, teniéndose el uno al otro, comenzaron una batalla en la que los besos eran su única defensa.

.

Piel contra piel, se encontraban ambos tumbados, bajo el manto de la noche y cubiertos por las mantas que habían llevado. Ni el frío, ni el sonido de los grillos, ni las luciérnagas que acompañaban con sus destellos a las estrellas parecían importar. Aquel momento era de los dos, de nadie más.

— Ya echaba de menos tenerte así. — susurró Hiccup contra la coronilla de Astrid, depositando un beso inmediatamente después.

— Esta semana apenas hemos coincidido. Si no fuera porque vivimos juntos, casi no nos hubiéramos visto _babe_. — comentó Astrid, con un deje de reproche en sus palabras.

— Lo sé y lo siento. — Hiccup la tomó del mentón y la atrajo para sí — Te prometo que esto solo será temporal, ¿de acuerdo?

— Te tomo la palabra. — en silencio, se acercó a su boca, dejando un casto beso en sus labios. — Te quiero. — dijo al separarse.

— Yo más.

Astrid se dio la vuelta, tomando las manos de Hiccup para que la abrazara por debajo de las mantas, cerró los ojos.

Bajo la luz de la luna los dos amantes cayeron en un sueño profundo, del cual solo los rayos del sol del amanecer conseguiría despertarlos.

* * *

Bueno, son libres de situarlo antes del shot _"Inefable"_ de esta misma colección. No sé, creo que podría haber cierta conexión. Al menos, me acordé de ese shot mientras escribía este.

 **DragoViking:** De hecho, el rumbo que tenía al principio con ese shot, era que Hiccup le preguntara a Gobber alguna cosa relacionada con las chicas, centrándose en Astrid, obviamente. Por eso, ese "símil". Me alegra que te gustara, espero que este también. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	49. XVIII Retrouvailles

Tarde, pero bue.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 252

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** Este shot es un AU Modern

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **XVIII. Retrouvailles**

 **·**

 _(Del francés)_

 _·_

 _La alegría de reencontrarse con alguien después de mucho tiempo._

 _·_

 _·_

Pese a que Hiccup era una persona paciente, ahora mismo, odiaba esperar. No podía soportar lo largo que se le estaba haciendo estar esperando en la puerta de salida de pasajeros internacionales del aeropuerto de Luk Tuk.

Veía cómo la gente pasaba y se reunía con sus seres queridos en unas fechas tan señaladas para repartir cariño y estar rodeados de buena vibra.

Aún recordaba cómo seis meses antes había estado allí mismo en el aeropuerto, despidiendo a su novia y deseándole lo mejor para su proyecto en el extranjero. En ese tiempo, se escapó un fin de semana de su trabajo, estudios y quehaceres para visitarla y darle una sorpresa, pero no era lo mismo. Ahora que ella había terminado y volvía para celebrar la Navidad a su lado, se esmeraría en hacerle saber lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

— ¡Hiccup!

Las puertas apenas se habían abierto y allí estaba ella. Sonriente, con el pelo suelto y arrastrando sus dos maletas como si no pesaran nada.

— Astrid… — dijo en apenas un susurro interrumpido por una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro.

La rubia dejó de andar al ver que Hiccup daba pasos hacia ella. El castaño extendió los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Astrid respondió con la misma intensidad.

— Te he echado de menos _babe_

— No más que yo a ti.

Tras ese encuentro, los meses que habían pasado distanciados, se reducían a nada.

* * *

Bueno gente, ¿se acuerdan que este reto constaba de 50 palabras? ¿En qué palabra estamos hoy? ¿Qué día es mañana?

 **DragoViking:** Que conste que en ningún momento quería saltar la valla del lime (¿) Me alegro que te gustara el shot, espero que este también. Saludos.

 **Sakura Yellow:** Cuando los deberes les dejen, son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Espero que te gustara el shot. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado el shot. Agradecimientos aparte para los favorites/follows y lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto.

 _HeiMao3_


	50. L Desenlace

Bien saben que el reto constaba de 50 palabras y publicación semanal, algo que no he cumplido, pero bue. Espero que de verdad las hayan disfrutado. Hay palabras que me ha gustado escribir más que otras y hay palabras que tienen un significado más profundo para mí o que están escritas "por algo".

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Rated:** K

 **Palabras:** 1008

 **Personajes:** Hiccup, Astrid

 **N/A:** AU Modern. Ligeramente post-fic de _"Say something"_

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. Las palabras utilizadas en el reto han sido sacadas de la web UPSOCL.

* * *

·

·

 **L. Desenlace**

 **·**

 _(Del español)_

 _·_

 _La resolución de una historia._

 _·_

 _·_

Todo estaba preparado. Gobber, quien tomó el lugar de pastor que oficiaría la boda, los invitados, los familiares, el novio… Sólo faltaba la novia y por fin se daría comienzo a la ceremonia.

Hiccup lucía nervioso frente al pequeño altar que habían montado en el jardín. De traje y con corbata, miraba de tanto en tanto a la casa, esperando a que Astrid saliera y caminara por el pasillo hasta él.

En primera fila a la izquierda, sus padres aguardaban que la boda comenzara. En las filas de atrás, sus amigos de toda la vida, Fishlegs y Heather, junto con su hermano Dagur; más los que había conocido en la Universidad, Eret y Mala.

En el lado derecho, la primera fila estaba ocupada por Bertha y Camicazi, tía y prima de su futura esposa. Detrás, su primo Snotlout estaba sentado con los mellizos Thorston, amigos de Astrid. Más atrás, algunas compañeras de la universidad y amigos que teníamos en común.

— Hiccup, tranquilízate. Solo pasan cinco minutos. He visto casos en los que se retrasan hasta dos horas y en el peor de los casos, te ha dado plantón, ¿qué malo podría pasar?

— Gobber, no ayudas — contestó nervioso Hiccup.

El nombrado pastor se retiró a su altar, dejando al novio preocupado y mirando en dirección a la ventana del piso de arriba de la casa, donde se supone que debería estar la novia preparándose.

— Astrid se está tardando mucho, voy a buscarla. — Camicazi no dio tiempo a su madre a que hablara. Se levantó y camino apurada al interior de la casa.

Tras las cortinas, Astrid podía ver el nerviosismo de Hiccup. Sabía que llegaba tarde, pero no podía bajar allí sola.

Sintió que alguien subía las escaleras y luego caminaba por el pasillo. Segundos después, Camicazi apareció en el marco de la puerta y observó que estaba sentada en la cama, lista para la ceremonia. Entró, pero no avanzó hasta su prima.

— Astrid, — le habló — ¿piensas bajar o qué? Tu novio lo está pasando mal.

— Sé que voy tarde, pero es que mi padre… — suspiró, llevándose las manos en puño a la falda de su vestido. — Quiero darle un voto de confianza. Dijo que vendría.

— Pero…

— Hija — pronunció un hombre desde la puerta — Perdona por llegar tarde.

Ambas rubias miraron en su dirección. El padre de Astrid lucía agitado y traía un pequeño cofre entre manos. Camicazi se apartó para dejarle paso a su tío y viendo que su presencia era irrelevante, decidió salir de la habitación y anunciar que en unos minutos bajaría la novia.

— Papá — se levantó de la cama para darle un abrazo — Gracias por venir.

— Siento haber llegado tarde. No podía venir y llevarte hasta el altar sin antes entregarte esto.

El señor Hofferson sacó de la pequeña bolsita que llevaba en mano, una caja de madera. La abrió delante de los ojos de su hija, esperando que la tomara y se la pusiera. Una pulsera sencilla de plata con una piedra preciosa azul en el medio, que Astrid no dudó en preguntar su procedencia.

— Era de tu madre. — contestó, y viendo cómo se cristalizaban sus ojos, continuó — Ella hubiera deseado que la tuvieras el día de tu boda.

— Papá, yo… — un hipido se le escapó al tiempo que un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

— Shh, deja que te la ponga. — Astrid le dio la pulsera y él se la colocó en la muñeca — Sé que por mucho tiempo no me comporté como un padre para ti. Oponerme a tu noviazgo con Hiccup no fue una de las decisiones de las que me siento orgulloso. Creía que era lo mejor para ti, pero… luego te fuiste y sin ti y sin tu madre… Pensé que te había perdido a ti también — habló cabizbajo, para luego mirar a los ojos a su hija — Por eso, cuando volviste… yo… fue como si volvieras a nacer. Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Aun lo soy, por tenerte a ti de hija.

Astrid se soltó del agarre de su padre y le abrazó con fuerza, dejando que el llanto de felicidad fluyera. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando que había perdido a su padre para siempre y cuando al fin reunió el valor para encararlo, supo que había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo. Se reconciliaron y él acabó aceptando a Hiccup como su pareja. Hasta ese día, en el que oficialmente, les daba "su bendición".

— Gracias papá. — sonrió.

— A ti hija. — sonrió en respuesta. — Y ahora sécate esas lágrimas, que te esperan allá abajo.

Mirando su reflejo en un espejo, se limpió la cara y se retocó un poco el maquillaje. Luego, agarrada del brazo de su padre, bajó por las escaleras.

Hiccup seguía mirando atentamente hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación de Astrid. Percibió movimiento, pero después, nada. Estaba preocupado. La idea de que le había dejado plantado en el altar, ya no le parecía una tontería.

— ¡Admítelo Hiccup! ¡Se fue! — reía Snotlout, intentando alivianar el ambiente, aunque las miradas amenazadoras de los invitados, le hicieron saber que no funcionaba.

— No le hagas caso Hiccup. Astrid está hablando con su padre. Enseguida baja. — intentaba tranquilizar Camicazi.

— Pero ¿y si su padre vino a llevársela? — preguntó preocupado. — ¿Y si…?

Hiccup dejó sus paranoias de lado cuando vio que Astrid hacía su entrada tomada del brazo de su padre. Le parecía una escena muy reconfortante, sobre todo porque se veía en cara de ambos que todo lo que había pasado, se había olvidado. Se sentía feliz por su futura esposa, aquello era cerrar un ciclo.

Antes de llegar al altar, el señor Hofferson entregó a su hija a Hiccup.

— Cuídala muchacho. A ti te la encargo.

— Con mi vida si es necesario, señor.

Astrid miró a Hiccup cuando éste la tomó de la mano para subir el pequeño escalón del altar. Si estaban nerviosos, no lo demostraron. Aquello sería el inicio de una de los más grandes e importantes episodios de su vida.

— Bien — habló Gobber — ¿Comenzamos?

* * *

Desde el principio, supe que quería que esta fuera la última palabra que publicara dentro de "Paroles". Sigo teniendo palabras, pero si las llego a publicar, será fuera de esta colección.

 **Sakura Yellow:** Las vacaciones y el ir contrarreloj para acabar a tiempo. El anterior shot lo escribí bastante corto. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo porque sé de primera mano lo que es estudiar en el extranjero, pero bue, el tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado el shot. Que tengas una muy buena velada y que empieces el 2017 con buen pie. Saludos.

 **DragoViking:** Exacto. Pensé que no sería capaz y que nunca llegaría a hacer eso de actualización por día, pero bue, Siempre hay una primera vez. Feliste creo que queda mejor (¿) Espero que te gustara el shot y que comiences bien el año que se presenta. Saludos.

Espero que les haya gustado este shot y los anteriores. Muchas gracias por seguir esta colección de fics hasta el final. Me hubiera gustado escribir más este año, es decir, otros fics aparte de estos, pero no ha podido ser.

Si me buscan, por cualquier cosa, me tienen en las redes sociales o en los PM.

Menciones especiales:

 **Alexa HSGS, LadyAiraHH, Hiccstrid Happiness, Ana-Gami, Anislabonis, DragoViking, Darkdeoz, LucyNamiKagome, Sone Velvet, Pipesper, fsusana536, KatnissSakura, Mad Ladyration, Alexandra HSGS, alexa grayson hofferson, K-tyRose, Issnyx, madeleinez14, Patattita, Codry16, Sakura Yellow, Natulinda1999, miriam-sanlu, GabyChanii, SomewhereAlone, Forever MK NH, Cathrina Frankenstein, Cuarm SW, Dlydragon, Lua-Blue, naviitho, jessy Brown, Flopi216, Nube, Chessie Walker Noah-Friki, SAM ARCHER, lady-werempire, Jeannine Matweus, Meimi Caro**

En fin, sin mucho más que decir, espero que el 2017 venga cargado de buenos deseos. Que sea un año bueno para todos. Pasen una buena velada y nos leemos el próximo año.

¡Feliz 2017!

HeiMao3


End file.
